Love In The City
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Hola! Resumen: Lucy es una chica que acaba de mudarse con la intención de huir y de cambiar su vida, en el proceso, su vida no es la única en cambiar radicalmente; sino también la de Natsu, que es un chico que cualquiera pensaría que era asexual, hasta el momento que la conoció. En esto, transcurren una serie de problemas. (Mal summary, sorry...u.u)
1. Capitulo 1: La Chica Nueva

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 1: La Chica Nueva.**_

**Bueno, lamento haber eliminado esta historia anteriormente, pero como ven, la volví a subir, es que el capitulo 1 entreveraba los capítulos continuos, no importa, he aquí el capitulo 1, no se preocupen, ya subí los caps, desde este hasta el 21 ****, el 22 lo tenia terminado, pero se me había roto la PC, y lo perdí, por ende, lo re-escribí, pronto lo subiré.**

**Perdón por todo el retraso…**

En plena tarde una chica rubia acababa de bajarse de un autobús, con un pequeño bolso, color turquesa.

-_Que lindo lugar!-_Pensó impresionada-

Ella estaba muy entretenida mirando su entorno cuando un chico la empujo; el tenia el cabello rosado y despeinado, era de estatura medio alta y con un cuerpo tonificado, vestía un par de bermudas blancas hasta un poco mas por debajo de las rodillas, una camiseta negra lisa de manga corta además de una bufanda blanca cuadriculad. El calzaba un par de tenis negros con blanco.

-Hey!-Se quejo el-Ten mas cuidado!, fíjate por donde caminas!-

-L-lo siento…-

-…-Se calma un poco, y vuelve a hablarle-Esta bien, no te preocupes,¿Eres nueva?, nunca te había visto antes…-Le llamo la atención su aspecto, rubia, de ojos marrones y buen cuerpo.-

-Si, acabo de mudarme-

-Aaah, lo siento por empujarte, me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel,¿Y tu?-Lucy al escuchar su apellido, sabia que de algo le sonaba, pero no sabía de donde-

-Yo soy Lucy…-No quería decirle su apellido, ella tenia sus motivos, acababa de huir de su casa, y de "El".-

-¿Solo Luigi?-

-Es Lucy!-Lo corrigió estrepitosamente*-

-Bueno, esta bien, Pero,¿Y tu apellido?-Insistió-

-E-es Hearthfilia…-A el también le sonaba de algo, pero lo ignoro completamente-

-Mucho gusto-Le dijo mientras le alcanzaba su mano-

-Igual-Le dijo aceptando su mano-

-¿Y a dónde te mudas?-

-A esta dirección-Dijo dándole un pequeño papelito diciendo la ubicación de su futuro hogar-

-Que coincidencia!-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa-Yo también!,¿En que cuarto?-

-En el 214, ¿y vos?-

-En el 220(en frente)-Lucy quedo con una cara dura, sin expresión alguna-

-Demasiadas coincidencias…No serás un acosador,¿O si?-

-No,¿Por qué?-

-Por saber…-

-Mira!-Dijo señalándole un gran camión de mudanzas-

-Rayos!, ese es el camión que contrate!-Dijo enojada, para luego deprimirse-

-Vamos, te acompaño, queda 5 cuadras derecho, esta es la calle "Sempai"-

-Ok-Iba a empezar a caminar, hasta que noto una punzada de dolor desde su rodilla, se fija y ve una gran raspadura que sangraba, también su codo-Duele!-Se quejo del dolor-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-¿Eres estupido?-

-Eres mala…-

-¿Qué te pasa?!-

-Me llamaste estupido…-

-_Ya pensaba que era raro…¿pero esto?, es absurdo_!-Se quejaba internamente, mientras el pelirosa la observaba impresionado-

-_Ella es rara…-_Pensó-¿Lucy?-La llamo dudoso-

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-Mmm…-Dijo intentando-No-Dijo mientras de no ser por el casi se cae y decepcionada mientras una aura negativa la envolvía-

-Bien, decidido, yo te llevo-Se voltea y se agacha-Sube-Le dice-

-¿Eh?-Le pregunto atónita-

-Sube a mi espalda, yo te levo-

-P-pero…-

-No te preocupes, no pareces tan pesada, además, así no podrás caminar 5 cuadras-

-Bueno…-Dijo no convencida del todo mientras subía a su trabajada espalda-

-¿Lista?-

-S-si…-

-Bien-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar-

-_Es…muy musculoso_…-Pensó sonrojada-

-Antes de ir a tu apartamento, vendrás al mío, así te curo esas raspaduras-

-Ok-

El camino duro algo así como 10 minutos, en este siguieron conversando.

Luego, llegaron al departamento de Natsu, allí la hizo pasar.

-Que lindo!-Dijo Lucy-

-Sip-

-Es grande, luminoso y con buena vista, aunque…-

-Si lo se, esta algo desordenado..-

-Algo?-

-Hahahah….-

-Hahahah…-

-Ya, no te pases…-

-Ok,ok.-

-Ahora, ven siéntate en mi cama, y ponte cómoda, yo voy por algo con que curarte, creo que tengo un botiquín el baño…-Le pidió mientras se dirigía allí por el botiquín-

Natsu demoro como 5 minutos, en estos, ese escuchaba un gran alboroto desde ese cuarto, se oía como caían cosas al suelo, como el pelirosa maldecía múltiples veces, como gritaba desesperadamente "¿donde mierda esta ese maldito botiquín?!", y otras cosas, hasta que después de esto, apareció delante de Lucy con una linda sonrisa, pero la sorprendió mirando por la ventana, se veía contenta, incluso tenia una sonrisa, y estaba algo nostálgica.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?-Le pregunto-

-Si-Le respondió-Solo estaba pensando…-Dijo con una leve sonrisa-

-Entiendo…encontré el botiquín!-Le dijo festivamente-

-Que bien-

-Ahora, espero que no te arda mucho-Dijo mientras mojaba un poco de algodón con alcohol-

-¿Qué?-Tarde, el ya le había colocado el algodón en la rodilla-Bestia!-Dijo mientras lo golpeaba-

-La única bestia eres tu!,¿Cómo se te va a ocurrir golpearme así?!, yo solo te estaba curando!-

-Lo siento…-Dijo al ver que tenía razón-

-Bien, ahora te pasare en el codo,¿ok?-

-S-si…-

-De acuerdo, solo quiero decir, que esta vez si te avise-Dijo mientras le colocaba el algodón-

-Ay!-Chilllo mientras le sinchaba del pelo-

-¿Porque me sinchas el cabello?!-

-P-perdón…-

-Ok, mira listo, solo falta ponerte una gasas, pronto-

-Ok-

El la termino de curar, luego le dijo que tenían que bajar hasta el sótano por las cajas de su mudanza, el se había ofrecido, en un principio ella le dijo que no era n necesario que la ayudara, pero el la ignoró la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo literalmente a rastras.

-¿Como sabias que estaban aquí?

-Porque a mi me hicieron lo mismo cuando me mude aquí.-Dijo recordando no tan grato recuerdo, porque a diferencia de a ella, 1ero: nadie le había avisado, y 2do: las cajas del estaban por todo el sótano, de cualquier forma-

-Aaaaah, entiendo…-Dijo mientras buscaba sus cajas-Las encontré!-Dijo yendo por ellas-

-Bien, déjame ayudarte-Y en un santiamén Natsu cargo tres grandes cajas, cosa que hizo sorprender bastante a Lucy-

-¿C-como hiciste eso?-

-¿Eso qué?-

-Cargar mis tres cajas mas pesadas!-

-Aaah, fue fácil-Dijo mientras las cargaba en el ascensor de carga(este era el triple que el otro ascensor)-

-¿A dónde llevas mis cajas?-

-Al ascensor, sino,¿Cómo las subiríamos?-

-Tienes razón…-Dijo mientras cargaba unas 2 cajas chicas-

Así subieron las cajas de Lucy al ascensor de carga, al terminar estaban un poco apretados con estas.

-No te parece que estamos muy cerca uno del otro?-

-…-Natsu no contesto, estaba muy perdidos en sus pensamientos, lo que hizo en el fondo aliviarse a Lucy, ya que lo había dicho inconscientemente.

-_Ahora que la veo tan de cerca… no esta mal...además en esta corta distancia yo podría...Natsu! Que mierda piensas!_-Se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza-

-_Natsu es mas lindo de lo que pensaba...-_Se dijo la rubia para luego hacer como Natsu-

Ambos se miraron durante un leve instante, lo que provocó que los 2 se sonrojaran levemente y desviaran rápidamente sus miradas. Tiempo después (20m), terminaron de cargar todo y se fueron al apartamento de Lucy y acomodaron todo; al terminar quedaron algo agotados.

**FIN C=**


	2. Capitulo 2: La Gran Sorpresa

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 2: La Gran Sorpresa…**_

**Perdón por la súper-demora, es que tenia unos cuantos deberes de francés (tenia q buscar una información bastante grande sobre Aquitania, desde la historia hasta la música y gastronomía); Por lo tanto, para "recompensar" esto, este capitulo será mas largo (ya que lo que ya subí son bastantes largos...perdón por eso también...).**

**Bueno, nuevamente, PERDON:::**

-Natsu ¿quieres un café o un te?-

-Claro!-Respondió el-Así descansamos un poco.-

Lucy mientras pensaba unas cosas sobre el instituto que iría, cierto amigo de cabello rosado interrumpió eses pensamientos…

-Lucy!Esta pronto el te?-

-Ehh?! Ah, si, esta listo… me había olvidado…-Contesto algo distraída-A que instituto vas a ir?-

-A que viene esa pregunta?-

-Solo por saber…-

-Ah, al de Fairy Tail, y tu?-

-Al mismo!-

-Que coincidencia!en que salón?-

-En el 10, y tu?-

-Demasiadas coincidencias juntas..jajajja-

-Si! Jajaja-

El tiempo paso y se les hizo tarde para el tour a situ Natsu propuso posponerlo hasta mañana.

-Lucy ya son las 22:30,se hizo tarde…-

-Tienes razón! Cuando uno se divierte pasa rápido el tiempo…-

-Supongo…¿Qué tal si el tour lo dejamos para mañana?-

-Buena idea-

-Mañana paso por ti a las 9, te parece?-

-Si, Claro-

Dicho esto Natsu se fue a su departamento y Lucy se fue a dar un baño

Al día siguiente Lucy fue la primera en despertarse(o eso pensaba ella), son las 8AM.

-Voy a desayunar!-Se dirige a la cocina pero se encuentra con cierto pelirosado….

-Buen día Lucy!-

-Kya!-Le lanzo un jarrón que tenia justo a la derecha-SPLASH!-

-::::-Se desmayo-

-… N-natsu? Es-estas bien?... –Se le acerca y empieza a abofetearlo-No reacciona…-Se empieza a desesperar-Que despiertes!-Nuevamente a las bofetadas…-

-Mmm..-Empieza a reaccionar-Uaaah! Un monstruo!-Se para y sale corriendo, para luego darse de frente contra una mesita-Ay!-Seda Vuelta, y se da cuenta que lo que lo hizo desmayarse y casi darle un infarto era nada mas y nada menos, que su nueva vecina-Ahh, Lucy, eres tu, pensé que reas un monstruo…-

-¿Que rayos haces en mi casa!?-Pregunto, no, mas bien grito-

-Ah, por eso me lanzaste un jarrón?-

-Eeeh?! Como que "Ah, por eso me lanzaste un jarrón?"-Pregunto con sarcasmo-Estas en MI casa a las 8 de la mañana sin i permiso y ni siquiera se como y por donde entraste!-

-Clámate…-Le iba a explicar hasta que fue "interrumpido" por otra sarda de gritos.-

-Que Rayos haces en mi casa?!-

-Lucy, si no para de gritar, los vecinos pensaran cualquier cosa, son las 8 de la mañana, mucha gente sigue dormida… Cálmate…-

-Como quieres que me calme si me despierto media dormida y cuando me dirijo a la cocina me encuentro contigo?!-

-Aah, solo era eso?,No tenias que gritar así…-

-… acaso eres idiota?...-

-A que viene eso Lucy?, ves, tu eres la mala y no yo.. yo vine a visitarte porque me desperté como a las 6 y no tenia nada mejor que hacer, así que se me ocurrió venir a despertarte, estaba muy ansioso y no quería que se hiciera tarde..-

-Au.. Pobre e indefensa criatura…¡Me estas tomando el pelo?!Quien te mando a despertarte a esa hr?!-

-Toc,Toc-Alguien toca la puerta-

-Abra la puerta señorita Hearthfilia! Es la policía!-

-Lucy, alguien toca, creo que es la policía...-

-(bufa)si, lo se , No soy sorda.. ya voy!-Dijo esto último dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-_Creo que tiene que tener un pequeño retraso_..-Pensó con una pequeña aura depresiva y con la típica gota de anime- _pobre…_-

-Toc,Toc!-

-Que ya voy!-Y abrió la puerta-Que sucede?-

-Eso lo tendríamos que preguntar nosotros, los vecinos llamaron alarmados diciendo que usted estaba gritando como loca…-Dijo el 1er policía-

-Y también dijeron que escucharon la voz de un hombre…-Terminó de decir el "do policia, mientras dirigía la vista-No me diga que es ese...-Le hablaba al otro policía-

-Eso no es un hombre…-

-Oye!-Grito Natsu mientras se acercaba a ellos-

-Pero tiene buen oído…-

-Tienes toda la razón..-Contesto mientras asentía con la cabezas repetitiva cantidad de veces-

-Que sucede Lucy?-Pregunto el peligrosa-

-No lo se…-

-Eso lo tenemos que preguntar nosotros.-

-Ehh?-

-Por que tanto alboroto?-

-Es que el invadió su casa?-Pregunto El 1er policía-

-Eso es allanamiento la morada, señor.-

-Tienes razón Sherlock.-

-En ese caso será necesario que lo llevemos a la comisaría..-

-Elemental mi querido Watson.- Tomo unas esposas que tenia en el cinturón.-

-E-espere!.. Intento defenderse Natsu-Lucy! Diles!-Grito mientras le colocaban las esposas-Diles que yo no hice nada!-

-Mmmm….-estaba pensando, ya que era una oferta bastante tentadora..-

-Lucy!...-Se estaba desesperando-

-Era broma Natsu, suéltenlo, el no izo nada.-

-Entonces explique porque los vecinos nos llamaron aterrorizados-

-Es que desde que me mude ellos me empezaron a detestar!-

-Que estas diciendo mocoso?!-Llego el vecino involucrado-

-Usted!.Se empezaron a mirar con miradas fulminantes-Ya es la 3era vez que me hace esto!-

-Es tu culpa por ser tan escandalazo!-

-Claro que no!-

-Llévenselo policías!-ordeno el vecino.-

-Con mucho gusto…-

-Natsu?-Dijo Lucy mientras veía que se llevaban a rastras a Natsu a la comisaría y veía como el siniestro vecino festejaba diciendo incoherencias, como : "Venganza, dulce y preciada venganza….","Al fin me libre del.." o "Podré dormir tranquilamente…"-_Nanii?_-Se pregunto la rubia con la típica gota al presenciar todo esto-

Tiempo después Lucy tuvo que testificar a favor de Natsu para sacarlo de su "problemita".

-Todo esto fue tu culpa! Tenias que haberle dicho desde un principio que yo no había hecho nada!-

-En u n principio todo fue tu culpa!-

-Bueno, todo eso ya no importa, vamos por el tour, se esta haciendo tarde..-

-Tarde?!, si recién son las 10!-

-Si, pero el tour es bastante largo…-

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, a donde vas a estudiar?-

-Yo?-

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí?-

-No era para hablarme así…Eres mala…-

-Eh?-

-Voy al de Fairy Tail, y tu?-

-Demasiadas coincidencias..Esto empieza a asustarme.., un momento, tu no serás uno de esos locos psicópatas acosadores, ¿o si?

-Eh?!-

-Nada, nada…-

-Eso significa que vas al mismo que yo?-

-….-_Sigo pensando que le debe de faltar un par de tornil_los…-Pensó la rubia.-

-Lucy?-Pregunto preocupado al constatarse que esta hacia caras raras-

_**FIN C=**_


	3. Capitulo 3: El Famoso Tour(parte1)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo :"El Famoso Tour" (parte1): El instituto, La Playa y los Amigos**_

Después de toda esa loca y ridícula discusión:

-Lucy, vamos a tu casa.-

-¿Para que? Tienes que darme el tour…-Hizo un pequeño berrinche (que a Natsu le pareció adorable).

-Si, pero me olvide de decirte que prepararas un bolso con tu traje de baño, hoy hace mucho calor-dijo haciéndose aire con la mano-Así vamos a la playa.-

-Haaa, entonces vamos!-

Al llegar:

-Lucy, ya estas lista?-Le dijo el pelirosa desde la puerta

-Si!, ya salgo-Contesto desde su cuarto-¿Tu no tienes que preparar tu bolso?-

-Nop, Ya lo tengo pronto, además la playa esta justo… en... frente….-Termino diciendo con dificultad al ver como aparecía la rubia, ella vestía una falda de Jean, una camiseta sin hombros y debajo su bikini. Calzaba una especie de sandalias, el, solo se quedo embobado.

-¿Y, como me veo?-

-… Hermosa…-_Que dije! Soy un idota!-_Se dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza-

Lucy solo se dedico a soltar una pequeña risita, cosa que hizo que el quedara con un notable sonrojo.

-Vamos?-Pregunto ella-

-S-si..-

En la playa:

-Natsu, donde hay unos cambiadores?-Al voltearse se topa con un Natsu sacándose la camiseta-_Gau! Que cuerpo!..Que estoy pensando!_-Se dijo ella-Q-que haces…-Pregunta nerviosamente y toda colorada (se le habían subido todos los colores XP)-

-No es muy obvio? Me quito la camiseta, a y los cambiadores están por allá-Dijo señalando al lado de la pequeña tienda de la playa-

-O-ok…-Seguía media colorada-

-Te acompaño, tengo que alquilar unas cosas-

-OK, vamos-

Caminaron unos pocos metros, y llegaron a la tienda, en la cual trabajaban 2 amigos del pelirosado…

Uno de ellos con el pelo negro azulado y otro castaño.

-Hola cabeza de flama…-Saludo "amistosamente uno de los amigos del -

-A quien le dices cabeza de flama hielito!?-

-Otra vez peleando idiotas?!, que acaso no ven que hay una hermosa dama?-Dijo el otro de los amigos , cosa que provoco dos cosas:1-Una Lucy sonrojada, y 2- una golpiza de Natsu-

-Que te pasa tarado!?-

-A ti que te pasa leoncito…-

-Cálmate, no sabíamos que estaba con tigo, es muy linda para eso-

-Tienes razón Loke, nunca nos dijiste que tenias novia flamita…El tiene razón, es muy linda para ti…-

-A caso tu también quieres un golpe idiota?!-

-Vamos, inténtalo!-

-Entupidos! Cálmense, están poniendo nerviosa a la señorita!-

-Cierto, perdón Lucy, ahora te los voy a presentar, este es Grey-Dijo refiriéndose al morocho-Y el mujeriego con el labio partido es Loke-(ya que por el golpe que le había dado le había roto el labio inferior) Explico Natsu-

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Grey-

-Lo mismo digo…-Dijo Loke-

-Igualmente-Los saludo ella-Ahora, Me voy a cambiar, si?-

-Ok, aca te espero.-

Después de esto los "amiguitos" de Flamitas, se miraron con complicidad, para luego decir:

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías novia, Rosadito…-

-Cállate imbecil, ella no es mi novia, se acaba de mudar a mi edificio, ni se te ocurra intentar algo leoncito-Adelanto para el castaño-

-Lo que digas… es muy linda…-

-Quieres otro golpe?...Que rayos te pasa?! A donde es que …miras…-Se voltea y si antes se había quedado embobado, ahora le corría la baba-Lucy?...-

-Como me queda?-

-…-Simplemente no podía contestar-

-Te ves preciosa Lucy…-Dijo Grey-

-Hey ¡! Recuerda que tienes novia!-Le dijo Loke-A demás, no se ve preciosa, se ve bellísima…-

-Cállense ustedes!-

-No que no era tu novia idiota?!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-….-Se puso colorado-

-Natsu vamos?-

-Si, un momento, Hey Iceberg, dame una tabla de surf, un par de sillas y una sombrilla-

-Acaso no tienes modales?-

-Me estas tomando el pelo?!-

-Nop, claro que no-

-Entonces?!-

-Solo quiero que me hables bien estupido!-Y volvieron a ponerse a pelear, por lo tanto cierto castaño estaba llevándole las cosas a Lucy (Hay que aprovechar la ocasión, ¿no?)-

-Imbecil, te quitan a tu rubia…-Le dice Grey al pelirosa en medio de los golpes-

-Eeh?!-Y se va tras de ellos dejando a un Grey desconcertados gritando:-

-Son 50 Yenes idiota!-

-Ponlo a mi cuenta!-

-Tsch, Estupido…-

Natsu al llegar donde estaban Loke y Lucy,(esta demás decir que le volvió a dar otra golpiza a Loke)acomodo todas las cosas y recibió un rezongo por parte de ella.

-¿Por que lo golpeaste?!No me estaba haciendo nada malo!-

-Pero lo intentaría…-Susurro bajito-

-Hasta donde piensas llevar las cosas?-

-Hasta aca-

-_Ahora entiendo porque te dicen todo eso..._-Pensó ella-Me pones protector solar en la espalda y hombros por favor?-Le pregunto mientras le mostraba el frasco-

-C-claro..-Se sonrojo un poco bastante Y mas cuando Lucy se desprendió la pare superior para que le esparza por toda la espalda, pero aun así se tapo "esa" parte con los brazos (por si pasaba una brisa y se lo levantaba dejando expuesta "esa" parte)-

Después de acomodar todo esto y ambos pasarse protector, aparecieron la prima del y un s amig s de Natsu cuando se iba a surfear, (por lo tanto no fue y se quedo presentándolas.

-Hola Natsu-Dijo una muchacha pelirroja un poco mas mayor que ellos acompañada de un muchacho un poco mas alto que ella y de cabellos azules.-¿Quien es ella?, ¿es tu novia?, ¿por que nunca me contaste que tenias novia?

-Hola Erza ,Jerall, y no, no es mi novia, acaba de mudarse-

-Hola!-Hablo una pequeña muchacha de pelo azul acompañada de un muchacho con pearcings y de un largo cabello negro-Ten un poco de tacto al preguntar las cosas..-Dijo refiriéndose a la pelirroja-

-Hey cabeza de fósforo! Quien es la rubia?-

-Es Lucy, mi vecina.-

-Natsu, ¿quienes son ellos?-Pregunto disimuladamente Lucy-

-Ellos son Erza mi prima,-Dijo señalando a la pelirroja-Jerall su novio y Levy la novia de Gajell-Explico refiriéndose a la bajita de pelo azul y el de los pearcings-

-Entiendo…Van al mismo instituto que nosotros?-

-Si, todos son de nuestra clase, acepto Erza y Jerall que son uno y dos grados mas grandes.-

-Entiendo…-

-Voy por unas bebidas, todos quieren?-se ofreció Jerall-

-Si!-Dijeron al unísono-

-Lucy, Voy a surfear, vienes?-

-Eh? Ah , Mm. .,.yo no se surfear muy bien..-

-No te preocupes, quieres que te enseñe?

**FIN C=**


	4. Capitulo 4: El Instituto Y Happy(parte1)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 4: El Instituto Y Happy (parte1) **_

-…Mm., Pero solo hay una tabla…-

-Ah, eso, no te preocupes, ahora vuelvo…-

-Lucy, entonces tu te inscribiste a nuestro instituto?-Pregunto Levy-

-S-si, tu eres Levy, ¿Cierto?-

-Si!, ya veras que seremos muy buenas amigas…-

-Claro!-

-Lucy, llegaste hace mucho?-Pregunto Erza-

-No, ayer-

-Y cuando conociste a Natsu?-Preguntaron al unísono la pelirroja y la bajita-

-Haha lo preguntaron al mismo tiempo!-

-Haha si-

-Si!-

-Fue raro, ayer cuando acababa de llegar y buscaba mi departamento, Natsu me choco y me caí, luego descubrimos que vivíamos en el mismo edificio, y luego al llegar que uno en frente al otro… Demasiadas coincidencias juntas…-Pone cara "rara" y Levy Y Erza se ríen-Luego Natsu se ofrecida ayudarme en mi mudanza y darme un tour, pero no dio el tiempo para este porque incluso me curo las heridas que me ice cundo me choco.-

-Hay! Que lindo!-

-Adorable-Contesto la pelirroja-

-Mira Lucy!-Llego Natsu con la tabla para ella-Te gusta?-

-Si!esta preciosa!-Era rosada con flores blancas-

-Hey Cabeza de flama! Desde cuando eres tan atento con las chicas?-¿Pregunto Gajell-

-Es cierto ,ni siquiera con mi Erza..-Llego Jerall con las bebidas-PD, aca están los refrescos-Le alcanza uno a cada uno-Erza acuérdate que teníamos que pasar por la casa de Cana.-

-C-cierto! Se había olvidado!, vamos!-Lo toma del brazo y prácticamente se lo lleva a rastras-Nos vemos!-Grita desde lo lejos-

-Adiós!-Saluda su novio(Jerall)-

-Eso fue rápido…-Comenta Lucy mientras prueba su refresco-

-Si…-Toma de un sorbo de su bebida y se va al agua-Vamos Lucy!-

-S-si, espera!-Dice en vano mientras ella y la tabla son arrastradas por Natsu.-

Después de todo esto y de unas clases de surf, Natsu y Lucy Vuelven a sus respectivos apartamentos para así poder darse una ducha y sacarse el sudor y el agua salada; nuevamente Natsu fue bastante rápido y espero a Lucy en su departamento, el estaba vestido con un Jean blanco y una camiseta negra con un gran dragón rojo, su preciada bufanda (cosa que sorprendió a Lucy) y una campera negra. Calzaba unas converse negras a cuadros blancas, cuando Lucy apareció frente del nuevamente quedo aturdido por su belleza, ya que ella vestía también un Jean negro y una camiseta suelta floreada y debajo una musculosa blanca, además calzaba unas sandalias Blancas .Llevaba el pelo suelto.

-L-lucy… estas pronta?-

-Eh..-Ella también estaba en el mismo estado que su amigo-S-si…

-Bien, primero a donde quieres ir?-

-Que tal a comer algo?-

-Buena idea!a mi también ya me rugen las tripas!-

-Queda muy lejos?-

-Mmm.. mas o menos.. quieres ir en mi moto?-

-Ehh!? Tienes una moto?!-Pregunto sumamente sorprendida-

-Sip, vamos esta en el estacionamiento.-

-OK-

Allí:

-Guau!-

-Te gusta?-

-E-s muy grande…-

-Naa, es muy cómoda, sube-

-Quieres que valla 1era?!-

-Si, vamos que no te de miedo-

-O-ok..-Dudosa obedeció, luego se subió el por atrás y la rodeó con sus (según Lucy) fuertes brazos.

**Lucy POV:**

Natsu me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos haciendo que me sonrojara, luego me dio un casco y me lo cloque al mismo tiempo que el.

Mientras íbamos a comer me contó que las clases comenzaban este lunes a las 8, también se ofreció a pasar a buscarme (Natsu puede ser muy atento…)

El me llevo a un restaurant muy bonito…

Nos sentamos en una mesa y pude ver que Natsu iba seguido ahí, ya que los trabajadores ya lo conocían.

El lugar es muy bonito y amplio, pude ver como las muchachas saludaban de una forma bastante peculiar a Natsu, en cambio a mi ellas me miraron raro, pero ellos me miraron "diferente" y cosa que podría jurar que provoco un deje de molestia en el rostro de Natsu.

**Normal POV:**

-Ya ordenaron?-Pregunto el mesero-

-Si -dijo Natsu- Yo quiero un churrasco intermedio con pure de papas-

-Y su pareja?-

-N-no somos p-pareja-Dijeron ambos algo sonrojados, pero el saco una pequeña sonrisita-

-En ese caso, y la señorita?-Le hizo una guiñada, por lo cual Lucy se sonrojo y Natsu casi le da un golpe(si no fuera por ella).

-Y-yo quiero… spaghetti con salsa y albóndigas por favor-

-Y para beber?-

-Coca –cola dijeron ambos (natsu-lucy)-

-Enseguida-

-Lucy…-La llamo Natsu al irse el mesero-

-Si?-

-No te vistas así para la próxima.. ¿si?-

-Eh?-

No había entendido; después de esto la llevo a recorrer el resto de la ciudad, fueron a la biblioteca y a las tiendas; ya de regreso (como a las 21:30), después de dejar la moto:

Mientras estaban caminando Natsu se detuvo en medio de la vereda, así que Lucy se detuvo.

-Que sucede Natsu?-

-Ven, mira!-

-Que hay?-

-Una caja..-Se acerca a esta y lo que ve lo deja asombrado…-y un gatito!-

-Un gatito?!-

-Si!-

-Pero si es de color azul!-

-Y?-Lo a upa-Que bonito!-

-Kawaii! Que lindo!-

-Bien, decidido, me lo llevare!-

-Ehh?! Y si es de alguien?-

- ¿Te parece que si fuera de alguien estaría en esta caja tirado?, Ahora la boba pareces tú…-

-Tienes razón...-Algo hizo clic en su mente-Un momento, me llamaste boba?!-

Natsu ya no la escuchaba, ya estaba como media cuadra adelante con el pequeño gatito.

-Espérame!-

En el departamento de Natsu:

-Que kawaii! Es sumamente lindo!, nee Natsu..-

-Si?-

-¿Como le vas a poner?-

-Mm...No lo se…-

-Quieres que te ayude?-

-Si por favor!-

-Haber, es un pequeño gatito de color azul…mm..-

-Happy!-

-Eh?-

-Se llamara Happy!-

-Happy?-

-Si!-

-Nya!-Empezó a chillar este-

-Lucy!¿Que le pasa?!-Se preocupo Natsu al ver como el pequeño animalito no paraba de chillar-Será que no le gusto el nombre?-

-Naa, no creo, solo debe de tener hambre..-

-Y que le doy? Un pedazo de carne? Un pajarito? Un salmón?-

-No digas incoherencias!-

-Entonces?-

-Tienes leche?-

-A mi no me lo tienes que preguntar… mira tu busto...-Dijo señalándolo algo sonrojado-

-Pervertido!PAF!-Se gano un cachetazo…-

-Au! Eres una bruta!-

-Te pasa por decir estupideces!-

-Ya, ya, creo que hay un poco de leche en la heladera.-

-Ok, a vuelvo-Se fue a la cocina y Natsu se quedo con Happy haciéndole caricias, mientras el pequeño minino ronroneaba-

-Aquí!-dijo la rubia con el platito con la leche fresca para Happy-

-Mira Lucy! Le gusta!-Dijo deslumbrado al ver como el pequeño animalito tomaba la leche-

-Si! Solo tenia hambre..-

-¿Mañana me acompañas a la veterinaria?, y de paso seguimos con el tour, ¿Te parece?-Pregunto Natsu-

-Claro!-

**FIN C=**


	5. Capitulo 5: El Instituto Y Happy(parte2)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo5: El Instituto y Happy.(parte2): Los Srauss**_

A la mañana siguiente:

-Auu…-Bostezo Lucy (eran las 09:30)-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto girándose para ver la hora en su despertador-Las 9 y media!,es tarde!-Dijo levantándose rápidamente, y camino al a cocina-

Allí:

-¿A que hora vendrá Natsu?-Se preguntaba mientras se preparaba un café con leche-

-Yo!-Hablando de Roma y el rey se asoma (apareció el nombrado)-

-KYA!-Dijo mientras agarraba un sartén y se lo tiraba por la cabeza-¿Qué rayos te pasa idiota?!-Le grito una vez que se dio cuenta de quien era-

-S-solo vine a buscarte, y tu puerta estaba abierta, así que vine y espere aquí, con la otra ves vine temprano, decidí venir un poco mas tarde-

-Imbecil…-Lo insultaba ella-¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que entraste en mi casa sin permiso?-

-Si, esos estupidos policías por tu culpa y el metido vecino ese me llevaron a la comisaría por unas 5 horas…-

-Con que te acuerdas…,¿A que viniste?-

-¿Cómo que a que?, te vine a buscar para terminar el tour e ir a la veterinaria,¿recuerdas?-

-Si,¿Cómo durmió Happy?-

-Perfecto, en mi cama-

-Que adorable!-

-Si, si, lo que digas, ahora ¿vamos?-

-Pero tengo que desayunar…-

-Ok, pero date prisa-

-Si, ¿Desayunaste?-

-Que raro que seas así con migo, por lo general eres muy mala…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-N-nada…-

-Eso pensé-

Lucy y Natsu desayunaron, luego Lucy se ducho y se cambio, mientras el pelirosado esperaba impacientemente en el sofá; luego, ellos se marcharon al estacionamiento para buscar la moto ninja del.

Allí:

-¿Dónde llevaras a Happy?-Le pregunto ella, ya que a Natsu se le había ocurrido traerlo-

-En esto-Le dijo mientras le daba una mochila-AL ser pequeño entrara perfecto-

-Seguro…-Dijo no del todo convencida-

-¿Entró?-

-Si, la cabeza que da afuera-

-Bien, esta vez yo voy adelante, el va en el medio y tu vas atrás-

-¿Cómo que Happy va a ir en el medio?-

-Pensé que eras mas inteligente…Supongo que las primeras apariencias engañan…-

-Idiota!-Le grito mientras lo golpeaba-

-Eres muy violenta…-

-Y tu muy estupido-

-Lo que digas, ahora ¿te explico?-

-Si-

-Bien, como decía, Happy va a ir en el medio de nosotros, tu con cuidado lo pondrás delante de ti, y cuidaras que no se caiga y o le pase nada,¿Qué te parece mi idea?-

-Me sorprende que puedas razonar así…-

-Eres mala…-

-No lo creo-

-¿Vamos?-

-Aja-

Luego, ambos se subieron a la moto junto con Happy, y se fueron a la veterinaria.

En la veterinaria:

-Mira, esa es la veterinaria que te conté-

-Aaah…-

-¿Entramos?-

-Claro-Dijo mientras lo hacia y el dejaba la moto en un costado-

-Hola-Saludaron los dos-

-Buenos días,¿Qué necesitan?-Los atendió una sonriente albina de ojos celestes-

-Estamos buscando una camita como para el-Dijo señalando al adorable gatito-

-E-es azul…-

-Si, Raro ,¿No?-

-Si, bastante…,No hay problema, enseguida les traigo las camitas, Lissana!-Llamo a la hermana menor de ella-Es mi hermana, es un trabajo familiar-

-Aah,¿Y como te llamas?-Pregunto Lucy-

-Me llamo Mirajane, pero dime Mira-

-Mucho gusto, Yo soy Lucy y el es Natsu-Dijo señalándolo-

-Y el es Happy!-Dijo ahora mostrando al pequeño animalito-

-Kawaii!, parecen una familia!,que linda pareja que forman-

-N-no lo somos!-Dijeron al unísono-

-Pero parecen…-

-¿Qué querías Mira-nee?-Le pregunto su hermana, también albina y de ojos celestes-

-Tráeme las cuchitas-

-Pero son muy pesadas!-

-Entonces pídele a Elfman que las traiga-

-Ok, Elf-nichan!-Lo llamo ella, por lo cual el apareció enseguida-

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?, es trabajo de un hombre defender a sus pequeñas hermanas!-

-Jajajja-Rieron todos-

-El es Elfman-Dijo Mira señalándolo, el era también albino, solo que de ojos cafés-

-Tráenos las cuchitas para gatitos-Pidieron las dos hermanas-

-Enseguida!-Y fue por ellas-

-Lucy-La lamo Natsu-¿Qué tanto miras?-Le pregunto, ya que esta estaba muy entretenida mirando a los cachorritos, en especial a una pequeña de color rosadito-

-A los perritos, son preciosos!-

-¿Te gustan?-

-Si, son encantadores –

-¿Cuanto cuestan?-Le pregunto a la hermana menor de los tres-

-1.500 cada uno-Le contesto Lissana-

-Bien, llevamos el de color rosa-

-¿Nanii?!-Pregunto Lucy-N-no es necesario Natsu, no te quiero hacer gastar mas dinero…-

-No te preocupes, es mi regalo de bienvenida.-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes-

-Que linda pareja que son!-Comento Lissana-

-Si, ¿Verdad?-Asintió Mira-

-N-no lo somos!-Volvieron a decir al unísono Natsu y la rubia-

-Pero quedan tan bien juntos…-

-Si, pero no-Dio Lucy mientras se aproximaba con la perrita en brazos, a donde estaban las dos hermanas-

-Cierto-Dijo el pelirosa mientras le colocaba un brazo por los hombros-

-¿Q-que haces?-Pregunto nerviosa la rubia-

-Nada,¿Por qué?-

-T-tu brazo…-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Olvídalo…-Dijo cansada-

-Aquí están las camitas Hermanita-Dijo Elfman-

-Bien, ¿Cuál les gusta?-Preguntó Lissana-

-Llevaremos 2-Dijo Natsu-

-N-natsu, no quiero que-

-Solo elige-

-P-pero-

-Rápido, se hace tarde-

-O-ok-Dijo no del todo convencida-Mira esa-Dijo señalando una de color crema y con una huellitas marcadas-

-Si, es linda, pero ¿y esa?-Dijo señalando una estilo camuflado-

-Esta linda…-

-Si, las dos son de diferentes colecciones, la de estilo camuflado, es de la ultima colección que salio: Estilo Militar, la de dolor crema también es una de las ultimas colecciones: Estilo huellitas, son variadas las dos colecciones-Dijo Mirajane ahora mostrándoles el resto de ambas colecciones-

-Que lindas!-Dijo Lucy-

-Si, están muy buenas-Comento el pelirosado-¿Y que tal esas?-Dijo refiriéndose a unas de colores simples como verde, rojo, azul, negro, incluso multicolor, y en degrade-

-Esta colección se titula: Arco iris -Explicó esta vez Lissana-

-Aaah-

-¿Y esas?-Pregunto Lucy mirando unas como el pelaje de algunos felinos tales como el leopardo, el jaguar, la pantera y el tigre-

-A, buena elección-Dijo Elfman-Todo como un hombre elegiría, se llama Colección Felinos-

-Que bonita, pero no soy un hombre…-Dijo con una aura obscura-

-Bien, yo llevare la que tiene como gatitos alrededor-Eligio Natsu-

-Bien, colección Animalitos-Explico Mira-

-Y yo quiero la que parece un leopardo-Pidió Lucy-

-Muy linda-

-Si-Comento el pelirosado-

-Bien, ahora,¿llevaran algo mas?-Pregunto Lissana-

-Si, comida para ambas mascotas-Pidió Natsu-

-Bien-Dijo Elfman-Hay estas 5, son todo para elegir un hombre!-

-S-si…-Respondió el-

-Natsu,¿Tienes un collar para Happy?-

-Ahora que lo dices, no, así que, Mira, Podrías darme también 2 collares, uno para mi y uno para Lucy-

-Claro-Y les trajo una gran "bandeja" de color negro afelpadita, con por lo menos unas 15 clases diferentes de collares-¿Cuáles quieren?-

-Primero tu Lucy-

-P-pero, no quiero…-

-Solo elige-

-Bueno…-Empezó a observarlos, hasta que uno llamo su atención, era dorado en forma de un huesito, y l collar era negra con tachas blancas-Este!-Dijo alegremente-

-Bien, dime el nombre de la perrita-Pidió Lissana-

-Mmm….-Estaba pensando un buen nombre para ella-Virgo-Dijo decidida-

-Jajajaajjaja-Se reía descaradamente Natsu-Virga?-

-Virgo imbecil!-

-Es que es un nombre bastante raro…-

-¿Y que me dices de Happy?-

-Es diferente-

-Lo que digas-

-Lissa-nee, Mira-nee, los conejitos se están asustando, eso no es de hombres!-

-Si, Lucy, Natsu,¿Pueden hacer mas silencio?-

-Si, Gomen…-Dijo avergonzada la rubia-Todo es tu culpa idiota…-Dijo mientras golpeaba al pobre pelirosa-

-¿Por qué me golpeas?!-

-Por ruidoso-

-Muy cómica…-

-Si,¿Verdad?-

-Boba…-

-Tonto-

-Bestia-

-Imbecil-

-Monstruo…-

-¿Quieres otro golpe?-

-N-no…-

-Eso pensé-

**FIN C=**

**Perdón por mi error de subir este capitulo, lo he escrito otra vez, porque el primero que hice, se me borró, por lo tanto esto, espero que les halla gustado, déjenme reviews. :P**


	6. Capitulo 6: El Instituto Y Happy(parte3)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo:**____**El Instituto y Happy.(parte3):Sting**_

-Tu!, que collar quieres?-Pregunto Elfman-

-Mmm..El de color rojo con un pescadito-

-Ok, ¿cómo se llama tu gatito?-Pregunto Elfman-

-Happy-Contesto Natsu-

-Ese nombre es de hombre!-Dijo gritando a los 4 vientos mientras Natsu lo miraba con cara de raro y el grababa el nombre del animalito-Toma-

-Gracias-Contesto-Una pregunta, ¿hacen envíos?-

-Si, ¿porque?-Contestaron los 3 Strauss-

-Porque yo tengo que darle un tour a Lucy y con todas estas cosas no podemos ir en la moto…-Explico el-

-Aaah, claro, no hay ningún problema, escribe aquí la dirección-Dijo Mira con una sonrisa mientras le daba un papel y una lapicera, Natsu anoto.-Viven el mismo edificio?..-Pregunto picara-

-S-si..-Dijeron ambos-

-¿No que no eran pareja?-

-N-no lo somos!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo que pasa Mira-chan es que el yo vivimos en el mismo edificio pero diferente apartamento-

-Entiendo..-

-No me convence esa historia… -Dijo Lissana-No me lo tomes a mal Lucy, pero hay algo en tu rostro que no me deja pensar eso…, además viven en el mismo edificio, te trae y lleva en SU (hace énfasis en "su"-Moto y ahora te compra un perrito…cualquiera con por lo menos 2 neuronas pensarían que son PA-RE-JA-

-P-Pero…pero no es lo que parece! El vive en su departamento y yo en el mío!-

-Pero tampoco hay tanta diferencia Lucy, tu vives en el 210 y yo el 223, o sea, en frente…-Dijo el pelirosado-

-¿De que lado estas idiota!?-

-Es de hombres admitir los sentimientos!-Dijo Elfman-

-Lo ves Lucy, hasta Natsu nos apoya…-

-Mira!-Se quejo la rubia-Vamonos Natsu!-Dijo mientras lo cinchaba del brazo-

-Pero Lucy! La charla estaba interesante, además, me olvide deponer tu apartamento..-

-No importa…-Dijo algo sonrojada por toda la charla en la veterinaria- Y se hace tarde para el tour… -

-OK, vamos…, espera un momento… ¿y Happy?! Y ¿Viga?!-

-Es Virgo tarado!-

-Bueno, pero no me insultes…-

-No te preocupes, dijo Elfman que los llamáramos para cuando ya estamos yendo a casa.-

-Ok, pero ahora, el tour comienza en el instituto, y luego te tengo una sorpresa…-

-Eh? ¿Cual es?, me encantan las sorpresas…-Dijo contenta-

-Sorpresa, sorpresa…BRUM, BREUM -Arranco la moto y se fueron a seguir paseando-

En el instituto:

-¿Y? ¿Que tal?-Dijo mostrándole el instituto-

-Me encanta…-Dijo asombrada y deslumbrada-Es enorme….-

-Sip, Y ¿ya te compraste el uniforme?-

-….-Lucy puso cara de pánico-N-no….-

-¿Que sucede Lucy?¿No te lo compraste? no te preocupes, al lugar donde vamos los venden,¿Hacia donde miras?-Se voltea en dirección a donde miraba ella-¿Por que miras al tarado rubio que viene hacia aca?-Dijo medio enojado-

-….-

-Hola Lucy…-Dijo el rubio-Tanto tiempo preciosa…-

-¿¡A quien le llamas preciosa?!-Dijo el pelirosa-

-N-natsu.. Cálmate…-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas a el-

-¿Por que te asustas tanto Lucy?-Pregunto el rubio-

-Ey! No te acerques a MI chica-Dijo nuevamente el rubio de azules ojos-

-Ela no es TU chica imbecil!-

-Tu no te metas, rocita…-Eso hizo hervir la sangre a Natsu-

-No molestes a Natsu, Sting…-Dijo Lucy-

-Con que te llamas Sting, Ehh? Estupido.. Bueno, te lo diré Fácil, no te le acerques a Lucy, ella esta con migo-Dijo amenazadoramente Natsu-

-Natsu…-Dijo sorprendida la rubia-

-Vámonos Lucy…-Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se subían en la moto-Nos vemos idiota!-Dijo burlonamente Natsu-

Después de arrancar emprendieron marcha al lugar de la sorpresa de Lucy, pero esta interrumpió el silencio que los envolvía (claro, a no ser el viento):

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Natsu?-

-¿Eso que Lucy?-

-_Ya volvió el lado estupido..yo ya me preguntaba si era bipolar.. veo que no estaba tan equivocada…_-Pensó con una gota bajándole por la nuca-Sobre lo que le dijiste a Sting…-Dijo sonrojada recordando _"Ella esta con migo", "Ella esta con migo", "Ella esta con migo"-_Repetía internamente-

-A…eso..-Dijo el, que ahora al acordarse lo que había dicho inconcientemente, se sonrojo –Eehh...bueno…veras…es que ese imbecil…pues….-

-No importa…-Y lo abraza mas fuerte (ya que estaba tras de el en la moto)-Y, ¿a donde vamos?-

-Te dije que era una sorpresa.-

-No es justo, dime, vamos, dime, dime!.-

-Nota _mental2: Lucy puede ser rara y a la vez parecer una pequeña niña_-Pensó el con una gota en su sien-1ero dime quien era ese…-

-_Pensé que se había olvidado del…_-Pensó la rubia-El era…mi..mi novio…-Dijo ocultando parte de su rostro en su cerquillo-

-¿Nada más?-

-_¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta..?-_Se decía-A_ veces puede ser listo…-_Meditaba ella-Fue una de las razones que me fui de casa…-Dijo finalmente..-

-Entiendo, sigue contándome.-Decía atento mientras se detenía en un semáforo-

-Yo veras… es una historia muy larga…-

-No importa, tenemos bastante tiempo, recién son las 7(PM)-Dijo causando una pequeña risita en ella-

-¿S-seguro?-

-Claro!, ahora somos amigos, puedes contarme lo que sea…-Esa palabra le gusto a Lucy, ella nunca había tenido uno, claro, de forma desinteresada, estaba feliz-

-Esta bien, todo comenzó desde muy pequeña, veras yo siempre Había tenido según el todo, pero para mi no lo era, tenia dinero, hermosos vestidos…todo lo que una pequeña podía soñar, todo menos con quien jugar…-Se le empezaban a caer unas pocas lagrimas-Pero ¿sabes? Siempre tuve a mi madre… pero... pero.. Ella… falleció cuando yo tan solo tenía 7 años…-

Ahora las lagrimas fueron mas, cosa que noto Natsu, por lo cual doblo en la esquina y después de 2 cuadras paro en una hermosa plaza(que casualmente no había nadie)-Después de eso..-Seguía contando la rubia, pero algo la detuvo al percatarse de que se habían detenido, y Natsu estaba parado frente a ella con una mano extendida, pidiéndole que se bajase, ella obedeció y en seguida lo abrazo, le causaba gran dolor desenterrar esos recuerdos…

-Lucy...perdón… no era mi intención hacerte llorar…-

-No te preocupes-Dijo ella alejándose un poco del y secándose las lagrimas-Te seguiré contando, ¿de acuerdo?, necesito desahogarme con alguien…Nunca se lo había contado a alguien, siempre me lo guardaba para mi, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento…,pero todo empeoro cuando crecí, a el yo no le importaba, solo le importaba el maldito dinero y su trabajo… y justamente con eso, recién ahora el día de mi supuesta boda me vengo a enterar de eso, que me tenia que casar con el, sin siquiera conocerlo, o algo.. todo por el maldito dinero…¿y sabes que es lo peor?, la boda la planeo enseguida mi madre murió…, nunca le habíamos importado…-Las lagrimas salieron nuevamente, pero con mas poder-

-No llores mas, por favor, ¿sabes? Hace poco que nos conocimos, pero siento que con tigo, puedo estar sin sentir temor por pensar que nada mas estas con migo por interés, se como se siente, yo nunca conocí a mi madre, ella murió al poco tiempo de yo nacer, por una enfermedad..Solo me queda mi padre, pero el es muy amable, siempre pude contar con el, pero todo tiene su lado malo,¿no?, el trabaja mucho…-

-Lo siento…-Dijo ella apretando sus puños-Ahora yo te eh hecho sufrir…-

-No te preocupes...todo eso siempre pude soportarlo, el me visita de ves en cuando, ya lo conocerás…-Y la abraza- Yo también necesito desahogarme..-

-Natsu…-

-Yo me deshago de tu sufrimiento…-

-Gracias…-

-No te preocupes…-Dice con una pequeña sonrisa separándose de ella-Ahora cambiando de tema, ¿tienes el uniforme del instituto?-

-Que rápido cambias de tema-Dijo con ironía en medio de una pequeña risita-

-ja!, es que no me gusta ver llorar a la gente, y menos a ti…-

-…-Se sonroja-

-Vamos, contéstame!-

-Si, perdón, No, me olvide de comprarlo…-

-No te preocupes, vamos, ¿quieres saber el lugar sorpresa?-

-Seguro!-Pensó un momento-No tengo dinero…Lo gaste todo en ese apartamento!-

-No te preocupes, entonces, yo seré tu banco personal.!-Dijo con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa-

-N-no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad…-

-No te preocupes, como veo que me entiendes, te contare mi secreto, algo que nada mas dos personas saben además de mi…-

-¿Seguro..?-

-Por supuesto!, pero no se lo digas a nadie.-

-Ok-

-haber si mi apellido te suena de algo..Dragneel…-La rubia abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos (que ya casi no tenían rastro de lágrimas)-

-¿D-Dragneel?!-Dijo aturdida-T-tu eres… eres el hijo de ese empresario millonario!... mi padre lo nombraba un par de veces-Dijo eso ultimo ocultando su rostro-

-¿A si, que decía?-

-Nada bueno..Mi padre siempre quiso ser el único con gran poder económico, pero tu padre nos igualaba o superaba, Ja-Soltó una pequeña risa de burla-Lo enfurecía ser el nuecero 2…-

-…-

-Pero no te preocupes, no soy como el, a mí no me importa el dinero..-

-Lo se-

-Gracias-

-No te preocupes-

-Pero esto no será para siempre, te prometo que conseguiré un trabaja para poder pagarte todo, y no ser un peso mas.-Dijo segura-

-No es necesario, pero si quieres mañana después de clases vamos a buscarte uno,¿Qué tal?-

-Claro!-

-Perfecto, pero vamos que se nos hizo tarde para ir al centro comercial…-

-Tienes razón, son las 8:30...momento...¿Al centro comercial?!, pero te acabo de decir que no te quiero hacer gastar dinero innecesario!-

-No es innecesario quiero que te veas linda…-Dijo sonrojándose y sonrojando a la rubia-

-O-ok…-Y se fueron a la moto en medio de un silencio algo extraño…-

**FIN C=**


	7. Capitulo 7: El Tour (parte 2)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 7: El Tour (parte 2): De compras y sonrojos!**_

**Una cosa, esta abreviatura significa centro comercial: CC**

En todo el camino no se dijeron nada, prefirieron que no, necesitaban digerir todos esos acontecimientos…

En el CC:

-Uau! Es.. Enorme..-Dijo deslumbrada Lucy-

-¿Nunca habías venido a uno?-

-No, nunca…-Dijo algo triste.-

-Lucy, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro.-

-Quiero que no estés nunca más triste, quiero que solo sonrías, y que las lagrimas que derrames, sean de felicidad.-Le dijo-

-…-Se había sorprendido-_No puedo creer que Natsu sea tan tan… ¿Poético?_-Pensó ella-Si!-Dijo contenta-

-Bien a apurarnos!-

Y se fueron tienda por tienda, mirando vitrina por vitrina, pero en una de esas tiendas estaba la que Natsu buscaba…

-Mira Lucy!, ahí esta la tienda que estaba buscando!-Lucy mira, y le da un cachetazo-

-Eres un pervertido!-Le dice, ya que la tienda que pensaba que decía Natsu era, nada más y nada menos, que una mercería (tienda de ropa interior)-

-Pero que dices!, yo te estoy señalando la tienda de alado!-

-Nani?!-Mira un poco mas al costado y se encuentra con la tienda de uniformes-Lo siento, pensé que decías la tienda de al lado…-Dice apenada y abochornada-

-¿Quien es la pervertida ahora?, eh?!-Dice en tono de burla-_Aunque…_-Piensa perversamente-_Esa tienda tiene prendas... "Interesantes" de ver en un cuerpo como el de Lucy…_-Dice para sus adentros mientras se soba el mentón, hasta que el pequeño lado cuerdo y coherente lo hace reaccionar, y darse cuenta que un pequeño hilo rojo sale de su nariz…-_Estupido! ¿Desde cuando eres un pervertido!?..Eh?! No lo soy!_

_Entonces explica el hilo que corre de tu nariz…Ehh?!¿Cuando es que esto paso?!..Cuando empezaste a imaginar a Lucy luciendo esas prendas tan… Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase conciencia!.. Quien lo dice?!...Yo!..No me sirve!-_Mientras Natsu y su conciencia seguían discutiendo, Lucy lo mira con cara de preocupación, ya que este estaba haciendo caras sumamente raras y cómicas a la vez-_Y a este que mosca le pico?! … No lo se, pero eso que sale de su nariz, no es precisamente lo que tendría que salir…Eres un asco!...Cállate y hazlo reaccionar, todos nos están mirando raro!...Si!-_Y Lucy le dio un cachetazo que resonó en todo el CC-

-Lucy!¿ Por que hiciste eso?!-Se quejaba mientras se acariciaba donde la rubia le había dejado su mano marcada-Dolió!-

-Ya para de quejarte!, estabas haciendo caras raras!-

-L-lo siento…-

-Es lo de menos, creo que por el cachetazo que te di, hice que tu rara hemorragia nasal se duplicara (que saliera mas sangre)-

-Ves! Eres un monstruo!-

-¿A caso quieres otro golpe?!-

-No!-

-Perfecto.-

-Vamos por tu uniforme-

-¿Pero es que acaso eres ciego?-

-Basta de insultos, Lucy!-

-Pero es que tu torpeza asombra… el dueño ya esta cerrando…-

-¿Yy?-

-¿Como que "¿YY?"?-

-El dueño es amigo mío y de mi padre, no te preocupes, solo una cosa, el es algo..mm.. como decirlo de una forma .. no tan discriminante…? Ya se! Hibrido..-

-Eh?!, no entendí…-

-Ya lo veras…, Ya lo veras…, pero antes solo quiero decir que no me hago cargo de los traumas que puedas conseguir por esto…-

-Eh?!, ahora entendí menos!-

-No importa…, solo ven..-Y la tomo del brazo para llevarla con el "hibrido", caminan un par de metros, y:-

-Hola "barbie"-

-Hola Natsu…. Un momento..Natsu?!-Y se abalanza a abrazarlo y a refregar su mejilla en la del, cosa que provoco asco en Natsu y Lucy.-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto poniéndose serio-¿Es tu novia?-

-Eh?!-Dijeron ambos, pero no pudieron responder a la pregunta, ya que, estas siguieron:-

-¿Debo sentir celos?,¿Le digo a tu padre?, ¿Cómo se llama?,¿Hace cuanto están juntos?,¿Dónde se conocieron?-Y podrían seguir de no ser porque Natsu lo detuvo-

-Barbie.-

-…-No lo escuchaba, solo seguía con su interrogatorio-

-BARBIE!-Grito dejándolo casi sordo-

-¿Que acaso quieres dejarme sordo!?-Exclamo el rubio teñido-

-Es que no me escuchabas..-

-Es que ella es muy fea para ti, ano ser por sus atributos…-

-¿Que te pasa!?-Lo rezongo el pelirosado-Y si es linda…-Dijo bajito-

-¿Entonces si es tu novia?-

-No!-Gritaron los 2 totalmente rojos como tomates-

-Bueno, bueno,¿ a que viene la interrupción al cerrado de mi tienda?-

-Vinimos por un uniforme para Lucy.-

-Con que se llama Lucy…, interesante, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?-

-N-no..-

-No te entereza-Dijo secamente Natsu-

-Bueno!Tampoco para ese tono…-

-Solo dame el uniforme para ella! Dijo ya desesperado Natsu-

-Ok,ok…pasen-Dijo, ellos pasaron y cerro la puerta, acto seguido encendió la luz y Lucy casi cae de espaldas-

-Es una pasarela!-Dijo fascinada, ya que ciertamente lo era (literalmente hablando)-

-Parecido-Dijo Barbie-Ahora sígueme-

-Ok-El se disponía a seguirlo, pero se detuvo y se volteo para decir-Solo ella Natsu, o ¿es acaso que la quieres ver en ropa interior?..¿Desde cuando te volviste un pervertido?..Creo que tendré que llamar a Igneel…-

-Cállate!-

-No me grites! Snif… Soy sensible snif….-Dijo en medio de un teatro de lagrimas-

-Esta bien, pero no comiences con tu ridiculeces…-

-No es para que me hables así! Snif..

-Ya cállate y dale el maldito uniforme!-

-Para eso pedazo de animal tengo que sacarle las medidas!-

-Se me calman los 2!-Grito histéricamente Lucy.-

-Da miedo..-Dijeron asustados los 2-

-De acuerdo, como decía-Dijo Barbie-Tu, Lucy, ven, y tu-Dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Natsu- Te quedas aca,-Se gira y le hace seña a Lucy para que valla yendo, esta obedece-Solo espera y veras el asombroso espectáculo que te espera…-Le dijo con una cara que asusto a Natsu-

-Eeh?-Solo eso pudo decir-

15 Minutos después las luces se apagaron e hicieron que Natsu(que ahora se encontraba sentado frente a la supuesta pasarela,)se acomodara para quedar mas "atento", para luego escuchar de un megáfono saliera la voz de Barbie diciendo:

-Natsu, ahora presenciaras la pasarela de tu vida…, obviamente protagonizado por tu "amiguita" Lucy, 1ero estilo de noche-

Y la música empezó a sonar dejando ver a la rubia modelando un hermoso vestido(bastante escotado cabe decir) con la pierna abierta(La derecha para ser mas exactos) de color rojo vivo, cosa que causo un casi desangro nasal de Natsu.

**NATSU POV:**

Después que la música empezara a sonar, y una luz que solo iluminaba la pasarela, apareció Lucy vistiendo un vestido…muy provocativo…era rojo y dejaba bien marcados los atributos de Lucy…de repente pude sentir que una roja sustancia emanaba de mi nariz, la toque y vi que era sangre, lo único que se me ocurrió fue tapármela, y entonces pude escuchar al maricon ese habla otra vez, solo que esta vez desde mi lado izquierdo(Cosa que casi hizo que me diera un infarto, o sea solo imagínense: Lucy en una pasarela vistiendo provocativamente + una música que no ayuda + un Barbie que se aparece de la nada = Natsu muerto por un infarto.

-¿Y?-Pregunto con una extraña expresión-

-¿Y que?-Conteste –

-¿Que te parece? Como le queda ese vestido?-

-….Bien…-Fue lo único que pude decir..Estaba muy sorprendido y sonrojado, cosa que el noto-

-¿Solo bien?-

-N-no se de que me estas hablando…-Intenté disimular-

-Sabes de que te estoy hablando, se te nota que te a "gustado"-Dijo simulando unas comillas-Si así te pusiste por verla así, no me quiero imaginar como te pondrás ahora…-

-¿Eh?-No entendía nada-_No entiendo nada….Hey estupido!...¿Que te pasa conciencia!?...Mira, L-lucy esta en traje de baño….Eh?!...Te aseguro que si fuera tu me desmayaría por desangro nasal….Cállate pervertido!... Pero el pervertido aquí eres tu…¿De que hablas?…Tu nariz…-_Hice lo que mi estupida conciencia me dijo , y tenia razón…,pero deje de preocuparme por mi nariz y mi conciencia y ver el hermoso espectáculo…un momento… mi conciencia tiene razón! Soy un pervertido!

-Hey!, ¿y que tal?, lo eligió ella solita, me asombro bastante, ya que ni siquiera mis modelos son concientes de la marca que utilizan…esa es lamedor que hay respecto a los bikinis, ella lo sabe muy bien…-

-Si, es muy inteligente, pero puedes darle el maldito uniforme antes que me muera desangrando?!-Pregunte con cierto deje de ironía-

-Si, si, pero antes de ver los uniformes faltan dos mas….-

-Dos mas!? Pero en ese caso me voy a morir desangrado!-

-Bieno, en ese caso, saco la parte de mercería…-

-EH?!-Eso era imposible, Lucy no seria capas de modelar esas prendas..¿o si?...-

-Mira, ahí esta la parte urbana….-

-¿Parte urbana?-Dije crédulo, o pobre de mi! Fui un idiota al pensar que mis hemorragias podían cesar, incluso con una simple falda negra, una musculosa rosada ajustada (cabe decir que dejaba bien notados sus "dotes"(NO! Mi maldita conciencia tiene razón!Me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido!) y calzaba unas sandalias negras con algo de taco- ¿Que me diste?-le pregunte-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Que rayos me diste!?, no paro de sangrar!-

-A, eso solo es porque te parece que Lucy es muy "caliente" o sexy.-

-¿Que dices?!,pensé que eras pasado para el otro lado!-

-Y lo soy-Dijo seguro, cosa que ocasiono que me alejara de su lado-

-Bien, ahora solo falta el uniforme, por cierto, en una semana viene tu padre a visitarte-

-¿Enserio?!-Pregunte algo contento-

-Sip, dijo que más te vale que tus notas vallan bien-

-S-si…-

-Mira, mira ¿Cómo le queda?-

-H-hermoso…..-Dijo sonrojado al verla con su uniforme, pero en ese momento, ella nos pregunto algo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que desfilar todo esto?-

-Eso es lo ultimo linda-Dijo Barbie-

-¿Que le dijiste?-

-Cálmate, a mí me gustan los hombres, solo lo digo como halago, ¿Es que eres ciego?!-

-C-claro que no!-

-¿Entonces?-

-….-No sabia que contestarle-

-Lucy, ya puedes ponerte tu ropa, pero antes déjame darte algo.-Le dijo antes de aparece e ir para donde ella estaba (ya que se había sentado)-

**NORMAL POV:**

20 minutos después de esto, apareció Lucy con unas cuantas bolsas de ropa:

-Mira Natsu!-Lo llamo la rubia-

-¿Qué es todo eso?-

-Barbie dijo que me quedaba muy bien, así que dijo que me lo llevara-

-Es raro que ande regalando la ropa que todavía no salio siquiera a la venta…-

-Tengo sueño…-

-Si, yo también-Se fijo la hora y casi se cae de espaldas-Son las 11! Y mañana nos tenemos que levantar a las 6!-

-Ya son las 11?!-Dijo impresionada-

-Vamonos!-

-Si!-Y ambos se empezaron a marchar bastante rápido, pero Barbie los detuvo dándole algo a Natsu-

-Natsu querido! Espera! Te falta esto!-Dijo refiriéndose a unas bolsas como las de Lucy-

-¿Que son?-

-Un regalo para ti-

-Ok, ¿pero donde pongo todo esto?-Dijo mirando todas las bolsas (que eran como 15)-

-¿Quieres que los lleve en mi Ferrari?-

-¿Y mi moto?-

-Yo la llevo-Se ofreció Lucy-

-Pero,¿sabes como volver sola?-

-Claro!, tengo buena memoria para eso-

-¿Y la moto, la sabes manejar bien?-

-Si, aprendo rápido-

-Ok, pero mas te vale que ni tu ni la moto tengan ni un rasguño…-

-Ok-

Luego de eso Natsu le dio las llaves a Lucy y se marcharon.

**FIN C=**


	8. Capitulo 8: El Instituto

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 8:El Instituto.**_

Lucy fue la 1era en llegar al parking, después de estacionar la moto ninja de Natsu se encontró con una sorpresa, mas bien con alguien, para ser mas específicos, cierto chico rubio de ojos azules…

-Hola Lucy-Dijo Sting-

-¿Q-que ases aquí?-

-Solo vine a visitarte…-

-¿como sabes que vivo aquí?-

-Sorpresa, sorpresa…-

-Basta de tanta intriga e idioteces…¿Qué quieres-Dijo mas enfadada-

-Solo vine a saludarte, aprovechando que no estaba el pelirosado ese..-Dijo con algo de enfado-

-Lárgate-Dijo mientras se bajaba de la moto-

-OK, pero déjame decirte que la moto te queda bastante bien…-

-Cállate-

-Nos vemos Lucy…-Dijo mientras se retiraba silenciosamente-

-¿Llegaste hace mucho?-Acaba de llegar Natsu, asustando a la rubia y ganándose un buen golpe-

-Kya!PAF!-

-Bestia! Eres una bruta Lucy!...auch, dolió!-Decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

-Lo siento, es que me asustaste…-

-Hola rubia, ¿llegaste hace mucho?-Pregunto Barbie-

-No… acabo de llegar.-

-A, bueno…-

-Vamos?-Dijo Natsu-

-Si-

-Nos vemos-Dijo Barbie yéndose en el auto anaranjado-

Natsu agarro las bolsas y se fueron a sus despectivos hogares, al llegar a las puertas de sus departamentos, Natsu le dio las cosas que el portero le había dado (lo de la veterinaria), cosa que alegro un poco a Lucy, incluso enterneció a Natsu, ya que Virgo (la perita rosada) dormía placidamente.

-Kawaii! Que linda! Es adorable!-

-Si…-Contesto a los halagos dados por parte de la rubia a la adorable perrita-

-¿Me ayudas a llevar las cosas a dentro?-

-Si, vamos…-Dijo mientras le ayudaba con las cosas que el portero había dejado en su departamento-

En la sala de Lucy:

-¿Donde dices que ponga la camita de Virgo?-

-¿Que tal en aquel rincón?-

-Tal vez…-

-¿Te parece si ya me voy a mi casa?-Pregunto mientras bostezaba cansadamente-No me lo tomes a mal, pero ya me dio sueñito…-

-Claro, ya puedes irte-

-Gracias, que descanses-

-Igualmente-

-Mañana vengo por ti a las 7:30,¿Ok?-

-Ok, y Natsu…-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por lo de hoy…. Te prometo que mañana conseguiré empleo.-

-No te preocupes, y gracias a ti también, yo también necesitaba desahogarme con alguien…-

-No, tu eres el que me hizo sonreír, hace tiempo que no lo hacia…-

-De nada, pero no le digas a nadie a parte de Erza y Grey mi secreto-

-Lo mismo para ti, pero a nadie…-

-Seguro-

-Chau, buenas noches-

-Si-

Y se fue dejando a una rubia bastante cansada, después de esto fue a darse una ducha y a dormir, lo mismo hizo el pelirosado.

A la mañana siguiente:

**LUCY POV:**

La alarma sonó a las 6:30, me desperté sumamente cansada, pero este se esfumo cuando recordé que hoy comenzaban las clases y que mi amigo pasaría por mi,

A si que rápidamente me duche y me vestí con mi nuevo uniforme que era una falda gras por sobre las rodillas y una camisa blanca con zapatos negros y medias blancas, además de un chaleco amarillo crema; luego fui a desayunar para después preparar mi mochila con mis cuadernos, después alimente a Virgo con un puñado de ración y un tarrito con algo de leche, cuando termine ya eran las 7:20, de repente me disponía a descansar cuando el timbre sonó:

-Lucy!-Me llamo el-

-Ya voy!-

**NORMAL POV:**

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto Natsu cuando Lucy abrió la puerta-

-Si, déjame agarrar las llaves y saludar a Virgo-

-¿Puedo saludarla yo también?-

-Claro, pasa-Y entro a saludar a la perrita-

-Hola virgo!-Saludo risueñamente a la perrita que salto como loca y empezó a ladrar –Hay que perrita tan bonita..Quien quiere jugar…-Eran algunas de las cosas que este decía, pero la rubia fue quien lo hizo apurarse i irse, ya que de lo contrario llegarían tarde-

-Vamos Natsu, llegaremos tarde…-

-SI, ya voy, vamos-Y se marcharon por la moto-

En el parking:

-Vamos en moto, ¿cierto?-

-Sip-

-Pero estoy de falda…-

-No importa-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, si alguien te dice algo yo, me encargo-Dijo siniestramente mientras se tronaba los nudillos-

-¿Quién va adelante?-

-¿Quieres ir tu?-

-Si por favor-

-A, veo que te acostumbraste,¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Ok, vamos sube-

-Si-Ella sube y se coloca el caso, luego Natsu hace lo mismo, pera emprender la marcha (bajo las indicaciones de el, ya que no se acordaba bien del camino).

En el instituto:

-Manejas bien Lucy-La felicito el-

-Gracias-Dijo algo sonrojada-

Mientras hablaban, no se percataron de todas las miradas que tenían encima, en especial la rubia…

-¿A ver idiotas, que tanto le ven!?-Dijo enfurecido Natsu al ver a sus compañeros prácticamente babear por Lucy-

-N-natsu, cálmate-Le decía inútilmente ella-

-Pero Lucy!, te dije que yo me encargaría si pervertidos como esos te quedaban viendo así….-

-…-No sabia que decirle, solo pudo sonrojarse-

-¿Vamos?, quiero presentarte en la clase y mostrarte el lugar-

-Ok, vamos-

Cuando empezaron a caminar todos se quedaban viendo a Lucy, por diferentes razones, como por celos (por parte de las chicas) o por pervertidos (por parte de los chicos, también a Natsu lo felicitaban y le decían de todo un poco…

-Lucy-

-¿Si?-

-Esa es la biblioteca, y por allá, por la escalera a la derecha, la adscripción y a la izquierda la dirección y secretaria, mas arriba es la cafetería, mas adelante están los baños y por acá son los salones, mira este es el nuestro-Explico Natsu-

-Entiendo…¿Levy,Gajell,Erza,Jerall,Loke y Grey son de nuestro salón? –

-Todos menos Erza y Jeral, el es de 4to D y ella de 3ero B-

-OK-

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto el-

-Claro-

Después de que Natsu le mostrara a Lucy el lugar, fueron al salón, donde (prácticamente todos, menos los que los encontraron en la playa) lees hicieron una pregunta:

-¿Ella es tu novia?-

-Sabes, es la…-Empezó a contar con los dedos las veces que le hicieron esa pregunta, pero no le alcanzaron los dedos de ambas manos-no importa, el punto es, NO!-Grito eufóricamente-Y ni se te ocurra preguntarle alguna de tus típicas preguntas Max….-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, es solo mi vecina, y acabó de mudarse, claro, además de mi amiga, así que, repito, NI SE LES OCURRA SOBRE PASARCE CON ELLA IDIOTAS!-Grito para todo el salón-

-N-natsu, creo que te pasaste esta vez…-Dijo Lucy tímidamente, que acababa de llagar de hablar con Levy-

-Claro que no Lucy, estos estupidos juntos llegan casi a ser como Loke-

-Cabeza de flama, casi rompes los vidrios ¡-Dijo Grey-

-¿Alguien te pregunto cubito de hielo?-

-¿A quien le llamas así, he?!-

-Ven Lucy, estos idiotas jamás entenderán que alguien como tu no merece estar junto ellos…aun no entiendo que le vio Jubia a Grey….-

-¿Quién es Jubia?,¿Es la novia de Grey?-

-Si-

-Gracias-

-S-volvió Natsu, por lo tanto no pudo terminar de hablar-

-Deja de coquetear con Lucy, leoncito-

-Me arruinas la diversión….-

-Largo-

-S-si…-

-¿Que tenemos ahora Natsu?-Pregunto Lucy-

-Mmm….Creo que literatura con Capricornio-

-Literatura a primera?!-

-Si, por desgracia….-Menciono como cuando va en un transporte-

-¿Y después?-

-No lo se…-Dijo con una cara bastante cómica (y similar a cuando escucha que aparece Erza en el anime)-

-Ah, recién me acuerdo, Levy y Cana me dijeron que en el Café donde trabajan ellas con Bisca buscan camarera-

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que "Y"?! Yo busco trabajo idiota!-

-Cierto, cierto…ya me había olvidado…,¿Entonces no tenemos que buscar después de clases?-

-No-

-Genial!-

-¿Y tu no trabajas?-

-Si, medio tiempo donde trabajan Grey,Gajell y Jerall, en una ferreria-

-Ah…-

-¿Dónde queda ese café?-

-Creo que dijeron en la calle "Neko-chan"…-

-¿Esquina "Sakuras"?-

-Si!¿Como adivinaste?-

-Porque queda a 3 cuadras de donde trabajo, después del vamos casi siempre con los chicos a comer algo ahí-

-¿Y hoy tienes que ir?-

-Si, como alas 15:30, ¿Y tú?-

-Si también, pero a las 15:45, hoy en principio a hablar con la encargada-

-Si, hablando de eso… Erza es la encargada…-

-¿Erza tu prima?-

-Si, pero no te fíes, ella en realidad es muy macabra y diabólica…-Dijo medio temblando-

-Exagerado…-

-No lo soy!-

-Claro que si-

-Bienvenidos de vuelta mocosos-Dijo el director Macarov Dreyar (N/A: No me acuerdo bien como era)-Veo que ya están haciendo disturbios, en especial tu Natsu-

-V-Viejo?!-Dijo sorprendido-


	9. Capitulo 9: El Nuevo Empleo

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo: El Nuevo Empleo**_

En este capitulo puse un poco de Gales Grubia, no es mucho, pero luego planeo hacer algún fic o one-shot sobre estas parejas.

-¿Que ases aquí?!-Pregunto indignado Natsu-

-¿Lo conoces?-Pregunto Lucy-

-Si, es el director, Makarov-

-Aah-

-Tu eres la nueva,¿no?-Le pregunto el director a Lucy-

-Si…-

-Perfecto, a eso vine, vine a presentarte, pero veo que ya se conocían con Natsu,¿ acaso es tu novio?, que mal gusto….-

-EH?!, N-no ¡! No lo somos!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-Se acabo de mudar a mi edificio, ella es Lucy-Explico El-

-Muy bien, bueno ahora los dejo con el profesor para tener la clase de literatura, que la disfruten..-Dijo en tono de burla-JAJAJA!-Se fue riendo con su distintiva risa maléfica-

-Es raro….-Comento Lucy con la gota n la cien-

-Si, pero tu tampoco eres muy normal…-

-PAFF!-Un buen golpe le dio ella-

-No era para que me golpees!-

-¿Como que no?! Me acabas de Lamar rara!-

-N-no es cierto…-

-¿Acaso estas diciendo que miento?-Dije aterradoramente-

-N-no…-

-Bien, eso pensé….-Dijo con autosuficiencia-

-Silencio!-Llego el profesor-Todos los alumnos a sus respectivos lugares-

-AYE!-Dijeron todos mientras que hacían lo que les dijeron-

-Tu eres la nueva alumna Lucy Hearthfilia,¿Cierto?-

-Si-

-Bien, ¿ya te presentaste?-

-Si-(parecía un robot XP, solo dice si)-

-Bien ve a tu lugar-

Después de tener 2 largas y aburridas horas de literatura, tuvieron un recreo (receso) de 5 minutos, pero al tocar el timbre el profesor quiso hablar con la rubia.

-Señorita, ¿puedo hablar con usted?-Pregunto Capricorn-

-Si, claro-

-¿Usted es hija de Layla y Jude Heartfilia?-

-S-si-Dijo un poco triste-

-Sabe, yo conocí a su madre, éramos buenos amigos….-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, hablando de ella, ¿como esta?, hace unos cuantos años que no la veo…-

-Ella….-Bajo su rostro ocultando parte del bajo su flequillo-Ella falleció…-Dijo intentando no llorar...-No llorare…no llorare…Se lo prometí a Natsu…-Pensaba ella-Falleció 7 años después de que yo nací…de una enfermedad.-

-Au, lo siento, no...No sabía…-Dijo demostrándole sus condolencias-

-No se preocupe…-

-Tú, eres igual a ella….-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto intentado recuperar su sonrisa-

-Si, ano ser por sus ojos, ella los tenia celestes…, pero aun así, son iguales.-

-Gracias-

-Bueno, ya puedes irte-

-Nos vemos-

-Si-

Después que termino de hablar con el, salio lomas rápido que pudo del pasillo ignorando que tendría clases, y se fue al patio, a soltar el nuevo sufrimiento que intentaba guardar….

Natsu la vio salir así, y pudo reconocer unas pequeñas y traslucidas gotas caer e sus mejillas.

-Lucy…-Dijo preocupado, al verla pasar, acto seguido fue tras ella.-

-¿Qué le paso al cabeza de fósforo?-Le preguntó Gajell a Levy-

-No lo se-Contesto-Creo que fue tras Lu-chan-

-¿Lu-chan?,¿Quién es ese?, ¿Por qué le dieses así?, tu eres solo mía enana-

-Es Lucy, idiota!-Le grito sonrojada-

-¿Otra vez con sus típicas peleas de pareja?-Pregunto Grey-

-Que suerte que Jubia y Grey-sama no pelan así…-Dijo Jubia.-

-¿Que le paso a flamitas?-

-Grey-sam, creo que Natsu fue tras el rival del amor de Jubia-

-¿Hablas de Lucy?, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no tienes ninguna rival del amor?-

-L-lo siento Grey –sama-

-No tienes de que preocuparte-Y la besa, dejando a Jubia bien sonrojada-

-Ves idiota, incluso Grey es mas lindo que t-Gajell la corta con un corto beso, y Levy queda igual que Jubia-Bobo…-

-¿Quieres otro beso enana?-

-S-si…-

-Que pena, pues no lo tendrás..-Dijo burlonamente-

-Entonces iré a pedírselo a Jet o Droy…-Pero unos brazos la detuvieron-

-Tu eres MIA… ¿entendiste?-

-S-si..-

-Muy bien, Oigan, ustedes 2-Dijo refiriéndose a Jubia y Grey- Van a quedarse sin lenguas-

-HA-HA-HA-Rió sarcásticamente Grey después de dejar de besar a Jubia-

-Oh...Grey-sama besa tan bien…-

-Jubia,¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes eso de "Grey-sama"?-

-L-lo siento…-

-¿De vuelta con lo mismo?, Tu quieres otro beso, ¿cierto?-

-Si…-

-Ya dejen ese escupid jueguito, ahí viene el profe rarito…-

-Gajell!, no es "profe rarito" es Sagitarius-

-No me corrijas enana-

-Y tú no me llames "enana"-

-¿Sino que?-

-Te quedaras sin besos…-

-NO! Todo menos eso!-

-Entonces deja de llamarme así-

-Si, Levy-chan-

-Mucho mejor-

Luego de estos breves momentos, llegaron Natsu y Lucy:

-¿Que sucedió?-Pregunto Grey-¿Qué le hiciste?, ¿Por qué Lucy estuvo llorando?-Pregunto al notar los rojos e hinchados ojos de ella-

-¿Qué le paso a Lu-chan?-

-¿Pueden contestar?-Pregunto Gajell-¿Qué le hiciste a la coneja?-

-¿Por qué la llamas Coneja?!-Pregunto Natsu-

-Porque tengo ganas-

-Idiota….-Dijo apunto de agarrarse a golpes, pero "algo" los detuvo, mas bien alguien-

-Natsu, ¿Por qué Lucy estuvo llorando?, No te habrás sobre pasado,¿O si?-Aprecio Erza con una terrorífica aura cubriéndola mientras se tronaba los nudillos-

-C-claro que no…-

-Explícate-Le dijo, no más bien ordeno ella-

-Veras…-

**FLASH-BACK:**

En el patio:

-Lucy... ¿Por que lloras?-

-N-no no estoy llorando…-

-Mentirosa… ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Es que... el profesor de literatura conocía a mi madre…-Empezó a llorar-

-¿Qué te dijo?, dime ahora y lo voy a golpear…-

-No!, solo me pregunto sobre ella, el no sabia que ella… ella …-Ya no pudo retener las lagrimas-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí?-

-S-si, créeme que tuve que hacer uso de, mi autocontrol para no llorar frente del…-

-No llores más….-

-P-ero...no puedo…-Y lo abraza para terminar de desahogarse-

5 o 10 minutos después:

-¿Terminaste?-

-Si-

-Vamos, y límpiate las lagrimas, porque si Erza te ve así, y sabe que estuviste con migo, me matara… pensara que me sobre pase con tigo, Ho que te dije o hice algo…-Ya empezaba a imaginarse las posibles torturas…-

-….-Ella solo soltó una pequeña risita, cosa que alegro a Natsu-Vamos-

**FIN DE FLASH-BACK:**

Explico el pelirosa, pero fue en vano, igual recibió una buena golpiza:

-Pero te dije que yo no le hice nada!-

-No importa!, por las dudas!-

-Ten piedad!-Dijo entre lloriqueos-

-Nunca!-

-Vamos, Lu-chan, ahí viene los profesores Geminis-

-¿Pero y Natsu?-

-No te preocupes, tanto yo como cabeza de flama hemos soportado como 18,5 años de tortura, y heme aquí!-Dijo Grey-

-SI!, Grey-sama tiene razón!,ninguna de las golpizas de Erza-san pudo afectar su motricidad, Jubia es testigo, Grey-sama besa demasiado bien..-

-Jaja!-Todos estallaron en risas-

-Jubia! No me dejes pegando!-

-Pero es cierto!, además Jubia no dijo lo que Jubia y Grey-sama hacen en …-Grey le tapo la boca-

-Cállate!-

-Dinos, Jubia!, dinos!-

-¿De donde saliste Cana!?-Dijeron todos-

-Eres peor que Max…-Dijo Natsu sudando frió-

-Kya!-Grito Lucy-Un monstruo!PAFF!-Otro golpe para la colección del pobre pelirosa-

-Lucy!, entre tu y Erza me van a matar!-

-¿Natsu?-

-SI!-

-Pero es que quedaste desfigurado flamitas…-

-Cierto, pareces un montón de mierda cabeza de flama…-Dijo Gajell-

-Cállense!-Grito el profesor-Si no los suspendo a todos!-

-AYE!-

-Bien entonces todos entendieron, ¿No es así?-

-S-Si…-

-En ese caso, ¿No le molestara hacer un leve resumen para toda la clase, osi señor Dragneel?-

-Este...vera… "x" sumado a alfa y restando beta tiene que dar gama….-Dijo todo desconcertado-

-Estamos en geografía, no en matemáticas, señor Dragneel-Grey se caía de la risa- O ¿a caso usted señor Fullboster podrá explicarnos cual es la demografía de Taiwán?-

-¿5.000.000?-

-Huas!no me haga reír!, ustedes dos se van a la dirección!, pero usted señor Dragneel primero pase por la enfermería… esa nariz sangra demasiado…-

-S-si…-

Y ambos se fueron a donde les indicaron.

**FIN C=**


	10. Capitulo 10: En El Empleo

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 10: En El Empleo.**_

Después de que a Natsu lo curaran de la gran golpiza recibida, que Jubia llorara a mares y maldijera a Natsu por mandar a su "Grey-sama" a la dirección, Y soportar una hora de geografía y luego una de historia tenían la hora y media del almuerzo:

-Lu-chan ahora es la hora del almuerzo, ¿vienes?-Pregunto Levy-

-No, primero voy a la enfermería a ver a Natsu-

-Ok, los esperamos haya-

-Si, pero… no se donde queda…-Dijo deprimida mientras Levy se iba-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-Pregunto Cana-

-Claro, Cana, ¿sabes donde es?-

-Si-

-Perfecto, vamos con tu novio-

-No es mi novio!-

-Lo que digas…-

-…-

Cana llevo a Lucy a la enfermería (que casualmente quedaba a unos pocos metros bajando la escalera, y se despidió dejando una amenaza:

-Aquí es, me voy, y nos vemos, recuerda, mas te vale que no faltes a la entrevista…-Dijo amenazadoramente-

-S-si…-Cana se va, y ella entra-¿Natsu?, ¿Estas aquí?-

-¿Lucy?-Pregunta el mientras se colocaba la camisa, ya que la enfermera Porlyuska (N/A: tampoco me acuerdo como se escribía…) se lo había pedido para poder comprobar que Erza nuevamente casi le quiebra un par de costillas-

-P-perdón..-Dice sonrojada-No sabia que te estabas cambiando…-

-No, no pasa nada, mira, ya esta-Le muestra que se termino de abrochar los botones-

-O-ok…, la enfermera te curo tus heridas?-

-Si, vamos a almorzar-

En la cafetería, Lucy va a la mesa junto Levy,Gajell,Cana,Erza,Loke,Grey y Jerall, mientras Natsu iba por los almuerzos de ella y del:

-Hola-Saludo alegremente a todos-

-Hola-Saludaron todos al unísono-

-Lu-chan, ya hablamos con Erza, y ella dijo que ya tienes empleo-

-¿Enserio?!-Dijo sorprendida y contenta-

-Si!-

-Gracias Erza!-Dijo mientras prácticamente se le tiraba encima para abrazarla-

-N-no fue nada…-

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!-

-S-si…, solo ya suéltame!-

-Si-Dijo mientras regresaba a su asiento-Muchas gracias, ¿cuando comienzo?-

-Hoy, a las 4 menos cuarto-

-Ok-

-¿Qué tanto festejo?-Pregunto Natsu mientras llegaba y le daba su almuerzo a Lucy-Toma-

-Gracias Natsu-

-Si-

-Bien, y Lucy,¿ te contó Natsu que hoy hay natación? –Le pregunto Cana-

-¿Nanii?!-Dijo sorprendida-

-Si, ¿No lo sabias, Lu-chan?-

-No…-Dijo deprimiéndose-No tengo traje de baño…-

-Si quieres, yo te presto la mía-Se ofreció Erza-

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro, pero solo por hoy-

-Ok-

-La profesora...esh… un posho gritshona…-Dijo Natsu mientras comía una hamburguesa-

-¿Qué?-

-Primero traga cabeza de flama!y no tires la comida para todos lados.. Das asco… -

-GLUC…-Acabo de tragar la comida-Cállate idiota!,-Gira para mirar a Lucy y le dice:-Te dije que la profesora es muy gritona, ser llama Aquarius-

-Haa…-

-Y otra cosa, es un poco rara…-Dijo Cana

-Entiendo…-

-Ja, y dicen que tiene un amorío con el profesor de gimnasia, Escorpio-Dijo Grey-

-No te creo!-

-Si, todos andan diciendo eso…-

-Jubia apoya lo que dijo Grey-sama-

-Jubia…-

-P-perdón…-

-No tienes que…-

-Ya paren sus carcelerías!-Grito Gajell-

-Yo no digo cursilerías idiota!, el problema es que tu eres un amargado!-

-Claro que no!, ¿no es así enana?-

-Que no me digas enana!-

-¿O si no?-

-¿Te lo tengo que decir otra vez?-

-No, Levy-chan-

-¿Quién diría que la pequeña Levy domaría a la bestia con pearcings?-Dijo burlonamente Natsu-

-¿A quien le dices bestia, eh?-

-A ti idiota-

-¿Ya están peleando estupidos?!-Dijo Loke, que hasta ese momento estaba extrañamente callado-

-¿A caso ustedes cuatro están peleando?-Dijo diabólicamente –Erza-

-N-no…-

-Perfecto, ahora, todos a sus salones…-

-Pero si todavía no toco el timbre…-Se quejaron todos-

-A no, escuchan…-Y toco el maldito timbre-

-S-si…-Y todos se levantaron y fueron a sus lugares-

-Ha, Lu-chan ven con migo que te alcanzo el traje de baño-

-Si-

Después de que Lucy fuera a buscar el traje de baño, fue a los vestidores y luego a su clase de natación, en ella le lanzaron silbidos y dijeron todo tipos de cosas, desde piropos hasta otro tipo de idioteces, por lo cual, recibieron un par de golpes de parte de Natsu lo cual a Lucy al verlo otra vez de traje de baño y todo mojado, provoco lo mismo que cuando fueron a la playa, que se sonrojaran, pero lo que no sabia Lucy, era que el también era bastante popular entre las chicas, pero el solito se encargaba de ellas.

Luego de la clase todos a los vestidores y a ducharse, para lo que finalmente sonó el milagroso timbre de la hora de salida.

-¿Vamos Lucy?-Pregunto Natsu-

-Si, sino no me alcanzara para cambiarme e ir a trabajar-

-Si, yo te levo, me queda de paso-

-Ok-

Fueron al estacionamiento y se encontraron con un "amiguito":

-Hola Lucy-

-¿Qué rayos te quieres?-Pregunto Natsu-

-Nada que te incumba, quiero hablar con MI chica-

-¿Lo que imbecil?-

-¿Eres sordo?-

-Pero tu quieres un golpe, ¿No?-

-Natsu, vamonos…-

-Pero Lucy!, te esta molestando!-Estaba haciendo berrinche-

-No importa, llegaremos tarde-

-Esta bien, sube-

-Si-

-No me ignoren!-

-Cállate-Le ordeno Natsu mientras encendía la moto-Y escúchame bien, si yo me entero que estuviste molestando a Lucy otra vez, te juro que te mato-

-Lo que digas, rocita-Y se marcho-

-Lucy, si te vuelve a molestar, me avisas y lo golpeo-

-No tienes que ser tan violento-

-Bueno…-

Y ambos fueron al edificio, se cambiaron y se fueron a sus trabajos.

En el de Lucy:

-Hola, ya llegue-

-Bien, la primera parte de tu prueba esta aprobada-Dijo Erza-

-¿Prueba?!-Pregunto ella-

-Si, Lu-chan la primera parte es la llegada temprano, son tres partes-

-Gracias Levy-chan-

-De nada-

-Bien, basta de cuchicheos, es hora de trabajar!-

-AYE!-

-Lucy, la segunda prueba consta en ver que tan bien tomas las órdenes de los clientes-

-Si, ¿Pero no necesito un uniforme?-

-Ha, si!, casi me olvido, vuelvo en un momento-Se dio medio vuelta y fue a la parte de mas atrás de los mostradores, y cuando volvió, le dio su uniforme a Lucy-Ten, es como el nuestro-Dijo mostrándole así el uniforme, que constaba de un traje a lo maid color "verdecito" con mangas sin hombros y un pequeño delantal atado en la cintura-¿Te gusta?-

-Si!, esta precioso!:..-

-Gracias, yo los diseñe-Explico Erza-

-Pues te quedaron bien elegantes y lindos-

-Bueno, basta de hablar, y ponte a trabajar-(me quedo una rima… )-

-AYE!-Dijo a lo militar-

-Ve a cambiarte, que ya hay muchos clientes-

-Si-Y fue a los vestidores, al salir Erza quedo impresionada al ver como le quedaba-

-Te queda muy bien Lucy-

-Si Lu-chan, te queda perfecto!-Comento Levy-

-Gracias Levy…-

-¿Acaso les dije que descansaran Levy?-

-N-no…-Dijeron al unísono-

-Entonces, pónganse a eso-

-Si!-Y ambas salieron a eso-

Lucy estuvo yendo de mesa en mesa tomando las órdenes de cuanto cliente entrara, hasta que le toco un pequeño recreo de 15 minutos, al irse a descansar, recibió un mensaje en el celular de Natsu el cual Lucy respondió:

El: "Hola Lucy, estoy en mi descanso, dime a que hr terminas tu trabajo así paso por ti"

Ella: "Salgo a las 5, pero no es necesario q pases x mi"

El: "No t preocupes, no es nada"

Ella: "Ok, t espero, pero a q hr sales tu?"

El: "No me tutees, y salgo a las 4:50"

Ella:"Ok, nos vemos"

Hasta que apareció Erza:

-¿Qué estas haciendo lucy?-

-Etto…yo mandaba un mensaje…-

-¿A caso no vistes el letrero?-

-¿Qué letrero?-

-Ese-Dijo señalando un enorme letrero que estaba un poco mas a la derecha que estaba ella-

-Aa… ese letrero…-

-Si-

-OK, entonces lo guardo-

-Y vuelves a trabajar, se acabo el descanso, y aun te queda media hora de trabajo-

-Si-

Y volvió a trabajar otros 20 minutos, ya que al parecer cierto pelirosa se presento en el lugar como de costumbre (según el), con los novios de sus nuevas amigas, y jefa:

-Hola Lucy-

-Hola, ¿Qué ases aquí?-

-Vine con ellos a comer algo, veo que tu trajecito te queda bastante bien…-

-Pervertido, ya veras cuando termine mi turno….-

-P-perdón…-

-Ya no sirve disculparse….-

-P-pero…-

-Nada, ahora-Trato de sacar su mejor sonrisa.-¿Qué van a ordenar chicos?-

-Un cortado con un sándwich caliente de jamón y queso-Pidió Grey-

-Yo un capuchino con dos medialunas dulces, coneja-Pidió Gajell-

-¿Por qué rayos la llamas así?!-Pregunto histéricamente Natsu-

-¿Qué te importa?-

-Idiota…-

-¿Vas a ordenar Natsu?-

-Si, quiero un café Irlandés con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate-

-¿Y tu Jerall?-

-EH?!-Estaba muy ocupado viendo a su novia- Un café con una macro-galletita con chispas de chocolate-

-Uy:::, estaba distraído viendo a su novia…-Fastidio Natsu-

-Cállate…-

-¿No van a ordenar nada más?-

-Nop.-

-Perfecto, ahora les traigo su orden-Y se fue por lo que le pidieron-

-Miren quien babea ahora…-Molesto Jerall a Natsu-

-Cállate…-

-Pero si es cierto cabeza de flama, ¿Quieres un babero?-Ahora era Grey quien lo molestaba-

-Ja, ¿Quién diría que el asexual del salamander estaría así por cierta rubia que conoció hace 3dias…-Molesto Gajell-

-Estupidos, además imbecil-Dijo ahora refiriéndose al moreno de pearcings-son con hoy casi 4 días…-

-Lo admitió!-Fastidio Grey-

-Sierra el pico idiota!-

-Señores-Llego Lucy con las órdenes-Les voy a pedir que no hagan escándalo en el establecimiento-

-Claro Lucy-

-Bien, aquí tienen-

-Gracias-

-Gracias-

-Gracias-

-Gracias, ¿Lucy puedo pedir algo para llevar?-Pregunto Natsu-

-¿Vas a comer algo mas después de eso?!-

-No es para mí-

-Bueno, y si puedes, lo pides cuando ya te vallas en la caja-

-Ok-

**FIN C=**


	11. Capitulo 11: Problemas, Y Al Hospital

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 11: Problemas, Y Al Hospital.**_

Lucy termino su turno y se dirigía a la salida, pero recordó que Nastu le había dicho que la llevaría, por lo tanto, lo busco con la vista y lo encontró en la caja pidiendo algo, así que fue para allí:

-Hola, ¿Qué estas pidiendo?-

-Es algo para después-

-¿Eh?-

-No importa, listo-Dijo mientras le pagaba a la cajera, que resulto ser Cana-¿Vamos?-

-Es algo para ti Lucy-Le explico Cana-

-Cana! , era una sorpresa!-

-No te preocupes, Natsu, gracias-

-No importa…-Dijo levemente sonrojado mientas se rascaba la nuca-

-Vamos, adiós Cana, saluda a las chicas de mi parte-

-Claro, nos vemos-

Natsu y Lucy salieron del café y el le pregunto si querría ir a la plaza que quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina a comer lo que el le había comprado, por lo cual ella responde que si, después fueron por la moto.

Ya allí:

-Toma, espero que te guste, Levy me dijo que podría gustarte-

-Gracias, ¿Qué es?-

-Una rebanada de Lemon pie y un capuccino-

-Me encanta, muchas gracias, ¿y para ti?-

-Ya comí, ven-Y la lleva a un pequeño banco que había ahí-

-Si, así es mejor- Habre la bolsa de papel blanco donde decía el nombre del café y empieza a probar el Lemon Pie, pero nota que Natsu miraba atento la rebanada de torta-¿Quieres?-

-Si-Y Lucy corta un trozo de la torta con la pequeña cucharita de plástico y lo convida-Esta rico-

-Si-

Cuando Lucy termino de comer el Lemon Pie y el capuccino, se disponían a irse, pero se encontraron con cierto molesto rubio:

-Hola, que coincidencia Lucy, ¿a caso interrumpo una cita?-

-No, ya nos íbamos Sting-Le contesta ella-

-¿Por qué estas tan apurada?, solo quiero habar con tigo-

-Vete-Le dice Natsu-

-¿Si no que rocita?-

-Te golpeare-

-Inténtalo, y veras-

-¿Veré que?, como sales con la cola entre las patas como un pobre perrito mojado?-

-Te estas buscando una paliza estupido-

-No lo creo, ¿Verdad preciosa?-

-Bastardo…-

-Dime Lucy,¿Qué le encontraste a este estupido?, ¿es el dinero?, ¿lastima?, ¿El sex…-Natsu no aguanta mas y le parte la nariz de un solo golpe-¿con que quieres pelear, eeh?-Y le devuelve el golpe con otro en la quijada-

-Golpeas bien mal nacido…-Dice mientras se soba donde lo golpeo-

-Tu también-

Y termina el dialogo dando lugar a una lluvia de golpes, uno de Natsu al abdomen del rubio, uno de regreso por parte del ala nariz de este, este lo golpea con una patada en las costillas y recibe un golpe en el rostro, con lo cual reacciona dándole un rodillazo en el estomago y luego un codazo en la espalda, dando así el fin a esta pelea.

-¿Eres estupido Natsu?!-

-Claro que no, ¿no oíste como te estaba tratando?, prácticamente te estaba llamando zorra, cosa que yo no aguanto, además, creo que con esto dejara de molestarte por un rato…-

-Imbecil-

-No lo soy-

-Claro que si, mira como estas, llamare a una ambulancia para el para ti-

-Pero Lucy!-Hacia berrinche como niño de 5 años-

-Pero nada-Y empezó a marcar el numero de la ambulancia-Hola, preciso una ambulancia urgente en la plaza de "Sakuras" y "Neko-chan", por favor, repito es una emergencia, dos hombres heridos uno grave-

-Enseguida señorita-Contesto la señora que la atendió-

-Bien, listo, ya estarán llegando-

-….-

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada, solo pienso que lo deje con vida…-

-Estupido,-Y lo abofetea-Ni se te ocurra repetir eso-

-¿Por qué me abofeteas?!-

-Por decir idioteces-

-No lo son, solo es la verdad, un bastardo como el no se merece estar así como si nada-

-Bastardo o no, no se merece que vallas preso-

-Pero-

-Solo cállate-Y lo abraza-Gracias-

-No tienes que agradecerme-

10 minutos después llego la ambulancia, y curo los 2, pero como había sido una pelea tuvieron que avisar a la policía (que llego 15 minutos después) , Quienes tomaron testimonio a Lucy y Natsu para luego decirles que no se preocuparan por Sting, quien luego seria interrogado y tal vez iría preso, cosa que tranquilizo a Natsu.

-¿Puedes conducir así?-Pregunto Lucy-

-¿Así como?-

-Todo machucado, es mas, no se como convenciste a los médicos para que no te llevaran al hospital-

-Vamos-

-Pero no me contestaste-

-¿Lo que?-

-Que si puedes conducir bobo!-

-Ahh, eso, no lo se-

-Idiota, en ese caso yo lo are-

-Pero..-

-Solo cállate, estas muy herido, cuando lleguemos te cuidare, y mañana no iras a estudiar-

-Pero Lucy! , He recibido peores palizas de Erza!-

-No me importa-

-Ua!-

-Cállate, pareces un niño!-

-Mala..-

-¿Lo que?

-Nada-

-Eso pensé-

- Pareces mi madre…-Murmuro-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-N-n…-

-Perfecto, vamos-

Y se subieron en la moto para ir al apartamento del, y así ella poder cuidarlo.

Allí:

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-Mas o menos…-

-Entonces te puedes apoyar en mi-

-Ok-

-¿Quieres cenar?-

-SI!-

-Perfecto, me esperas aquí y voy al supermercado-

-Yo voy-

-Claro que no, en tu estado es mejor que te quedes aquí-

-Ni loco, ¿Y si tu padre manda a otro psicópata acosador por ti?-

-….-No sabia que contestarle-

-Bien,lo tomare como un si-

-P-Pero-

-Nada Lucy, vamos, otra cosa,¿Qué vas a cocinar?-

-No lo se, ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?, casi siempre eres muy violenta conmigo…-

-¿Qué dijiste imbecil?-

-Que quiero comer pastel de carne -

-Aah, no hay problema-

-¿Vamos?-

-Sip-

Y se fueron, compraron unas cosas, y por pedido de Lucy compraron helado, pero cuando salieron se encontraron con Jerall y su hermana, Erza, Grey y su primo junto con Jubia.

-Mira Grey-nii, es Natsu-nii!_

-Es cierto Romeo-kun, es cabeza de flama-

-Grey-sama, Jubia cree que no debería hablar así de Natsu cuando romeo esta presente-

-Bien dicho Jubia-Dice Erza-

-Creo que no deberías meterte así en las conversaciones ajenas, Erza…-Le dice Jerall-

-¿Qué me dijiste?-

-N-nada-

-Erza-san, por favor, no mates a mi onichan…-Le comenta Wandy-

-Lo que digas Wandy, ahora vamos con Lucy y Natsu, mas le vale que no le haya hecho nada a Lucy…-

-_Pobre de Natsu…-_Pensaron temblado y pidiendo piedad por el, todos menos Erza-

**FIN C=**


	12. Capitulo 12: Problemas Y Al Hospital

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 12: Problemas, Y Al Hospital (parte1)**_

Erza, Jerall, Romeo, Wendy y Grey fueron con ellos:

-Natsu, ¿Por qué estas todo masacrado?-Pregunto con una aura escalofriante alrededor-

-No te habrás sobre pasado con Lucy-Continuo Grey

-¿O si?-

-C-claro que no…, diles Lucy-

-No, no se sobre paso, fue peor…-

-¿Qué?-Gritaron todos-

-Natsu…-Dijo Erza mientras se tronaba los nudillos-

-Erza-san, recuerde que estamos en un lugar público…-Explicaba aterrada Wendy-

-Esperare llegar a casa…,y ahí-Le mostró como trazaba una línea imaginaria en su cuello, demostrando una guillotina- Se finit(se termino, en francés)….-Amenazo ella-

-Pero Lucy!¿ De que maldito lado estas!?-Le pregunto Natsu-

-No termine, solo hizo una idiotez, se peleo con un imbecil-

-No fue una idiotez, ese te estaba acosando hace días-

-Lucy!-Se quejaron todos-

-¿Por que no nos dijiste?-Pregunto Erza-

-Lucy, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado Natsu?-

-Grey-sama,¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por el rival del amor de Jubia?-

-Jubia-san, creo que no es hora de decir eso…-Dijo Romeo-

-Jubia, Jerall, llévense a Romeo y a Wendy…-Pidió Grey-Estas no van a ser escenas aptas para niños, todo lo contrario, van a tener pesadillas…-

-Enseguida Grey-sama-

-Nos vemos Erza, vamos por unos helados-Le dijo Jerall mientras le daba un corto beso-

-Chau-

-Natsu, cuídate…, tengo lastima por ti…-

-Cállate!-Dijo mientras se escondía tras de Lucy-

-Pero no paso-Renegó Lucy-

-Es cierto, lo deje inmóvil-Les dijo Natsu-

-Pero te dio una buena pelea cabeza de flama…-Se burlo Grey señalándolo-

-Cállate Iceberg!-

-Lucy-Ella tembló mientras Erza la llamo así-¿Qué sucedió?-

-N-nada…-

-Solo era un imbecil que estaba molestando a Lucy, nada grave, no te preocupes, llamamos a la policía-

-Y a una ambulancia…-Dijo bajito Lucy-

-Bien, pero si yo me entero que sucedió de nuevo, -Empezó de vuelta con los dedos (se los trono)-Los mato-

-AYE!-

Erza y Grey se fueron dejando a Lucy y Natsu solos.

-Que miedo…-

-Si-

-Bien, vamos a la farmacia-

-¿Para que Lucy?-

-Para comprarte unos medicamentos y vendas, lo que dijo el medico-

-Ok-

Después de terminar de comprar todo, volvieron al apartamento; allí, Lucy cocino el pastel de carne y unos bananas 3plits (Saben lo que son,¿no?), por lo cual después Natsu estaba más que agradecido.

-Lucy, cocinas delicioso!-

-Gracias…-Dijo abochornada-

-Bien, a dormir!-

-No señor, primero te vas a dar un baño-

-¿Contigo?, no conocía ese lado pervertido tuyo…-Dijo cómicamente-

-C-claro que no! PAFF!-Y lo golpea-Pervertido!-

-Pero eres tu la que dice cosas que pueden parecer mal-

-No es cierto, solo dije que te tenias que bañar-

-Pero seria más divertido si nos bañamos los dos juntos.-

-C-cállate! PAFF!-Otro chichón para la colección-

-No me golpees mas!-

-Pero tu te lo buscas!, además, así podrás completar tu colección-

-Estas de graciosita, ¿cierto?-

-Mas o menos, ¿Se nota tanto?-

-Ja,ja,ja…Que cómico-

-Ya se termino la hr de estupidez, repito, hora de bañase-

-Pero Lucy!-

-Sabes, muchas veces me pregunto si en verdad tienes 18….-

-¿Por quien me tomas?-

-Por Natsu Dragneel ¿Por qué?-

-Tonta, me voy a bañar…-

-Perfecto, una cosa mas, el medico también dijo que no fueras a clases por una semana, pero creo que con que no vallas por dos o tres días va a ser suficiente-

-Me parece bien-

-Buen, me voy, buenas noches-

-Si, hasta mañana-

Lucy se marcho dejando a Natsu por bañarse.

**NATSU POV:**

-Lucy es linda cuando quiere…Imbecil! ¿Acaso estas pensando que Lucy es linda?...C-claro que no… ¿Entonces?...no tienes nada que hacer?...No,¿Por qué?...Por saber….ve a bañarte….¿Quien eres para mandarme?,¿Mi madre?, no lo creo…vete a dormir….Ja,si claro…-Y así seguí discutiendo con mi estupida conciencia, para luego ir a darme una relajante ducha-

Al día siguiente:

No tenia nada que hacer, Lucy había ido a estudiar, dejándome solo, a no ser por Happy, mi leal compañero:

-Hola Happy-

-Nya….-

-¿Quieres comer?-

-AYE!-Que gatito tan raro…dice "AYE!", además de ser azul, bueno, no importa-

-¿Quieres pescado?-

-AYE!-

Y así pase jugando con Happy algo así como 20 minutos, después me aburrí, y le made a Lucy un mensaje, como no me respondió decidí ir a comprarme un juego de video nuevo; Luego estuve jugando una hora y media, y e volví a aburrir, por lo tanto le made otro mensaje(Que tampoco me respondió), después se me ocurrió ir a la casa de Lucy, me había olvidado que no estaba, no me importo y entre igual, allí, no sabia que hacer, por lo tanto empecé a jugar con Virgo, para después de 15 minutos volver a aburrirme y mandarle otro mensaje, no se como, pero me puse a cocinar, intente preparar unos panqueques (Hotcackes) (Que cave decir me quedaron bastante bien, no se me quemaron!) luego prepare un licuado y me puse a dormir en su cama., no antes de mandarle 5 sms mas.

**NORMAL POV:**

Lucy salio de clases y la acompañaron Erza y Levy:

-Lu-chan, si hoy no puedes, yo te cubro en el trabajo-

-No te preocupes Levy, yo voy-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo no ira Natsu?-

-2 o 3 días, nunca pensé que podría ser tan infantil…-Dijo con una aura depresiva y la típica gota de anime-

-¿A que te refieres, Lucy?-Le pregunto Erza-

-Es que ayer le dije que se tenía que ir a bañar, y empezó a hacer un escándalo, y en la clase me mando como 10 mensajes!-

-Con que era tu teléfono el que sonaba, ¿Ehh lu-chan?-

-Pero fue su culpa!-

-¿Le respondiste alguno?-Pregunto Erza-

-No-

-Baka!,si le hubieras dicho que estabas en clase, tal vez hubiera parado de atomizar-

-No se me ocurrió…-

-Bueno, llegamos, nos vemos más tarde-

-OK-

**LUCY POV:**

Entre al edificio y me subí al ascensor, en el había un viejo raro leyendo el diario (periódico), luego me fui a mi apartamento, pero antes pase por el apartamento de Natsu, y no lo encontré,(Nota Mental: Cuando encuentre a Natsu, darle una paliza por no hacerme caso cuando redije que se quedar aquí), así que me fui al mío, cuando entre me invadió un rico aroma a panqueques y a ¿Licuado?,no me importo (mas bien me pareció raro, ya que recuerdo perfectamente que no prepare panqueques para desayunar), deje mis cosas y busque a Virgo, pero no la encontré, fui a mi habitación ,y me cambie, me puse un short de Jean y una musculosa con el numero 17 ,y me puse unas chancletas (Chinelas, o como le llames),me senté en mi cama para dormirme un poco, y me percate que había "algo" en ella, de cabellos rosados, y arriba estaba Virgo, durmiendo plácidamente, un momento… ¿Cabellera rosa?!...Natsu!.

-Despierta idiota!-Le grite mientras lo tiraba de mi cómoda cama-

-L-lucy?-Me pregunto mientras se tocaba la cabeza(por que se había golpeado en mimosita de luz)-¿Cómo se te va a ocurrir tirarme así?!-

-Yo soy la que tiene que hacer las preguntas aquí!,y la pregunta del millón es: ¿Qué mierda haces en mi cama, de mi cuarto en mi departamento!?-

-Estaba aburrido y decidí entrar…-

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Estaba abierto-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sip, ¿Ya te calmaste?, hice panqueques-

-Con que tú los hiciste…bueno, quiero-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Mmmm…son las 14:·30-

-¿Ya?!-

-Si pasa rápido el tiempo cuando uno discute-

-Cierto-

**FIN C=**


	13. Capitulo 13: Principio De Un Pandemonium

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 13: Principio De Un Pandemonium**_

-Lucy,¿Hoy iras a trabajar?-

-Si-

-Nooo!, no me dejes solo de vuelta!-

-No te parece que estas grande para hacer esta clase de niñerías?-

-No, no en absoluto, ,¿Por qué?-

-Por nada…-Dijo con la gota en la cien-

-¿Puedo ir?-

-¿Eeh?, ¿Para que?-

-Por que sino me aburro-

-Enserio, me sorprende lo infantil que puedes ser…-

-Gracias-

-Ja, ja, ja-Rió irónicamente-

-¿Vamos por los panqueques?-

-Si, pero rápido que tengo que ir a trabajar-

-Pero Lucy!-

-Ya deja de comportarte como un niño de 3 años!_

-Te equivocas, actúo como un niño de 5-

-Que diferencia…-

-Si, ¿verdad?-

-Tonto-

-Boba-

-Ya cállate!-

-¿Vas a dejarme ir contigo?-

-¿Vas a dejar de hacer niñerías?-

-Si-

-Bueno, entonces esa es la respuesta-

-No entendí…-

-Pero que imbecil!, que si puedes venir!-

-Aaaa…, pero no era para que me insultaras!-

-¿Tengo que contestar?-

-No-

-Perfecto-

Se comieron los panqueques y Lucy (luego de cambiarse nuevamente de vestimenta) salieron al trabajo de ella.

Allí:

-Lucy,¿Por qué Natsu esta aquí?-Pregunto Erza-

-Porque empezó a hacer berrinche-

-Lucy!, no tenias que haberle dicho eso…-Negó Natsu-N-no voy a molestar…-

-No, claro que no-Dijeron ambas-

-Mas te vale…-Amenazo Erza –De lo contrario…Date por muerto-

-AYE!-

-¿Erza, que tal si Natsu ayuda a Lu-chan en la cocina?-Pregunto Levy-

-Mmm,¿De que forma?-Y ahora se gira a mirar a Natsu-¿Sabes cocinar?-

-Si-

-Cocina bastante bien…-Comento Lucy-

-Bien, decidido, hasta que te mejores cocinaras aquí-

-Nanii?!-Pregunto aterrada Lucy-No me digas que ahora hasta que se mejore voy a tenerlo que soportar aquí también…-

-A si es -

-¿Qué?!,¿Cuándo decidieron eso?!, ¿Levy?!-

-Ni idea…, cosa de ella…-

-¿Qué dijiste Levy?-pregunto la pelirroja-

-N-nada…-

-Perfecto, todos pónganse a trabajar!-

-AYE!-

Y todos hicieron eso, horas después de atender a varios clientes y cocinar (en el caso del pelirosa) se fueron.

En el camino:

-Lucy,¿Qué cocinaras hoy?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué que vas a cocinar?-

-Si, te escuche, no te creas que todos los días yo te voy a cocinar-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque así viven las parejas-Dijo medio colorada-

-Aaa…-, Contesto sonrojado el mientras se formaba un incomodo silencio-

-Hola Lucy-san-Saludo un extraño-

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Natsu-

-Me envió tu padre Lucy-san, me pidió que te llevara con el-

-Pues lárgate, porque yo no pienso dejar que te lleves a Lucy-

-¿T-tu e-eres J-jose?...-Pregunto asustada-

-Si, veo que eres inteligente, Lucy-san, y espero que no sea necesario utilizar la fuerza…-

-Lucy, vamonos-

-¿O quieres que tu noviecito y tus amiguitos salgan heridos?-

-N-no…, el no seria capas de decirte algo semejante…-

-Claro que si, el me dijo explícitamente bajo cualquier costo-

-….-

-No me ignoren!-Grito exasperado Natsu-

-Cállate rocita-

-Haber, ¿Qué no entiendes?-Empezaba a enojarse-No dejare que te lleves a Lucy, No lo logro el maricon rubio, y tu tampoco lo lograras-

-Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos…, pero ahora tengo que retirarme, Lucy-san, acepta esta oferta antes que sea tarde para ellos, nos vemos-Dijo lo ultimo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a caminar –

-Lucy,¿Quién era ese?,¿Te conocía?, y lo mas importante,¿Por qué rayos te llama "Lucy-san"?-

-E-el…es… J-ose-

-¿Por qué tiemblas?, no te preocupes, si yo estoy a tu lado no dejare que nadie te toque un solo pelo, tenlo por hecho-

-Natsu…-Algunas lagrimas empezaron a salir-¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi?, no quiero que mas gente salga herida…-Ahora no pudo retenerlas (a las lagrimas)-

-No llores-Dijo mientras la abrazaba-No te preocupes…además, se Taekwondo y Kick Boxing, soy cinta negra…-La abrazo mas fuerte-Y yo hago todo esto porque los amigos se supone que se ayudan -

-Jaja-Soltó una pequeña risita-Ellos son…son de la mafia…-Menciono escondiéndose en su pecho-No quiero que te hagan daño-

-No te preocupes, ¿Vamos?-

-Si-

-Aaah, me olvidaba, ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos con Barbie?-

-Si,¿Por qué?-

-Me había dicho que mi padre me visitara este viernes, y yo quiero que estés conmigo-

-Claro!-Dijo mientras sonreía y se secaba las lágrimas-

-Bien, mañana tenemos que ir de compras-

-¿No te había dicho que no quería hacerte gastar más dinero?-

-Será un regalito-

-Aceptare solo esta ves, pero yo quiero cocinar-

-De acuerdo-

Ambos caminaron hasta sonde estaba la moto y volvieron al edificio, luego Lucy volvió a cocinar, solo que esta vez Pasta, luego se volvió a su casa;

Allí:

-_No pienso dejar que alguien mas sufra por mi culpa….-_Pensaba lastimosamente ella-N_o quiero dañar a Natsu…-_Seguía la rubia-_Creo que me daré una ducha…-_Y se fue a dar una ducha –

Al día siguiente paso algo bastante similar, solo que esta vez no estuvo Jose o alguno de los matones del, y Natsu cumplió lo que le había dicho a Lucy también, cabe decir que estaba bastante mejor, (Se cura rápido…XP)

En una tienda del centro:

-Natsu, exactamente,¿Qué vinimos a comprar?-

-¿Recuerdas el traje de noche que te dio Barbie para que te pusieras?-

-Si…-

-Bueno, algo parecido-

-¿Qué?!, eres un…-Ya le iba a decir pervertido y darle otro golpe cundo la interrumpió-

-Antes que pienses lo usual, lo vas a elegir vos, pero tiene que ser de gala o formal, como quieras llamarle-

-¿No me habías dicho que era tu padre?-

-Si, pero ayer me llamo y me dijo que nos viéramos en el restaurant que queda a 7 cuadras, te lo mostré, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Si…,¿Y la cena que yo iba a preparar?-

-Quedara solo para nosotros-

-Esta bien…-Dijo ya agotada-Otra cosa,¿Dijiste que yo tenia que elegir el vestido?-

-Si, seguro-

-Esta bien,¿Qué te parece ese?-Dijo señalándole un hermoso vestido color negro son lentejuelas largo hasta el suelo (mas o menos) de espalda abierta(sin espalda)-

-E-es…-Tan solo imaginársela y…:_ Desde cuando eres un estupido depravado!...¿Que?!...¿Es acaso que no te das cuenta que te sangra la nariz, y que Lucy se lo fue a probar?...¿Cuando fue que…Recién…Aaah…-_Acabo de reaccionar-

-¿Qué tal?-Acabo de cambiarse-

-Perfecto…-No tenia palabra-_Que sexy…Idiota! !pareces y un pervertido!-_Lo corrigió su pequeña parte coherente-¿Vas a llevarlo?-

-Si-

_-Que suerte la mía…Tu nariz idiota…¿Qué?!-_Nuevamente lo mismo-

-Hola Lucy y Natsu-Saludo Biska-¿No que no eran novios?-

-No lo somos!-Dijeron ambos-

-Como quieran, bueno, ¿llevaran algo más?-

-Si, ¿Cuáles son los zapatos de conjunto con ese vestido?-Pregunto Natsu-

-Mmm.. Espera un momento, Loke! Ven aquí!-Llamo ella-

-No es necesario…-Dijo Lucy-

-No te preocupes…un momento_…_¿Dijo Loke?!_-¿Es que ese pervertido no tiene cordura?!-_Se pregunto el-Lucy, mejor vamos a otra tienda antes que Leoncio -aparezc…-

-Hola mi querida Lucy, Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, ¿Noo?

-_Ya es tarde_-Se dijo con una gota en su nuca y un aura deprimida color azul oscura-

-¿También trabajas aquí?-Pregunto ella-

-Si-

-Pero,¿No trabajabas en la tienda de la playa?-

-También, ¿Ese es el vestido que llevaras?-Dijo con una cara "pícara"-

-Si,¿Por qué?-

-Por nada…-_Natsu tenia razón cuando dijo que era un mujeriego pervertido…-_Pensó la rubia-

-Bien, ahora que hablamos un poco,¿Qué querías mi preciosa Bisca?-Dijo mirándola-

-Recuerda que tengo a Alzack-

-Cierto…Lo había olvidado…-Dijo decepcionado-

_-_Quería que me trajeras los Pascualini, negros,¿Cuánto calzas Lucy?-Le pregunto a la rubia, Bisca-

-37-Le contesto Lucy-

-Perfecto, ya los traigo Bisca-Le dijo Loke-

**FIN C=**


	14. Capitulo 14: La Visita (parte 1)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 15: La Visita (parte2)**_

Yo solté una pequeña risita, cosa que hizo que me miraran.

-Nada-Contesté-Es que son bastante similares-

-¿Enserio?-Dijeron ambos, yo solo asentí-

-Eres una buena muchacha, Lucy-

-Gracias-

-Háblame de ti,¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Tengo 17, mi cumpleaños es el 17 de septiembre y tengo una perrita que se llama Virgo, su hijo me la compro-

-Bien hecho Natsu, así se trata a las mujeres!-Felicito a Natsu con unas palmaditas en la espalda-Ahora, volviendo a ti, cumples 18 en un mes,¿Verdad?-

-Aja-

-Agradable fecha…-

-Gracias-

-Natsu, ¿No vas a decir nada?,estas muy callado…asusta..-Dijo temblando-

-¿Que Dijiste?-

-Ni siquiera cuando tienes a tu novia al lado puedes reeducado…que pena…al verla pensé que habías madurado…-Dijo negando con la cabeza-

-N-no somos novios-Dijimos al unísono-

-¿Enserio?-

-Estas quedando viejo…, te acabo de decir que es mi amiga y mi vecina-

-No me insultes!-

-Ya cállate!-

-Señores y dama, aquí están lo que ordenaron-Llego el mesero-

-Gracias-Dijimos todos-

-Buen provecho!—Nos dijimos mientras comíamos-

-¿Quieres?- Me pregunto Natsu mientras me ofrecía ¿un pedazo de carne?-

_-¿A quien se le puede ocurrir en su sano juicio preguntar en un restorant tan refinado algo semejante?!, y además cuando su padre esta en frente!_-Pensé totalmente asombrada y sorprendida, de igual manera solo lo observe, ya que su padre fue el que le contesto-

-¿Como se te va a ocurrir ofrecerle un pedazo de carne?!-Pregunto exasperado Igneel-

-Bueno! Tampoco para hablarme así!-

-Como me vas a decir eso!, enserio, esto es preocupante, te juro que no se como es posible que alguien como yo tenga a semejante soquete como hijo…-Se quejaba mientras apoyaba su frente en la palma de la mano y negaba nuevamente con la cabeza-

-¿Qué dices?!-

-Jajjaajja-Yo solo podía reír y disfrutar de este teatro-

-De que te ríes?-Me preguntaron-

-De este espectáculo-

-Que cómica…-Dijo con ironía y soberbia Natsu- Lo ves!-Se quejaba Natsu hacia Igneel-Ahora soy el hazme reír de Lucy!-

-Ya basta de idioteces, es hora de comer!-Nos dijo Igneel-

-AYE!-

Y empezamos a comer, al terminar Igneel pregunto si queríamos postre, Natsu respondió un abierto

"si", yo dije un "no gracias, pero no sirvió, porque igneel me ordeno una porción de Chaja, cosa que me encanto(es un postre de crema doble rellena de duraznos y cubierta por merengue picadito, muy rico, típico de mi país, búsquenlo, les gustará :D), Luego de terminar de comer, nos fuimos, Igneel se ofreció a llevarnos.

Allí:

-Nos vemos, Lucy, espero verte en otra ocasión-

-Si!-

-Chau papa!-

-Nos vemos hijo!,Lucy, si se porta mal puedes golpearlo!-Dijo mientras se marchaba-

-AYE!-

-¿Qué quiso decir con…-

-Nada importante Natsu-

-Lo que digas, ¿Vamos?-

-Si-Se disponían a caminar, pero ciertas personas los detuvieron:

-Hola Lucy-san-Saludo hipócritamente Jose-

-N-no…-

-Si-Dijo "alguien"-

-Déjame presentarte a unos amigos, ella es Minerva-Dijo señalando a una mujer de unos 30 de pelo largo y obscuro- el es Aria-Menciono señalando a un grandote todo deprimido-luego tenemos a Alexis-Dijo señalando a un hombre de unos 40 de cabello castaño-Y finalmente tenemos a Flade y a Sting…,Lo recuerdas,¿Verdad?-

-N-no…-

-Lucy, corre y ve por ayuda…-Le dijo Natsu

-P-pero…No, no te dejaré solo.-Dijo firmemente-

-Lucy-El se voltea-Si no vas por ayuda, menos oportunidades tendremos-

-…-El tenia razón, lo sabia, pero no quería que le hicieran algo-Volveré con ayuda lomas rápido que pueda-

-Ok-Lucy como pudo salio corriendo-

-Flade, Minerva, síganla-

-Si-Dijeron las 3-

-Idiotas…como se atreven…-

-Cálmate rocita, si dejas que nos llevemos a Lucy, no te sucederá nada-

-¿Cómo saliste de la cárcel marica rubio?, Pensé que te había dejado medio roto, pero veo que te curas rápido…-

-Con que te crees el muy macho,¿Ehh?-

-Natsu, ¿sucede algo?-

-¿L-laxus?-

-Y Grey, imbecil-

-Iceberg…-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?, en mi edificio?-

-Estábamos de paso-Explico Laxus-

-Aah…-

-Natsu-san, ¿Nos vas a responder?-

-Cállate-

-Entonces lo resolveremos de la forma difícil…-

-¿Te ayudamos cabeza de flama?-

-Como quieran, yo quiero al marica rubio y a Jose-

-Bien, Yo quiero al anciano-Dijo Laxus refiriéndose a Alexis-

-¿Me dejan al grandote?!-Se quejaba Grey-

-Ya deja de quejarte cubito de hielo!-

-Jose-Lo llamo Aria-Vine la policía-

-Bien, nos vemos Natsu-san, esto quedara para la próxima-

-Lucy!-Grito Natsu mientras miraba como la patrulla que llegaba estaba ella-

Apenas se bajo Lucy fue directo con el.

-Natsu, ¿Dónde están?-

-Te refieres a Jose y sus herejes matones, se fueron-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-Dijo el mismo policía de la otra vez-

-Usted!-Dijo el pelirosa señalándolo con el índice-Fue el que me esposó la otra vez!-

-No te preocupes chico, no te armos nada-

-Cierto, solo necesitamos que nos digan lo que sucedió, y podrán irse, nosotros mandamos una patrulla por los que escaparon-

-Entiendo…-Dijo Natsu-Lucy, ya puedes calmarte…-Le decía, ya que ella estaba abrazada a el, estaba aterrada-

-S-si, pero no quiero que te pase nada,¿Te hicieron algo?-

-No, no te preocupes, Laxus y cubito de hielo llegaron a tiempo-

-Menos mal…-_No te preocupes Natsu, mañana todo este problema que te cause, con el tiempo lo olvidarás, y con suerte, a mí también..-_Pensó, solo que lo último entre lágrimas-

-¿Por qué lloras Lucy?-

-…-No podía decirle-_No quiero ver sufrir a más nadie…-_

-¿nos pueden decir lo que paso?-Preguntó unos de los policías-

-Claro-Y empezó a contarles Natsu-

Luego de explicar lo sucedido, todo se fueron Natsu subió con Lucy y se quedo con ella.

Luego de 1 hr y de que Lucy se duchara y cambiara:

-Lucy,¿estas mejor?-

-N-no lo se…-

-No te preocupes, me quedare hasta que quieras-

-Pero…¿No tienes que dormir?-

-No, no te preou-Bostezo-Preocupes-Decía mientras se desperezaba (eran las 00:45)-

-N-natsu…No te vallas….-

-Eeh?-_¿Me esta pidiendo que me quede a dormir con ella?.-_Se preguntaba ella-

-N-no pienses mal idiota!-

-Pero Lucy,¿Cómo quieres que…-

-S-solo quería quedarme contigo…pero veo que es mejor que te vallas…-

-Esta bien, me quedare, solo déjame ir por unas cosas-

-S-si, déjame ir contigo-

-Ok, no hay problema-

Natsu esa noche se quedo ahí, incluso se quedo a dormir, Lucy no quería que pasara nada mas, no quería que alguien salga herido, menos el.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá-

-No!-Le dijo ella desde la cama, (ya que ella estaba ahí sentada arrodillada,) lo agarro del brazo y lo detuvo-N-no te vallas, duerme aquí…-Dijo avergonzada de lo mal que podía sonar eso-

-¿Segura?-

-No pasara nada Imbecil!-

-S-si…-El se acostó a su lado sonrojado, y así durmieron, abrazados.

Al otro día en la mañana, Natsu se había despertado temprano (bastante en realidad, a las 5:30), y cuando se paro, noto que la rubia no estaba, se había levantado, el lo sabia porque escuchaba como alguien cerraba un bolso en el living, por lo que el rápidamente fue hacia allí, y tenia razón, ella estaba parada aun con el conjunto de dormir, con dos bolsos a su lado apunto de vestirse e irse, pero al verlo, sus lagrimas salieron, por lo cual el se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente, no la dejaría irse, por lo menos no sin el.

-Lucy,¿Por qué?-

-No quiero que te dañen, no quiero que le pase nada a nadie.-Decía entre lágrimas-Déjame volver con el, todo esto terminara si yo lo hago-

-Claro que no, tú estarás sufriendo, tú estarás triste, y yo tendré mi corazón a la mitad-_¿Por qué dije eso?, no quiero que se valla….-_Pensó el-

-Pero…-

-No te dejare irte y no volverte a ver-

-No quiero ver a nadie más dañado-

-No te preocupes-

-Pero tengo que hablar con el-

-Déjame acompañarte-

-Pero…-

-¿Acaso solo sabes decir "pero"?

-Ja-Otra pequeña risita, el siempre la hacia sonreír-

-No llores…-Le decía mientras la soltaba y le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar-

-…-Se estaban acercando, cada vez más, pero apareció una interrupción-

-Hola Lucy…-Dijo Erza, quedo asombrada, pero ellos rápidamente se separaron, quedando totalmente rojos-

-E-erza…-Menciono Lucy abochornada-

-Ooh, Lu-chan…-Dijo Levy tapándose la boca-

-N-no es lo que parece…-Dijo Natsu en el mismo estado que Lucy-

-Y nosotras que pensábamos que ibas a estar toda complijida…, te estabas divirtiendo de lo lindo…-Dijo señalándola la pequeña de pelo azul, ya que estaban los 2 de camisón-

-N-no es lo que parece…-

-Lucy,¿Natsu se estaba sobrepasando?-

-¿Qué?!, claro que no!, ella quiso que me quedara!-Se defendió el pelirosa-

-Lucy!-Dijeron ambas-

-Cállate idiota!-Lo golpea la rubia-Solo dormimos, solo eso…-Dijo roja como el cabello de la pelirroja-

-Abrasaditos-Dijo Levy-Y bien juntitos…-

-¿Cómo sabes?-Le pregunto estùpidamente el-

-Imbecil!-Otro golpe-

-M-mentira, quiero decir, yo dormí en el sillón-

-Na, no nos importan las cochinadas que hicieron-

-Pero que rayos dicen!-Grito Natsu-

-Ni siquiera nos besamos!-Se quejaba la rubia-

-Esta bien, no nos importa-Dijo Erza-

-Además,¿Qué hacen a esta hora?!, ¿Cómo entraron?-

-Fue fácil, estaba abierto….-Dijo Erza-

-Mentira, comiste la puerta de una patada-

-¿Qué dijiste Levy?-

-Que estaba abierto-

-Me parece cierto-

**LUCY POV:**

Después de dar todas las explicaciones a todo, Erza y Levy se quedaron a desayunar, junto con Natsu, el fue a su departamento mientras yo me vestía, para prepararse bolso, no se como, pero me convenció de llevarlo con migo.

**FIN C=**


	15. Capitulo 15: La Visita (parte 2)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 15: La Visita (parte2)**_

Yo solté una pequeña risita, cosa que hizo que me miraran.

-Nada-Contesté-Es que son bastante similares-

-¿Enserio?-Dijeron ambos, yo solo asentí-

-Eres una buena muchacha, Lucy-

-Gracias-

-Háblame de ti,¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Tengo 17, mi cumpleaños es el 17 de septiembre y tengo una perrita que se llama Virgo, su hijo me la compro-

-Bien hecho Natsu, así se trata a las mujeres!-Felicito a Natsu con unas palmaditas en la espalda-Ahora, volviendo a ti, cumples 18 en un mes,¿Verdad?-

-Aja-

-Agradable fecha…-

-Gracias-

-Natsu, ¿No vas a decir nada?,estas muy callado…asusta..-Dijo temblando-

-¿Que Dijiste?-

-Ni siquiera cuando tienes a tu novia al lado puedes reeducado…que pena…al verla pensé que habías madurado…-Dijo negando con la cabeza-

-N-no somos novios-Dijimos al unísono-

-¿Enserio?-

-Estas quedando viejo…, te acabo de decir que es mi amiga y mi vecina-

-No me insultes!-

-Ya cállate!-

-Señores y dama, aquí están lo que ordenaron-Llego el mesero-

-Gracias-Dijimos todos-

-Buen provecho!—Nos dijimos mientras comíamos-

-¿Quieres?- Me pregunto Natsu mientras me ofrecía ¿un pedazo de carne?-

_-¿A quien se le puede ocurrir en su sano juicio preguntar en un restorant tan refinado algo semejante?!, y además cuando su padre esta en frente!_-Pensé totalmente asombrada y sorprendida, de igual manera solo lo observe, ya que su padre fue el que le contesto-

-¿Como se te va a ocurrir ofrecerle un pedazo de carne?!-Pregunto exasperado Igneel-

-Bueno! Tampoco para hablarme así!-

-Como me vas a decir eso!, enserio, esto es preocupante, te juro que no se como es posible que alguien como yo tenga a semejante soquete como hijo…-Se quejaba mientras apoyaba su frente en la palma de la mano y negaba nuevamente con la cabeza-

-¿Qué dices?!-

-Jajjaajja-Yo solo podía reír y disfrutar de este teatro-

-De que te ríes?-Me preguntaron-

-De este espectáculo-

-Que cómica…-Dijo con ironía y soberbia Natsu- Lo ves!-Se quejaba Natsu hacia Igneel-Ahora soy el hazme reír de Lucy!-

-Ya basta de idioteces, es hora de comer!-Nos dijo Igneel-

-AYE!-

Y empezamos a comer, al terminar Igneel pregunto si queríamos postre, Natsu respondió un abierto

"si", yo dije un "no gracias, pero no sirvió, porque igneel me ordeno una porción de Chaja, cosa que me encanto(es un postre de crema doble rellena de duraznos y cubierta por merengue picadito, muy rico, típico de mi país, búsquenlo, les gustará :D), Luego de terminar de comer, nos fuimos, Igneel se ofreció a llevarnos.

Allí:

-Nos vemos, Lucy, espero verte en otra ocasión-

-Si!-

-Chau papa!-

-Nos vemos hijo!,Lucy, si se porta mal puedes golpearlo!-Dijo mientras se marchaba-

-AYE!-

-¿Qué quiso decir con…-

-Nada importante Natsu-

-Lo que digas, ¿Vamos?-

-Si-Se disponían a caminar, pero ciertas personas los detuvieron:

-Hola Lucy-san-Saludo hipócritamente Jose-

-N-no…-

-Si-Dijo "alguien"-

-Déjame presentarte a unos amigos, ella es Minerva-Dijo señalando a una mujer de unos 30 de pelo largo y obscuro- el es Aria-Menciono señalando a un grandote todo deprimido-luego tenemos a Alexis-Dijo señalando a un hombre de unos 40 de cabello castaño-Y finalmente tenemos a Flade y a Sting…,Lo recuerdas,¿Verdad?-

-N-no…-

-Lucy, corre y ve por ayuda…-Le dijo Natsu

-P-pero…No, no te dejaré solo.-Dijo firmemente-

-Lucy-El se voltea-Si no vas por ayuda, menos oportunidades tendremos-

-…-El tenia razón, lo sabia, pero no quería que le hicieran algo-Volveré con ayuda lomas rápido que pueda-

-Ok-Lucy como pudo salio corriendo-

-Flade, Minerva, síganla-

-Si-Dijeron las 3-

-Idiotas…como se atreven…-

-Cálmate rocita, si dejas que nos llevemos a Lucy, no te sucederá nada-

-¿Cómo saliste de la cárcel marica rubio?, Pensé que te había dejado medio roto, pero veo que te curas rápido…-

-Con que te crees el muy macho,¿Ehh?-

-Natsu, ¿sucede algo?-

-¿L-laxus?-

-Y Grey, imbecil-

-Iceberg…-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?, en mi edificio?-

-Estábamos de paso-Explico Laxus-

-Aah…-

-Natsu-san, ¿Nos vas a responder?-

-Cállate-

-Entonces lo resolveremos de la forma difícil…-

-¿Te ayudamos cabeza de flama?-

-Como quieran, yo quiero al marica rubio y a Jose-

-Bien, Yo quiero al anciano-Dijo Laxus refiriéndose a Alexis-

-¿Me dejan al grandote?!-Se quejaba Grey-

-Ya deja de quejarte cubito de hielo!-

-Jose-Lo llamo Aria-Vine la policía-

-Bien, nos vemos Natsu-san, esto quedara para la próxima-

-Lucy!-Grito Natsu mientras miraba como la patrulla que llegaba estaba ella-

Apenas se bajo Lucy fue directo con el.

-Natsu, ¿Dónde están?-

-Te refieres a Jose y sus herejes matones, se fueron-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-Dijo el mismo policía de la otra vez-

-Usted!-Dijo el pelirosa señalándolo con el índice-Fue el que me esposó la otra vez!-

-No te preocupes chico, no te armos nada-

-Cierto, solo necesitamos que nos digan lo que sucedió, y podrán irse, nosotros mandamos una patrulla por los que escaparon-

-Entiendo…-Dijo Natsu-Lucy, ya puedes calmarte…-Le decía, ya que ella estaba abrazada a el, estaba aterrada-

-S-si, pero no quiero que te pase nada,¿Te hicieron algo?-

-No, no te preocupes, Laxus y cubito de hielo llegaron a tiempo-

-Menos mal…-_No te preocupes Natsu, mañana todo este problema que te cause, con el tiempo lo olvidarás, y con suerte, a mí también..-_Pensó, solo que lo último entre lágrimas-

-¿Por qué lloras Lucy?-

-…-No podía decirle-_No quiero ver sufrir a más nadie…-_

-¿nos pueden decir lo que paso?-Preguntó unos de los policías-

-Claro-Y empezó a contarles Natsu-

Luego de explicar lo sucedido, todo se fueron Natsu subió con Lucy y se quedo con ella.

Luego de 1 hr y de que Lucy se duchara y cambiara:

-Lucy,¿estas mejor?-

-N-no lo se…-

-No te preocupes, me quedare hasta que quieras-

-Pero…¿No tienes que dormir?-

-No, no te preou-Bostezo-Preocupes-Decía mientras se desperezaba (eran las 00:45)-

-N-natsu…No te vallas….-

-Eeh?-_¿Me esta pidiendo que me quede a dormir con ella?.-_Se preguntaba ella-

-N-no pienses mal idiota!-

-Pero Lucy,¿Cómo quieres que…-

-S-solo quería quedarme contigo…pero veo que es mejor que te vallas…-

-Esta bien, me quedare, solo déjame ir por unas cosas-

-S-si, déjame ir contigo-

-Ok, no hay problema-

Natsu esa noche se quedo ahí, incluso se quedo a dormir, Lucy no quería que pasara nada mas, no quería que alguien salga herido, menos el.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá-

-No!-Le dijo ella desde la cama, (ya que ella estaba ahí sentada arrodillada,) lo agarro del brazo y lo detuvo-N-no te vallas, duerme aquí…-Dijo avergonzada de lo mal que podía sonar eso-

-¿Segura?-

-No pasara nada Imbecil!-

-S-si…-El se acostó a su lado sonrojado, y así durmieron, abrazados.

Al otro día en la mañana, Natsu se había despertado temprano (bastante en realidad, a las 5:30), y cuando se paro, noto que la rubia no estaba, se había levantado, el lo sabia porque escuchaba como alguien cerraba un bolso en el living, por lo que el rápidamente fue hacia allí, y tenia razón, ella estaba parada aun con el conjunto de dormir, con dos bolsos a su lado apunto de vestirse e irse, pero al verlo, sus lagrimas salieron, por lo cual el se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente, no la dejaría irse, por lo menos no sin el.

-Lucy,¿Por qué?-

-No quiero que te dañen, no quiero que le pase nada a nadie.-Decía entre lágrimas-Déjame volver con el, todo esto terminara si yo lo hago-

-Claro que no, tú estarás sufriendo, tú estarás triste, y yo tendré mi corazón a la mitad-_¿Por qué dije eso?, no quiero que se valla….-_Pensó el-

-Pero…-

-No te dejare irte y no volverte a ver-

-No quiero ver a nadie más dañado-

-No te preocupes-

-Pero tengo que hablar con el-

-Déjame acompañarte-

-Pero…-

-¿Acaso solo sabes decir "pero"?

-Ja-Otra pequeña risita, el siempre la hacia sonreír-

-No llores…-Le decía mientras la soltaba y le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar-

-…-Se estaban acercando, cada vez más, pero apareció una interrupción-

-Hola Lucy…-Dijo Erza, quedo asombrada, pero ellos rápidamente se separaron, quedando totalmente rojos-

-E-erza…-Menciono Lucy abochornada-

-Ooh, Lu-chan…-Dijo Levy tapándose la boca-

-N-no es lo que parece…-Dijo Natsu en el mismo estado que Lucy-

-Y nosotras que pensábamos que ibas a estar toda complijida…, te estabas divirtiendo de lo lindo…-Dijo señalándola la pequeña de pelo azul, ya que estaban los 2 de camisón-

-N-no es lo que parece…-

-Lucy,¿Natsu se estaba sobrepasando?-

-¿Qué?!, claro que no!, ella quiso que me quedara!-Se defendió el pelirosa-

-Lucy!-Dijeron ambas-

-Cállate idiota!-Lo golpea la rubia-Solo dormimos, solo eso…-Dijo roja como el cabello de la pelirroja-

-Abrasaditos-Dijo Levy-Y bien juntitos…-

-¿Cómo sabes?-Le pregunto estùpidamente el-

-Imbecil!-Otro golpe-

-M-mentira, quiero decir, yo dormí en el sillón-

-Na, no nos importan las cochinadas que hicieron-

-Pero que rayos dicen!-Grito Natsu-

-Ni siquiera nos besamos!-Se quejaba la rubia-

-Esta bien, no nos importa-Dijo Erza-

-Además,¿Qué hacen a esta hora?!, ¿Cómo entraron?-

-Fue fácil, estaba abierto….-Dijo Erza-

-Mentira, comiste la puerta de una patada-

-¿Qué dijiste Levy?-

-Que estaba abierto-

-Me parece cierto-

**LUCY POV:**

Después de dar todas las explicaciones a todo, Erza y Levy se quedaron a desayunar, junto con Natsu, el fue a su departamento mientras yo me vestía, para prepararse bolso, no se como, pero me convenció de llevarlo con migo.

**FIN C=**


	16. Capitulo 16: La Casa De Lucy, Y Su Padre

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 16: **__**La Casa De Lucy, Y Su Padre**_

PD: cuando ponga un * significa que al final del capitulo lo explico (en caso de palabras que no use usualmente o abreviaturas), esto sucede porque no me gusta mucho repetir palabras, no importa, manía mía , aquí el capitulo:

**LUCY POV:**__

Luego de que cerráramos nuestros apartamentos, le pedimos a Erza y a Grey que cuidaran de Virgo y Happy, para después irnos con nuestros bolsos a la casa de mi padre…pensar que no lo veo hace tanto…

-Lucy,¿Queda muy lejos?-Pregunto, ya que estábamos yendo en avión.-

-No-

-Eso me dijiste hace 2 hr!-

-Y tu nunca me dijiste que te mareas en los aviones, además, fue tu idea…-Ya que así es, fue su idea ir en avión, quedaba lejos, si, pero seria peor yendo en tren-

-C-cállate…-

-¿Quieres que le pida a la azafata un café o un jugo?-

-S-si…-Me pare y fui por una azafata, por ende, tuve que ir hasta la cola del avión, donde quedaba la cocina, mientras caminaba creo que vi mal, podría jurar que vi a los herejes de mi padre, pero no le preste atención, y seguí hasta la cocina, pedí 2 jugos de naranja y volví a mi asiento, todavía teníamos como 2hr mas de viaje-

-Toma, es de naranja-Dije mientras le alcanzaba el vaso a Natsu-

-G-gracias…-

-Me dijeron que todavía faltan 2 horas de viaje-

-2 horas!-

-Si, ya cálmate…, ¿recién, estabas prácticamente azul, y ahora te alborotas nuevamente?-

-…-No me contesto, no le di importancia, y sentía como lentamente cerraba mis parpados, los sentía muy pesados, antes le di una ultima mirada a Natsu, el también se había dormido, solo que no se como en mi falda-Tonto Natsu…-Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de perder el conocimiento.

Desperté en una cama, sola.

_-¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?!-_Me pregunté-_Un momento…este….es mi cuarto…-_Medite totalmente atónita-_¿Y Natsu?-¿_Natsu?-Lo llame sin recibir respuesta, cosa que me preocupo, si estábamos en mi cuarto, estábamos con el, cosa que me inquieto.

Luego de levantarme y buscar mis cosas en vano, Salí de la habitación.

**NATSU POV:**

Desperté en un cuarto alejado de mi Lucy, un momento,¿Dije "mi Lucy"?,¿Qué rayos fue eso?, naa, no importa, bueno, el punto es: No se donde carajo estoy!, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Lucy me dio un jugo de naranja y que después me quede profundamente dormido en su falda,(me puso meditabundo* la idea que ella no me halla golpeado o algo, ya que por lo gral*, ella lo hace.) luego desperté en este lugar y ahora escucho algo, creo que la voz de Lucy:

-Natsu!-Si, es ella, me esta llamando, mejor voy para allá.

**NORMAL POV:**

Lucy y Natsu salieron de sus habitaciones (inconscientemente) al mismo tiempo, para ambos caminar por uno encontrarse:

-Lucy!-La llamó el-

-Natsu!- Ahora ella lo llamó, se acercan y luego:-

-¿Done estamos?-

-Sinceramente, no se como llegamos, pero estoy segura que en la casa de mi padre-

-Aaah-Razono un momento, y en su mente claramente hizo algo "Click"-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que llegamos?, si hace cuestión de un rato estábamos en un avión?-

-Supongo que en verdad si eran ellos…-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Que en el avión, me había parecido ver a los estupidos matones de mi padre, pero no le di importancia, luego fui por el jugo y después de eso sucedió esto-

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque pensé que era locura mía-

-Entiendo, pero tenías que habérmelo dicho-

-Si, ahora me estoy dando cuenta…-

-Si, pero ahora, vamos a la oficina del, tenemos que hablar con el-

-Si, y luego nos largamos,¿Entendido?-

-Mmm….-

-¿Como que "mmm"?-

-Esta bien.-Dijo no muy convencida-

Luego de según Natsu "dar vueltas en círculos" tres veces, llegaron a la dichosa oficina de Jude.

-Mira, es ahí-Dijo señalando una enorme puerta blanca-

-¿La puerta?-

-Detrás de la puerta imbecil!-

-Bueno, tampoco para hablarme así!-

-Pasen-Dijo con una voz profundamente aterradora-

-¿E-ese es tu padre?-

-Aja…-

-Aah…-

-Entremos-

-S-si…-

**NATSU POV:**

Lugo de entrar, nos encontramos con una gran silla negra de cuero dada vuelta detrás de un gigante escritorio de roble obscuro y una rara pecera son una ¿Piraña?, no importa, como decía, delante de una descomunal ventana con cortinas también opacas, toda esta rara oficina era muy lóbrega*.

-Bienvenida, devuelta Lucy-Se volteo y me miro, para luego decir:-Y componía-

-Hola padre-Lo saludo frívolamente*, todo esto me genera como un raro escalofrió….-

-¿Quién es el?-Le pregunto despectivamente* sobre mi-

-Es Natsu-

-¿Tu novio?-

-No importa, tú sabes a que vine, y no es para tener un interrogatorio de tu parte-

-Tampoco para hablarme así…-

-Ya basta de idioteces-

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-Me anime a decir-

-Claro-Me dijeron al unísono-

-¿Por qué una piraña?, cualquiera podría decir que esto es bastante parecido a la mafia, pero solo que con un gato, no una piraña…-Lucy se golpeo la frente con la mano en señal de pensar que era un idiota, el solo me miro raro para Lugo contestar:-

-Porque son una buena forma de esfumar a los inútiles chismosos…-

-No entiendo-

-Idiota…-Dijo bajito Lucy-

-Para deshacerse absolutamente de todos los rastros de mis cadáveres…-

-Aah…-Eso dio miedo…-

-Bueno, a lo que estábamos-

-Si, como decía, no quiero que ni tu ni tus matones se acerquen a mis amigos-

-¿O si no?-

-No me veras ni siquiera un solo pelo, nunca mas, si eso es lo que quieres...-

-¿A si?-

-Si-

-Pues ya lo veremos…., vàmonos Natsu-

-Si-Y Lucy prácticamente lo arrastró a fuera-

Ya fuera de la casa:

-¿Trajiste la moto?-

-…No.-

-Bueno, por ende, iremos en tren-

-Noooo!-Gritó desesperado-¿Qué significa "por ende"?-

-Imbecil…-Pensó la rubia-Significa por lo tanto, entonces,¿Entendiste?-

-Mas o menos…-

-Eso es suficiente para mí-

-Ahora, en lo que estábamos, ¿En que quieres ir genio?-

-Mmm, espérame un momento-

-¿Eh?, a ¿Dónde vas?!-No entendía lo que Natsu hacia, el hizo una llamada y dijo que esperara-No entiendo que rayos hiciste…-

-No te preocupes,¿Mañana hay clase?-

-No, ¿Es que no escuchaste que el director dijo que iba a estar cerrado hasta el miércoles por reparaciones?-

-Bueno, estaba ocupado, mejor así…-

-¿Qué?-

-No te preocupes, mira, ahí viene-

-¿Quién?-

-Ahora veras-

-No te queda hacerte el interesante…-

-¿A no?-Dijo con una cara que a Lucy le pareció sexy, por lo cual giro el rostro sonrojada-

_-¿Qué rayos me pasa!?, ¿Por qué me sonrojo cuando me mira si?...Porque esa cara fue simplemente sexy…Cállate conciencia!...No tengo ganas…-_Pensaba la rubia-

-¿Qué te sucede Lucy?-

-N-nada….-Intentó recuperar la cordura-¿Qué es ese ruido?, parece un ¿Jet?-

-Aaah, con que conoces ese sonido…-

-Si, mi padre me llevaba en jet algunas veces…-

-Bueno, espero que te guste-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Por que es el jet privado de mi padre, le pedí que nos llevarme dijo que podría hacerlo, además, Charls me debe un par de favores…-

-¿Quién es Charls?-

-Ahora lo conocerás…-

-…-

-Mira, ahí están…-Dijo mientras una gran ventisca les soplaba los cabellos a ambos-

-Ooh…-

-Si-Y en ese preciso instante, bajaron del jet Igneel y Charls-Hola!-Saludo alegremente Natsu-

-Hola hijo-

-Saludos, joven Natsu-

-Charls,¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me llamaras "joven", y que no me hables de esa forma tan… tan elegante?-

-Lo siento Natsu-sama-

-No tiene caso hablar contigo…-Dijo con una aura deprimida-Bien, no importa, ven Lucy-Dijo mientras hacia que la rubia se aproximara-

-Hola Igneel-

-Hola Lucy-san-

-Lucy, el es Charls-Dijo el pelirosa señalándolo-

-Hola, soy Lucy-

-Mucho gusto, usted debe de ser la novia del joven Natsu, la cual el amo Igneel me ha hablado tanto…-Mientras mencionaba esto ultimo, el involucrado (Igneel) le hacia seña para que se callara(marcando su cuello con la mano de izquierda a derecha y viceversa)-

-Rayos…-Menciono bajito Igneel-

-¿Qué le dijiste que?!-Grito Natsu-Charls, Lucy no es mi novia-

-Cierto, solo soy su amiga-

-Lo siento…todo fue culpa de Igneel-sama!-Se hacia la victima-

-¿Qué dices!?-Se quejo el-

-Pero si es cierto…-

-Embustero...-

-Lo que diga, amo Igneel-

Aquí el "pequeño diccionario" de las palabras "raras" que les dije que uso como sinónimos, para no repetirlas:

* Frívolamente: De forma fría.

* Lóbrega: Apagada, oscura, opaca.

* Despectivamente: De forma despectiva, desinteresada.

* Frívolamente: De forma fría,"seca", que no le importa el resultado(en este caso)

**FIN C=**


	17. Capitulo 17: La Casa De Natsu (parte 1)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 17: La Casa De Natsu (parte1)**_

-Se llevan bien,¿No?-

-Si, Charls trabaja con nuestra familia hace mucho tiempo-

-Entiendo…-

-¿Vamos?-

-Si, ¿pero a dónde?-

-A mi casa-

-¿A tu casa?!-

-Si, vamos a aprovechar estos 2 días que no tenemos clase-

-¿Nanii!?, Nunca me preguntaste nada!-

-Cierto ¿tienes algo que hacer?-

-No…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno, pero no te acostumbres-

-Ok-

-Lucy-san, Natsu, ¿Vamos?-

-AYE!-Dijeron unánimemente* mientras se subían al avión privado-

Unos 20 minutos después:

-L-lucy….-Agonizaba el pelirosa-

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto ya fastidiada, a que durante esos 20 minutos no decía otra cosa, además de "auxilio…" o "nunca mas me subiré a un avión"-

-Ayúdame….-

-Natsu, hijo, ¿No crees que Lucy ya esta verdaderamente molesta?-

-….-

-Uno se va acostumbrando a tales molestias…-Dijo la rubia-

-No te preocupes, faltan solo 2 horas más, por otro lado, ¿Por qué es que no tienen clase?-

-Por que el instituto atará en reparación…-

-No me digas que Natsu tuvo que ver-

-Si-

-Lo sabia-Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-

-Te entiendo, yo tengo que soportarlo por lo menos 20 de las 24 horas del día…-

-Cuanta paciencia…-

-No se si es paciencia…-

-Te compadezco…-

-Gracias-Dijo con una deprimida aura a en su entorno-

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean?-Pregunto Natsu, que milagrosamente se estaba curando gracias a que Charls le había dado un medicamento-

-¿Cómo es que… estas parado?-Preguntaron ambos-

-Charls me dio una pastilla –

-Aaah- Contestaron ambos-

-¿Falta mucho?-Pregunto Lucy-

-No, faltan unos…-Empezó a contar Igneel-

-25.000 Km2 aproximado.-Explico Natsu-

-¿Cómo sacaste la cuanta tan rápido?-

-Fue fácil-

-Lo que digas…-

-Natsu,¿Dónde nos quedaremos estos 2 días?-

-¿Quién es la boba ahora?-

-¿Quieres un golpe?-

-N-no….-

-Entonces solo limítate a contestarme-

-S-si…-

-¿Entonces?-

-En mi casa-

-Aaah, un momento,¿Tu agarraste los bolsos?-

-¿Qué bolsos?-

-Los que llevamos a la casa de mi padre idiota!-

-Aaah, no…-

-Y ahora?!-

-No te preocupes Lucy-san, -Le decía Igneel-En ese caso pasaremos por el CC-

-No quiero hacerlos gastar dinero-

-No te preocupes-

-P-pero-

-Ya me estas pagando alegrando a mi hijo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Veras-Empezó el ahora que Natsu perdía el efecto del medicamento-El antes que tu aparecieras, luego de la muerte de su madre, aunque nunca la conoció del todo bien, nunca tuvo a nadie mas que a Grey y a Erza, pero antes de conocerlos, el no tenia a nadie, viste que todos pensaban que era asexual,¿Verdad?-

-Si-

-Bueno, eso se debe a que todas las chicas que se acercan a el lo hacían por su apellido,¿Me entiendes?-

-Si, a mi me pasaba lo mismo, hasta que me fui de mi casa, ahí termino todo…-

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, el me ayudo también, Continua-

-Bueno, como decía, incluso cuando conoció a su prima y a Grey seguía siendo algo, mmm…antipático, pero desde que apareciste estuvo cambiando radicalmente-

-….-No sabia que decir ante eso, solo se sonrojó-

-Entonces, en resumen, no tienes de que preocuparte-

-Esta bien,, pero no siempre será así.-

-Como quieras, cambiando de tema, estamos llegando, mira esa es-Dijo señalando la gran mansión donde el vivía y donde asta la fecha Natsu iba de vacaciones-

-Es enorme…-

-Sip, tan grande como la tulla-

-No, creo que un poco mas grande-

-Detalles, no importa-

-Seguro que si-

-Amo Igneel, estamos por aterrizar, el piloto pidió que todos estemos con el cinturón –

-Entendido Charls-Le agradeció el-Lucy, ponte el cinturón y asegúrate que Natsu también-

-Ok,¿Y como hago con el?-Pregunto señalando a Natsu-

-Simple, despiértalo y has que se siente-

- L-lucy…-Agonizaba el pelirosa-¿C-cuanto...C-cuanto f-falta…?-

-Ya llegamos, el piloto dijo que nos pusiéramos el cinturón-

-Aaah,¿Y mi padre?-

-Se sentó en su asiento, junto a Charls, detrás del piloto-Explico ella-Veo que te sientes mejor-

- Otra pastilla-

-Aaah, ya veo…-

-¿Dónde me siento?-

-En tu lugar-

-Es que todo el camino estuve como medio desmayado delirando apoyado en ti-

-Solo siéntate-

-Si-¿Y fue a sentarse donde?, al lado de la rubia, en el asiento continuo-

**LUCY POV:**

Luego de llegar a la enorme casa de Natsu (que era algo más grande que la mía), Igneel nos pidió que los esperáramos 20 minutos.

-Estoy aburrido...-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?, es tu casa-

-Cierto-Dijo-¿Jugamos a la atrapada?(pilla-pilla, o como quiera que le llames)-

-¿No te parece que estas grande para eso?-

-Tal vez-

-Idiota…-

-No lo creo,¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?-

-Mmm….-Lo estaba pensando meticulosamente*, ya que los días anteriores, descubrí que el podría aprovecharse de esto-

-Chicos!- Nos llamó Igneel-¿Vamos?-

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto despistadamente el pelirosa-

-Imbecil…-Pensaron su padre y Lucy-

-De compras,¿recuerdas?-Explico Igneel-

-Cierto!-

-No quiero ser una carga extra, Igneel-Explicaba yo, en vano otra vez-

-No te preocupes-Dijeron padre e hijo-

-B-bueno…-Dije no del toda convencida-

**NORMAL POV:**

En el CC:

-Hijo, Se quedaran por 2 días, ¿cierto?-

-Si-

-Perfecto-

-No me digas que vamos a ir con Barbie…-

-Acertaste, felicidades!-Festejo estùpidamente-

-Natsu,¿Qué vamos a comprar?-Le pregunto la rubia-

-Ropa-

-Que inteligente…, no enserio,¿Cuánta?-

-Lo suficiente como para unos 2 días-Explico Igneel.-¿Conoces a Barbie Lucy-san?-

-Si, cuando conocí a Natsu me llevo con elella para comprarme el uniforme-Explico-_Y ahora que recuerdo, todavía no le pague ese favor…-_Pensó internamente ella-

-Bien hecho hijo!-Lo volvió a felicitar el-

-Gracias, mira ahí esta-

-Si, hola Barbie!-Saludo alegremente Igneel-h

-Hola amigo!-Le respondió elella-Veo que conociste a Lucy,¿Qué te pareció?-

-Espectacular, ella me acabó de comentar como te conoció -

-Aaah, ya veo, ahora,¿Qué necesitan?-

-Algo de ropa para ellos, larga historia…-

-No hay problema,¿De que tipo?-

-Solo de estar, normal, clásico-

-Enseguida,¿Quién va primero?-

-¿Eeh?-Preguntaron ambos sorprendidos-

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Natsu-

-¿Qué quien va a ser mi modelo?-

-Aaah, un momento… ¿Qué?!-

-Supongo que serás tú-

-Noooo-Gritaba mientras literalmente el rubio teñido lo secuestraba-

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto la rubia-

-Lo mismo de siempre, sabes que hará ahora,¿Verdad?-

-Aja, más o menos.-

-Bien, entonces siéntate-

-Ok-

-Bien, la primera pasarela será de algo básico-Explicaba por el megáfono-Ropa interior-E inmediatamente se empezaron a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de quejas por parte de Natsu-

-¿Nanii?!, esta loco!, jamás aré eso!, y menos en frente de Lucy…-Dijo esto ultimo mas "bajito"-

-Vamos, no te preocupes, ahora dejaras de ser solo Natsu Dragneel, para pasar a ser mi modelo masculino-

-Nunca…-

-No tienes opción-

-C-claro que si..-

-A si,¿Acaso quieres que le diga a tu "amiguita" rubia tus reacciones de la ultima vez?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A tus raras hemorragias nasales,¿Recuerdas?-Se quedo duro ante esto(Natsu)-

-No serias capas-

-¿Lo quieres averiguar?-

-N-no..-

-Perfecto, Entonces, apúrate-

-Si, pero esto es un chantaje-

-No me importa, Ahora, MUÈVETE!-

-AYE!-

**FIN! C=**

Pequeño diccionario:

Unánimemente: Al mismo tiempo (en este caso)

Meticulosamente: cuidadosamente.

**FIN C=**


	18. Capitulo 18: La Casa De Natsu (parte 2)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 18: La Casa De Natsu (parte 2 ) ¿¡+ compras?!**_

Del otro lado del telón:

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Lucy-

-Ni idea…-

**LUCY POV:**

-Un segundo…-Dije, para ponerme a pensar en un pequeño detalle:-_Dijo ropa interior?!...Si, por lo cual podremos ser espectadores del deslumbrante físico de Natsu…Te estas volviendo una pervertida depravada…Claro que no!, si tu también pensaste lo mismo…N-no es cierto…¿A no?, ¿Por qué será que no te creo?...Cállate!...no tengo ni una pizca de ganas…No me tomes el pelo!...Estoy algo lejos para eso…Muy graciosa…Lo se, mira, ahí esta, le quedan bastante bien esos boxers rojos…Cállate pervertida!...Pero si es cierto!...N-no…Solo míralo-_Pare de discutir con mi estupida conciencia para hacerle caso, y de no ser por mi lado coherente, me hubiera caído de la silla…, ella tenia razón, le quedaban condenadamente bien…-

-¿Lucy?-Me lamo Igneel al percatarse de que prácticamente babeaba-

.-¿S-si?-Le pregunte medio aturdida-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Claro-Le mentí-_Te lo dije…¿A que te refieres?... tócate la barbilla…¿eeh?-_Le volví a obedecer, y casi me da un infarto, literalmente tenia un pequeño hilito de saliva…., además que este se agrandaba, debido a que la pasarela de boxers, verdes, negros, blancos. y así, hasta que me interrumpió mi lado cuerdo me interrumpió mis "verdes" pensamientos-_¿C-como es que esto sucedió!?...Fácil, no tenemos que negarlo, el es sumamente sexy… Cállate… Admítelo… Nunca!... Ilusa… Depravada… Mentirosa… Pervertida… Claro que no, solo admito lo mas que obvio…N-no es verdad…¿A no?...bueno, tan solo un poco…¿Solo eso?...Bueno, lo admito tienes razón…No te entiendo….¿Acaso quieres que me arrodille a tus pies?!...Claro que no, tenemos los mismos pies, boba…Cállate…No me mandes a callar-_Y podría haber seguido discutiendo lo irrefutable*, hasta que Barbie volvió a hablar por el megáfono:-

-Y ahora veremos conjuntos urbanos, compuestos por Jeans y camisetas, algo simple-

_-¿Qué tan sexy podría lucir con unos simples Jeans y una camiseta?_-Me pregunté (grave error_)-Si fuera tu, no lo subestimaría…¿A que te refieres?...A eso.-_Me dijo mi depravada conciencia haciéndome ver nuevamente a la pasarela-_I-imposible…Claro que no, lo estas viendo…-_Tan solo estaba vistiendo un conjunto de un Jean blanco y una camiseta negra con un dragón verde escupiendo una gran flama roja con tonos variados entre anaranjado y amarillo, era imposible, me iba a volver como mi conciencia!,por ende pedí para ir al baño por un momento-

-¿Puedo ir al baño?-Pregunte-

-Claro, es esa puerta-Me dijo Igneel señalándome una puerta color negra con el dibujo bastante abstracto de una dama color blanca-

-Gracias-Y fuì rápidamente para allí-

Cuando llegue me moje la cara con agua no fría, si no helada, para "refrescarme", luego, yo estaba tranquilamente mirándome en el espejo cuando entra cierto pelirosado, dejando al borde de un colapso nervioso:

-Lucy!-

-KYA!-Grité mientras lo masacraba contra el espejo-Idiota! ¿Cómo me vas a asustar así?!-

-Cálmate, no era para que me dejes otro chichón…, solo venía a avisarte que dice Barbie que dice que con mis estupideces le fue mas que suficiente, por lo cual te salvaste-

-No entiendo…Y ¿Qué rayos haces en el baño de mujeres?!-

-No me golpees por favor!, ten piedad!-

-Imbecil!, ten algo de dignidad!-

-Pero eres peor que Erza!-

-Cállate!,¿Y que me decías de Barbie?-

-Que te salvaste de la tortura del modelaje…-

-Gracias!,¿Cómo fue que eso sucedió?-

-Eeeh… veras….-

**NORMAL POV:**

**FLASHBACK:**

-¿Termino mi tortura?-Pregunto el pelirosa-

-Si, ahora es el turno de Lucy-

-Nooo!, si ahora me ve mi padre con esas estupidas hemorragias, pensara que soy un depravado!-

-¿Y?, no es mi problema-

-¿Qué!?-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, no es mi problema si eres un depravado con Lucy-san-

-Mentiroso!, no soy un depravado!-

-¿A no?, tienes razón, un depravado no se desangra por la nariz cuando ve a semejante mujer-

-Pensé que eras…pasado para el otro lado…-

-Y lo soy, solo que digo la verdad, no soy ciego-

-Solo hazme este favor, no hagas la maldita pasarela con Lucy!, no cuando este mi padre presente…-

-¿Ves que si eres un pervertido depravado?-

-Cállate!-

-Te are el favor con una condición-

-¿Cual?!-Dijo desesperado-

-Tienes que convencerla para que sea mi modelo de exposición el mes que viene para mi nueva temporada primavera-

-Lo intentare-

-De acuerdo, ahí esta la ropa que es para ella, todo a la cuenta de tu padre,¿Cierto?-

-Aja-

-Bien, son todas esas, las azules son tullas, y las rosas de ella-

-Ok, nos vemos!-Dijo mientras las agarraba y se iba-

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

-Me debía una…-Mintió nerviosamente-

-No te creo-Dijo secamente, el casi se muere-Pero no me importa-Inconcientemente dio un gran suspiro-

-¿Vamos?-

-S-si…-Contesto Natsu mientras ambos salían e iban con Igneel-

Con el:

-¿Cómo les fue?-

-Bien-Dijeron al unísono-

-Les tengo una sorpresa.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Dijo alegremente Natsu-

-El martes por la noche tengo una cena importante en la casa de un colega, es el cumpleaños del hijo, y me pregunto si podríamos ir, le dije que te preguntaría, me dijo que podías llevar a Lucy si querías-

-Bien,¿Quieres ir Lucy?-

-Pero..¿Te parece?,¿no quedaría mal?, no me conoce…-

-No te preocupes Lucy-

-Bueno…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Claro-Dijo festivamente Natsu-

-Perfecto, tengo que hacer 2 cosas, la primera la tienen que hacer ustedes-

-¿Qué?-Dijeron ambos-

-Ir por un traje de gala, en tu caso Lucy-san, un vestido-

-Ok-Dijeron mientras iban por Barbie-

-Yo tengo que llamar a Iván-

Mientras tanto Lucy y Natsu:

-Barbie, nos faltaron trajes de gala-Dijo el pelirosado-

-Claro, ¿Qué tan elegante?-

-Como para un cumpleaños de un hijo de un colega de papá-

-Aaah, muy elegante-

- Primero tu Lucy, será mas difícil que con Natsu, con el tengo una linda colección de trajes-

-Ok-Y fu con el-

-Tú elige uno de los Smokings negros-

-Claro…-

-Más te vale, sino le cuento tu "secretito"….-Lo chantajeó mientras seguía a Lucy a los vestidores-

-AYE!-_Eso es chantaje…_-Pensaba el-

-Haber,-Pensaba Barbie junto a Lucy-¿Qué color te puede quedar bien..?-

-Ya me habías dado el vestido negro-

-Si, de mi colección pasada-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, con alguien los tengo que probar…¿Nunca pensaste en ser modelo?-

-Sinceramente no-

-Que pena, tienes muy buen físico-

-G-gracias-

-Ponte este-

-No es muy…-Intentaba decir provocativo, ya que era (otra ves) largo como hasta el piso, de pierna abierta (la derecha mas específicamente) y tenia razón cuanto lo escotado (el color el que quieran ustedes, no tengo mucha imaginación para eso XP) -

-Si dices sensual y lindo, si-

-No era eso…-

-No importa, solo pruébatelo-dijo, no mas bien ordeno-

-AYE!-Al salir:-¿Qué tal?-

-Perfecto!,enserio nena, me pidieron una modelo como tu para mi siguiente colección

De primavera, ¿Te gustaría serlo?,te pagaría un buen precio.-

-Lo pensare-

-Bueno, bien, ahora vamos con Natsu, yo voy con el mientras tu te cambias-

-Ok-

Con Natsu:

.¿Elegiste alguno?-

-No-

-Era de esperarse…-Dijo como ya cansado-Aaah, una cosa ya le pregunte a Lucy por ser mi modelo, dijo que lo pensaría, haz que acepte, sino ,le cuento tu secretito…-

-Pan comido…-

-Bien, pruébate estos tres-Le dijo dándole tres trajes negros-

-¿Para que tres?, para mi son los 3 iguales…-

-Basta de quejas!, solo pruébatelo!-

-Si!-E hizo caso-

Luego de todo esto, y que tanto Natsu como Lucy tuvieran sus trajes de gala, se fueron junto a Igneel, en el camino, el padre del pelirosa, le advirtió de algo mas bien ingrato a Lucy:

-Lucy-

-¿Qué sucede igneel?-

-No es para que te preocupes, pero mi amigo Alexis, me acaba de decir que tu padre ira a la fiesta, me dijo que llevara a su hijo, pero tu no llegaste a tenerlos, ¿Cierto?-

-Aja, yo no uve ningún hermano ni hermana…-

-¿Tienes idea de porque aria algo así?-

-Mas o menos…-Dijo algo nerviosa-

-Si te incomoda mucho verle, no vamos, le dijo que tuvimos un inconveniente…-

-No quiero que cancele algo que lo invitaron a usted por mi culpa, le deje muy en claro las cosas a el-Decía algo mas nerviosa-

-No te preocupes Lucy…-Le susurro Natsu-Yo te protegeré…-

-Gracias…-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

-No te preocupes papa, iremos-

-¿Seguros?-

-Si, no hay problema-

-Ok-

**FIN C=**

Mi pequeño diccionario:

Irrefutable: Que no se puede debatir.

**FIN C=**


	19. Capitulo 19: La Casa De Natsu (parte 3)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo19: La Casa De Natsu (parte 3):Conociendo.**_

Al llegar a la mansión de Natsu:

-Hijo-Lo llamaba Igneel-

-¿Qué?-

-Lleva las cosas de Lucy a su cuarto y muéstrale la casa, Yo tengo otra vuelta que dar, nos vemos hoy de noche o mañana en la mañana,¿Si?-

-Ok-

-Nos vemos Lucy-san, Natsu-

-Si, hasta luego-Saludaron ambos-

-Ven, ayúdame Lucy-Le pidió el pelirosa mientras intentaba cargar con todas las bolsas-

-Si, dame algunas-

-Toma las tullas, son la gran mayoría, hablando de ropa-

-Nada que ver-

-No importa, Recuerdas lo que te dijo Barbie para ser modelo-

-Si, y le dije que lo pensaría-

-Acéptalo, te servirá, paga muy bien, y escuche los comentarios que te dijo-Le decía mientras ambos entraban a la casa-Son bastantes acertados…-

-¿Qué estas?…Eres un Pervertido! PAFFF!-Sarpado golpe le dio-

-Eso dolió Lucy!-

-Cállate, tu eres el pervertido!-

-Solo iba a decir que tienes un buen cuerpo, es un halago,¿Cierto?-

-Si, pero no es el punto, eres un pervertido…-

-Lo que digas…-

-Que linda casa….-

-¿Eres bipolar?, en cerio, hay veces que cualquiera pensaría eso-

-¿Quieres una media docena de golpes?-

-N-no…-

-Bien, ¿dónde hay que dejar las bolsas?-Pregunto en el sofá-

-Hay que subir la escalera, hay un cuarto de invitados, esta junto al mío-

-Bien, vamos-

-Si-Dijo mientras subía-Luego de eso, hubo bastante silencio, ella se había quedado tensa, al enterarse que Jude iría a la fiesta, y mas, al saber que llevaría a alguien como su hijo, ella no tenía hermanos, lo sabia muy bien, pero toda esta preocupación se esfumó, cuando Natsu le hablo-

-No te preocupes-

-¿Qué?-¿Cómo era posible que supiera lo que estaba pensando?-

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo, ni tu padre ni ese hijo impostor, te dañarán, tenlo por seguro-

-¿Cómo sabias…-

-Se te notaba en la cara, estabas bastanteinquieta-

-…-

-Vamos, no te angusties-

-Si, esta bien,¿Qué habitación es?-Pregunto al terminar de subir la escalera-

-La de al lado de la puerta con flamas rojas-

-Esa es la tuya,¿Cierto?-

- Si,¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-Es más que obvio-

- Si, tienes razón…Supongo…-

-Bien, ¿me ayudas?-

-¿A qué?-

-A ordenar las cosas-

-Si, claro-

Ambos entraron a la habitación, esta era bastante iluminada y amplia (tenia una inmensa ventana con cortinas blancas y cintas amarillas claras), tenia un somiere estilo Queen (mas o menos una plaza y media), un escritorio de madera con barniz, una hermosa alfombra turca de tonos entre amarillo crema y blanco, con algo de rosado, un enorme armario blanco y dos mesitas de luz, una a cada lado de la cama de color tabaco(un color entre negro y marrón), además del baño en suite.

-Es preciosa!-Dijo deslumbrada Lucy-

-Si, y tiene un baño, es aquella puerta-Dijo señalándole una que estaba atravesando el cuarto-Guarda tus cosas, y si quieres date una ducha, por otro lado ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Ok, y ahora que lo dices, tal ves un poco-

-Bien, le pediré a Olga-

-¿Quién es Olga?-

-Es la cocinera rusa que esta en la casa, es la esposa de Charls-

-Aaah, de acuerdo, pero no quiero molestarla…-

-No te preocupes, a ella le gustan las visitas-

- Ok-Y el se fue-

-Bien, ahora a ordenar-Se decidió la rubia, mientras empezaba a guardar las ropas que le dio Igneel- _Esto es aburrido sin música…-_Pensó ella_-¿Dónde dejé el celular?-_Se pregunto mientras se tocaba los bolsillos-Acá esta!-Dijo en voz alta al encontrarlo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón-Bien, ahora voy a poner algo que escuchar-Dijo mientras colocaba la canción "One More Night" de maroon 5, Luego de esto se puso a doblar la ropa y al terminar se fue a dar una ducha.

_-Que lindo que es el baño!-_Comento internamente ella; este también era bastante amplio, y resplandeciente, tenia adoquines azules en las paredes, y baldosas celestes en el piso.-

Luego de darse una ducha se dispuso a secarse y salir del baño, pero al llegar donde el opero, "el" la esperaba sentado en la cama.

-KYA!-Grito mientras le tiraba una de las chancletas que llevaba como calzado, el esta vez la esquivó- Idiota!,¿Qué haces aquí!?-

-Vine a buscarte porque demorabas mucho-

-La próxima vez avísame, me estaba bañando…-Razono sus palabras, y lo recordó-Estoy en toalla!-Se dijo-Largo!-Le tiro la otra chancleta, esta no la esquivo, y decidió, que antes que le siguiera tirando cosas, era mejor esperarla afuera, por ende, así lo hizo-

-Ese imbecil…-Rezongaba toda roja-

Luego de este inconveniente, siguió con lo que hacia, vestirse, se vistió con una falda negra y una musculosa fucsia, junto unos pequeños tacos negros; Después, se dirigió afuera de la habitación para ir en busca del "imbecil".

-¿Terminaste?-Le pregunto Natsu-

-Si, ¿Tanto tenias que esperar?-

-Si…-

-Lo que digas…, y ¿que hacemos ahora?-

-Ir a comer-

-Cierto, ¿Dónde es la cocina?-

-Ven, es abajo, cerca del living-

-Bien-

-Pero antes te mostrare el resto de la casa-

-Ok-

-Mira, ese es otro baño, luego, mi habitación, que dijiste que era obvia-

-Aja, ¿No hay más habitaciones en esta planta?-

-No, solo la mía, la tuya y el cuarto de juegos, en la planta del medio, esta la oficina de mi padre y más adelante su habitación-

-Oooh-

-Además de otro baño-

-Ok-

-Abajo, en la última planta, esta la cocina, el living, la sala de estar, el patio y la piscina, y la biblioteca, además de las habitaciones de Charls y Olga, y la de los limpiadores-

-Bien-

-Ahora que te mostré la casa, vamos a comer!-Dijo saliendo corriendo-El ultimo es un caracol!-

-Eso es trampa!-Dijo saliendo tras del-

Al llegar al terminar la carrera:

-Eso fue trampa!-Se quejo infantilmente la rubia-

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que eres muy lenta-

-Tramposo-

-Lenta-

-Mentiroso-

-Bruta-

-Basta de peleas!-Llego Olga-Pareen dos niños…-

-Lo siento Olga-san- Se disculpó Natsu-

-Perdón-

-Tu eres Lucy,¿Cierto?-

-Si-

-Natsu, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías novia? –

-N-no lo somos!-Chillaron ambos-

-Soy solo su vecina y amiga-

-Aaah, ya veo, que pena, por lo que me contó el amo Igneel, eres una jovencita adorable-

-G-gracias-

-Bien, ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones, Vamos a comer!-Dijo alegremente el pelirosa-

-No cambiaste nada…-Se quejo Olga con una aura deprimida-

-Lo que digas-Dijo el-

-Vengan, la comida esta en la mesa, como son las 17:30,se me ocurrió preparar como una merienda-

-Eres una genia!-Dijo halagándola, mientras la abrazaba, al ver semejante festín-

-Gracias-

- Ven Lucy, siéntate-Le dijo el mientras le acomodaba una silla junto a el-

-Claro, gracias-

-Lucy, quieres ¿Te o café?-Le pregunto Olga-

-No es necesario que me sirva, no quiero ser molestia-

-No lo eres, déjame ayudarte-

-Esta bien, en ese caso preferiría te-

-Bien, ¿Le pones azúcar?-

-Si, dos cucharaditas-

-Enseguida-

-_Todo esto me recuerda a cuando vivía junto a mi padre…, me olvide de saludarlos en aquella ocasión…¿Cómo estarán Estre-chan y los demás?...- _Se pregunto ella-

-¿En que piensas Luce?-

-¿Luce?-

-Si, ¿Te gusta?-

-Si, mas o menos…-

-Bueno, elige, eso o "Lu"-

-Cualquiera de los dos-

-Bien, los turnare-

-Jajaja-Se rió ella ante esto-

-_Que agradable niña…-_Pensaba Olga-_Está alegrando al joven Natsu…-_Se dijo feliz-

-¿Qué te pasa Olga?-Le pregunto Natsu-

-Nada, solo pensaba,¿Necesitan algo mas?-Les pregunto, por lo que ellos respondieron negativo, luego se retiro-

-¿Me pasas una rebanada de la torta de chocolate?-Le pregunto Lucy-

-Si-Dijo mientras se la alcanzaba-Pásame los muffins (los pastelito esponjosos,¿Me entienden?)-

-Claro-Dijo se los pasaba-

Luego de comer y ordenar las cosas, Natsu la llevo al cuarto de juegos.

-¿A que quieres jugar?-Le pregunto a Lucy-

-¿Qué tal a los videojuegos?-Dijo señalando la consola y los controles-

-Buena idea, siéntate-Le dijo señalando dos pufs (son como asientos redondos que se colocan en el suelo, no se si me explico bien…:S)-Yo voy a colocar el juego-

-Ok-

-¿Mario-Bross, o de carreras?-

-Juguemos al de carreras-

-Buena elección-El coloco el juego y se sentó a su lado alcanzándole el otro control y explicándole su funcionamiento-¿Entendiste?-

-Aja-

-Hagámoslo interesante, ¿Qué tal una apuesta?-

-Por supuesto!, así te demostrare que te ganare!-

-Ya lo veremos,¿Qué apuestas?-

**FIN C=**


	20. Capitulo 20: La Apuesta Y La Piscina

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 20: La Apuesta Y La Piscina.**_

-Elige tú primero-

-Esta bien, solo que después no te arrepientas…-

-Yo no me voy a arrepentir, porque voy a ganar…-

-Que auto confianza…-

-_Solo en esto…._-Pensó- ¿Cuál es tu apuesta?-

- 2 cosas-

-2!?, no se vale…-

-Tu también podrás elegir dos-

-En ese caso, me agrada-

- Bien, la primera, Que te conviertas en mi maid personal por 1 semana-

-Mmm, me agrada eso, mi primera apuesta es la misma-

-Ok, la segunda…-Se pone algo sonrojado-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que es por tu bien-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Que… el día de la fiesta, te hagas pasar por mi novia…-Dijo sonrojado y ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo, pero aun así decidido-

_-…-¿Qué es lo que dijo_?-Se pregunto también toda roja-¿QUUE?!-

-E-espera…Antes que pienses que es por cualquier cosa..., es para que si tu padre te ve, no te moleste más en casarte con Sting, o con algún otro hereje estupido-

-…¿Enserio?-

-Si, no quiero que pases mal, ni si quiera tienes que besarme o algo, solo es eso, es para ti-

-Esta bien…-

-Un momento, si es para ti, yo no gano nada…, tendría que apostarte otra cosa…-

-No te preocupes, solo ganaras algo si me ganas, nunca seré tu maid personal-

-Ya lo veremos, no me subestimes-

-Recuerda, que si pierdes, tu serás mi sirviente por una semana-

-Ya lo veremos, ahora A jugar!-Y empezaron con una carrera de autos-

-No me ganaras!-

-Claro que si!-

-No!-

-Si!-Festejo el pelirosa, pero esa felicidad se fue, cuando Lucy da un giro de 180º-No!-

-Si!-Y gana-Ja!,ahora tu tendrás que ser mi maid personal!-

-No es justo, Revancha!-

-Claro que no-

-Mala, Entonces juguemos al Mario-bross por otra semana-

-Buena idea-

-Pero aun así se mantiene lo de la fiesta-

-O-ok…-En realidad, no sabia porque, pero esa idea, no le desagradaba del todo…-

-Esta vez yo ganare!-

-Claro que no!-

-Lo veremos!-

Resultado: Una semana cada uno.

-Es imposible!-Se quejo la rubia-

-Claro que no Luce, yo gane justamente!,ahora tu también tendrás que ser mi maid personal-

-Esto fue trampa…-

-Claro que no-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las…-Se fijo en su celular-Las 23!-

-¿Qué?!,ya son las 11?!-

-Aja…-

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo…-

-Cierto…-

-¿Vamos a la piscina?-

-¿A esta hora?-

-Si, es divertido, se ven todas las estrellas desde el techo traslucido-

-Mmm… este bien, voy a cambiarme-

-Aya hay cambiadores-

-¿Y mi traje de baño?-

-Aaah…-

-Lo agarro y vamos,¿Si?-

-OK-Ambos salieron del cuarto de juegos y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, luego que tenían todo, guiados por el pelirosa, fueron al patio-

-¿Qué tal?-Le preguntó ya dentro de la piscina techada-

-Si, tenías razón, se ven todas las estrellas…-Dijo mirando el cielo-

-Si, es precioso…-

-Cierto…-Dijo deslumbrada-

-Bien, ahora, vamos a cambiarnos-

-Si, ¿donde es el cambiador?-Pasando el tobogán-Ya que parecía un mini parque de diversiones acuático, tenia dos toboganes enormes, como una boa, uno techado y el otro no, uno negro, y el otro celeste, luego un trampolín-

-Sabes, cuando vivía con mi padre, nunca se me había ocurrido pedirle hacer una piscina, y mucho menos una especia de parque acuático…-

-Si, pero esto, no fue idea mía-

-¿A no?!-

-No, todo el crédito lo lleva mi padre, a mí se me ocurrió el trampolín y la piscina, los toboganes son obra suya-

-Fue un genio-

-Sip-Y fueron a los cambiadores-

Luego:

-Bien-Dijo Natsu-Vamos Lu!-Dijo mientras se tiraba un clavado perfecto desde el trampolín, Al Salir:-El agua esta perfecta…-Dijo mientras nadaba-Ven Luce!-La llama desde un borde, ella se acerca y-PUAFF!-La toma del brazo y la tira al agua-

-¿P-porque me tiraste!?-

-Para que te metieras al agua, estabas demorando mucho…-

-Malo…-

-Claro que no, ¿Quieres tirarte por la neoconda?-

-"Neoconda?-

-Si, el tobogán negro-

-Aaah, esta bien, una carrera hasta ahí-

-Buena idea, YA!-Y empezaron a nadar hasta el otro borde, fue un empate-Nadas bien…-

-Gracias-Contesto ella-

-¿Quién va primero?-

-Yo!-Y así fue, ella se tiro primero, pero el muy imbecil, apenas ella se tiro el también-Bestia!,Tenias que esperarme afuera!-

-Pero no tenia ganas!-Gritaban desde dentro del tobogán-

-_Idiota…-_Se dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano-

Luego, ambos cayeron de la "Neoconda", solo, que la que sufrió los daños colaterales fue ella, y su traje de baño, solo que no se dio cuenta, hasta que le dijo:

.¿Que te sucede?-Le pregunto a Natsu, el estaba duro, las pupilas bien dilatadas, y los ojos bien abiertos, y un gran sonrojo, además de un pequeño hilito de sangre emanando de su nariz-¿Por qué estas así?-

-…-No sabia si decirle o no-Tu…-Empezó a señalarla-Tu tr-traje …se subió-Dijo mientras se iba nadando lo mas rápido que podía-

-¿Eh?-Se moría y casi se muere-Eres un..-Dijo rabiosa mientras se lo acomodaba, ya que se le había subido la parte superior-PERVERTIDO!-Y lo salio a buscar lo mas rápido que podía-Cuando te atrape desearas no haber nacido!-

-Pero no tuve nada que ver!, fue tu culpa!-

-Claro que no!, si no te hubieras subido después de mi, pedazote imbecil!-

-¿Por qué pedazo y no entero?-

-¿Ya ahora te haces el inteligente?-

-SI!-

-Depravado!-

-No lo soy, solo soy un hombre!-

-Estupido!-

-No lo creo!-Y ella esta a punto de alcanzarlo-Nadas rápido!-Se gira, ya ahora es el, el

que casi se muere, se estaba quedando sin lugar donde nadar, y ella venia como un ferrocarril-No!-Dijo huyendo lo más rápido posible-

-Te atrape!-Dijo victoriosa-Ahora…-Dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos-Lamentaras eso…-

-P-piedad…-

-Claro que no-Decía cruelmente mientras se acercaba mas con el puño levantado-

-Perdóname!-

-...-Decidió ignorarlo-

-Natsu-san, Rubia-san, Dice Igneel-sama, que por cierto acabo de llegar que entraran, se esta haciendo tarde-Dijo la querida ama de llaves de la familia, era canosa y tenia un moño-

-Gracias a dios!, me salvaste Anastacia!-Dijo saliendo despavorido-

-Cobarde…-

-Usted debe de ser la novia de Natsu-san, Ignell nos contó de usted, dijo que es muy agradable, soy Anastacia, la ama de llaves-

-¿Qué dices?!-Dijeron ambos-N-no lo somos!-

-Ella es Lucy,-Explicaba el-Es mi amiga, solo eso-

-Aaah, me disculpo-

-Por otro lado, tu eres como una abuela para mi-

-Gracias…-Dijo Avergonzada-Mucho gusto Lucy-sama-

-Igualmente-Dijo mientras salía de la piscina-

-¿Interrumpí algo?-Pregunto la ama de llaves, al ver como Lucy estaba media enojada-

-No, no, solo hubo un pequeño problema-Explico ella-Que Lugo solucionare…-Dijo tetricamente-

-Gluc…-Natsu trago duro-¿Entonces llego papa?-Intento cambiar de tema-

-Si, acabó de llegar en el helicóptero-

-Aaah, muy bien,¿Vamos Lu?-

-Bien, pero aun así, te daré una golpiza…-

-S-si...-

-¿Dónde hay unas tollas?-Pregunto ahora mas "agradable"-

-Aquí-Mostró dos toallas Anastacia-

-Arigatou!-Dijo Lucy-

-Gracias-Dijo el pelirosa-Por cierto,¿Qué hora es?-Le pregunto-

-Son la una y media de la mañana-

-¿YA!?-

-Sip-

-Bien…ya veo…-

-Buenas noches-Dijo Lucy-¿Vamos?-Le pregunto al pelirosa-

-Claro-Dijo mientras salían-

-Nos vemos Anastacia-Saludo la rubia-

-Si-Respondió cuando ellos ya estaban fuera-

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto el pelirosa-

-Primeo te voy a matar a golpes, luego me voy a dormir, no se tu-

-Aaah, bueno, tienes razón, mas tarde tenemos que ir a la fiesta esa…-Algo que acabó de recordar que ella le dijo hizo click, justo a tiempo, ya que esta estaba a punto de masacrarlo contra el piso-Matarme a golpes?!-Y salio corriendo-

-Cobarde!-

-No lo creo!-

Y así hasta que el pelirosa llego antes a su habitación, serró la puerta en las narices de la rubia; pero eso no la detuvo, no, la abrió y se abalanzo sobre la "el pobre indefenso", cayendo así, ella sobre el, con ambas piernas al costado de las caderas del.

-Imbecil!-Decía mientras lo golpeaba, el solo se preocupaba en defenderse-

-Luce... me haces cosquillas!, no me duele!..JAJAJA.-Se burlaba el-

-Ya veras!-Y empezó a golpearlo mas fuerte, pero no se percataron, de que alguien los observaba, bien atento, pensando cualquier cosa, ya que en esa posición.., bueno, no era muy conveniente…

-Etto…,Por lo menos sierre la puerta amo Natsu…-

-¿Charls?-Pregunto sentándose, pero dejando a la rubia en su falda de espaldas,- Esto no es lo que parece…-Que reaccionó de inmediato y se corrió bien rapidito, quedando ambos sonrojados-

- No se preocupe, yo no vi nada, la próxima vez que quieran hacer esa clase de cosas, por lo menos sierren la puerta…-

-No!-Se quejaron ambos-

-No estábamos haciendo nada!-Explicaba en vano el pelirosa-Ella me estaba golpeando,¿Ves?-Le mostraba un pequeño machucon(moretón, hematoma, como, le digas) en su antebrazo, muestra de lo que decía-

-No se preocupe, no le diré su padre, pero me hubiera dicho que si era su novia…-

-No lo soy!.-Se defendió la rubia-

-Eso no es muestra de amigos…por lo que vi, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo que yo…-

-Pero…-No sabia como mas defenderse-Solo lo intentaba de matar a golpes!-

-Cosa que por cierto no funciono, eres más débil que yo-

-¿Quieres otro golpe?-

-N-no…-

-Bien-

-Esta bien, olvidemos esto-Dijo Charls-Lo dejare pasar, solo esta vez, pero sabe las reglas respecto a eso, Joven Natsu…-

-Pro charls!, te digo que somos.. Solo amigos…-Algo en el no quería eso-

-Si-Lo apoyo ella, estaba empezando a sentirse igual que el-

-Ok, ok, solo que ya son las 2, es hora de dormir-

-Bien, -Dijo ella mientras se paraba y se retiraba a su habitación-Hasta mañana!-Saludo alegremente-

-Mañana Olga-chan preparara el desayuno a las 10, Lucy-sama-

-No me diga así, solo llámeme Lucy-

-De acuerdo, Lucy-

-Muy bien, a las 10 estaré en la mesa, Buenas noches!-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación-

-Bueno, lo dejo joven amo-Y Charls se fue-

-Mejor me voy a dormir...-Dijo el pelirosa, mientras se paraba y se parba la puerta-

**FIN C=**


	21. Capitulo 21: Modelaje Y la Fiesta

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 21: Modelaje Y la Fiesta (parte1)**_

Mas tarde en la habitación de Lucy:

-GUA!-Se desperezo ella-¿Qué hora es?-Dijo mirando el reloj digital que estaba a su izquierda-Las 9:00…-Dijo luego de fijarse-Mmm…Voy a darme una ducha-Dijo mientras se levantaba-

Ella se levanto, y tendió su cama, luego se colocó las pantuflas y se puso en marcha al baño. Cuando llego agarro dos toallas y empezó a desvestirse.

Luego de esto, ella se vistió con un short color rosado claro y una musculosa blanca y un par de soquetes junto a un par de tenis (championes, deportivos, como sea…:$), después, el como había quedado con Charls, bajo a las 10 a desayunar, por coincidencia se encontró con el pelirosa:

-Buen día Luce!-La saludo el-

-Buen día-

-¿Estabas yendo a desayunar?-

-Aja,¿Y vos?

-También,¿Bajamos?-

-Claro-

Y bajaron a tener un gran desayuno con todos presentes, ahí, los saludo a todos:

-Buen día Lucy-san-La saludo Igneel-

-Buen día, ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Muy bien, gracias-

-¿Cómo amaneció Lucy-sama?-Le pregunto Charls-

-Bien, y ¿usted?-

-Bien, gracias-

-Buen día Olga-

-Buen día señorita Lucy-Le respondió ella-

-Buen día Lucy-La saludo Anastacia-

-Buen día-

-Vamos Lu, basta de saludos!, es hora de desayunar!-Le dijo el pelirosa-Ven, siéntate-Le dice mientras le muestra una silla-

-Si-Y se sienta-

-Entonces, ¿hoy Irán a la fiesta?-Les pregunto Igneel-

-Si-Dicen al unísono-

-Perfecto, los paso a buscar a las 9, ¿OK?-

-Si-Contestaron-

-¿Vas a salir?-Le pregunta Natsu-

-Si hijo, voy a hasta la oficina de unos compañeros-

-¿Podemos ir?-

-Natsu!-Lo corrigió Lucy-

-Pero Luce!, no me quiero que dar aquí!, esto se pone aburrido!-

-Esta bien, no te quieres quedar, Lucy-san, Barbie te ofreció para ser su modelo,¿Cierto?-

-Aja,¿Por qué?-

-Acepta-

-¿Eh?-

-Veras, yo soy el inversor de el, por ende, yo también tengo mis ganancias de ese trabajo-Explicaba, ellos escuchaban-La modelo anterior renuncio, era joven, y dijo que quería ingresar en la universidad, lo que te ofrecemos si quieres es temporal, no es de tiempo completo, solo para lucir las pasarelas mas importantes, como de esta colección de primavera, veras, esta es bastante importante, habrá un inversor, justamente con quien voy a ir hablar para negociar la compra de colecciones anteriores, pero esta bastante interesado en esta colección, generarías buenas ganancias, así que,¿Qué te parece?-

-Esta bien-Dijo-¿Cuándo comienzo?-

-Perfecto, vístanse para salir los dos, nos vamos y volvemos como a las 8-

-Ok-Dijeron juntos-

Lucy se vistió con un Jean blanco y una camiseta floreada, Igneel de traje, y el pelirosa se vistió con un Jean, y una camiseta de manga corta.

En la limou que iban, el padre de Natsu iba junto al chofer (En este caso Charls), mientras el pelirosa y la rubia iban en el asiento trasero.

- Con que aceptaste,¿Qué vas a hacer con el otro trabajo?-Le pregunto el-

-Le preguntaré a Erza si puede ser que trabaje menos horas-

-Aaah…-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Por saber, ¿Qué estarán haciendo ella y Grey?-

-Ni idea…-

Mientras tanto, hablando de ellos, a unos cuantos kilómetros:

- ACHUSS!-(Estornudo)-¿Dónde rayos están cabeza de flama y Lucy?-Preguntaba cierto moreno jugando cierto gatito azul-

-Ni idea-Contestaba la pelirroja que estaba con Virgo-Pero mas le vale a Natsu que no le haga nada a Lucy, de lo contrario…lo mato-

-Buena idea-Complemento el-

-Nya!-Aceptó Happy-

-…-Este, consiguió cierto escalofrío-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada…, recuerda nuestra apuesta-

-¿Qué apuesta?-

-¿No recuerdas?-

-…-Empieza a recordar-Si me acuerdo-

-Bien, solo tenemos que actuar como novios…-

-Si…-

Y el resto del camino, un silencio se mantuvo, durante una media hora; Luego, llegaron al centro de una gran ciudad, tenia muchos edificios, y en uno de los estaba la dichosa oficina de modelos:

-Llegamos-Les dice Igneel-

-Si, Lucy se durmió-Le dice su hijo-

-Tu despiértala, yo voy yendo, es el piso 18-

-Ok-E Ignell se fue-Luce…-La llama mientras la sacude de los hombros-

-Mmm…-Empezaba a despertar-

-Despierta Lucy!-Le dice-

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?-Le dice no del todo lucida-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Aja, vamos, baja del auto-

-Uaaah…-(bostezo)-Si, ya voy-Y se baja del auto-Nos vemos Charls!-Lo saluda con la mano-

-¿Vamos?, es en el piso 18-

-Bien, Que gran edificio…-

-Si, yo no lo conocía, y tampoco conozco al inversor-

-Aaah…-Y entraron, para luego subir al ascensor-

-Piso 18-Dice mientras pulsa el botón-

-Bien,¿Para que vinimos aquí?-

-Porque tu padre tiene que negociar con el respecto la colección de Barbie-

-Aaah,¿Y después?-

-No lo se, mira, que rápido, ya llegamos-

-Si, Vamos!-La toma de la mano y la arrastra afuera-

-E-espera!-

Al entrar, llegan a la oficina donde estaba Ignell y el inversor, sentado en una gran mesa de reuniones ovalada, rodeada de sillas, color negro.

-Tu debes de ser Lucy Hearthfilia,¿No es así?-

-Si…-Dijo dudosa-¿Y usted es?-

-Soy el inversor, me llamo René-Era un hombre más bien joven, unos 10 u 11 años más joven que Igneel (entre 27 y 32)-

-Hola Lucy-san-

-Hola Igneel, me había dormido, heheh-Dijo avergonzada mientras se rascaba la nuca-

-Si, no hay problema, Lucy-san, hijo, siéntense-

-Si-Dijeron mientras elegían dos sillas-

-Bien, ¿entonces ella es la modelo de la colección?-Les pregunto René-

-Si-Dijeron Lucy e Igneel-

-Bien-

Natsu y Lucy se estaban pudriendo de lo lindo, pero mas el pelirosa, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea:

-Luce,¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 6-

-Que aburrimiento…-

-Aja, y pensar que están hablando de lo que haré la semana que viene…-

-Si…¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-

-¿A dónde?-

-En el 5 piso hay una cafetería-

-¿Pero y tu padre?-

-Papa-Lo llamo el-

-¿Qué quieres Natsu?-

-Podemos ir a la cafetería?-

-Si, ¿pero que hora es?-

-Son las 6 y 10-

-bueno, entonces vayan y luego llama a Charls, para que los venga a buscar, así se van preparando-

-Ok-

-Rene, disculpa, pero mi hijo y su novia deben retirarse, espero que no sea molestia-Natsu ya se iba a quejar por llamar a Lucy su novia, hasta que su padre lo miro con una mirada de note quejes, el entendió, y no dijo nada, le dijo lo mismo a Lucy-

-Luce, al parecer tenemos que empezar a actuar desde ahora-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Viste lo de la fiesta?-

-¿Lo de actuar?-

-Aja-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Tenemos que aparentar con Rene, también-

-Aaah, bueno…-Dio no muy convencida-

-Nos vemos papá, René-Saludó el-

-Adiós-Ahora la rubia-

-Si, nos vemos-Dijeron los 2-

Al salir, y estar en la cafetería:

-¿Por qué la actuación?-

-No se, cosa de mi padre, después nos cuenta-

-Ok-

¿Qué quieres comer Lu?-

-Mmm…¿sándwiches calientes con un jugo?-

-Buena idea-

-Hola-Saludo la muchacha que trabajaba atendiendo allí-¿Qué van a llevar?-

-2 sándwiches calientes con 2 jugos de naranja-Pidió Natsu-

-¿Para llevar o comer aquí?-

-Para comer aquí-Dijo Lucy-

-Bien, elijan una mesa, la camarera ya les lleva su orden-

-Ok-Dijeron ambos mientras iban a una junto a una ventana-

-Bien, Debo de llamar a Charls-Mencionó Natsu-

-Esta bien-Y el empezó a marcar el número en su celular

-¿Charls?-

-Necesito que pases por nosotros en una hora,¿Si?-

-Bien, nos vemos, cuando llegues me llamas-

-¿Qué te dijo?-Le pregunto Lucy-

-Que no hay problema-

-Ok-

-Aquí esta su orden-Dijo la mesera-2 sándwiches calientes y dos jugos de naranja-

-Si-Contestaron al unísono, mientras la mesera colocaba todo en la mesa y se retiraba-

-Buen provecho Luce-

-Igualmente-

-Felicidades!-Se escucho por el altavoz-La pareja de la mesa 8 se gano la casata doble!(es un postre helado)-

-¿Dijeron que ganamos algo?-Pregunto Lucy-

-Aja, Vamos!-Dijo mientras la arrastraba-

-Pero, ¿y lo demás?-

-Ahora vemos-Dijo mientras llegaban a la caja-

-¿Qué es lo que ganamos?-Le pregunto a la cajera-

-Por ser nuestros clientes 10.00, se ganaron un postre gratis-Explico la chica castaña-

-Ah, ya veo-Dijo Lucy-

- ¿La casata?-Pregunto el pelirosa-

-Aja-Contesto-Por allá pueden elegir los sabores,-Señalo un poco más al costado otra cosa, se ganaron dos entradas para ir el sábado al cine-

-¿Al cine?-Pregunto la rubia.-

-Si, las entradas las retiran cuando se vallan o ahora-

-¿Qué hora es?, Luce-

-Son las 7:30-

-Bien, ve eligiendo los sabores, yo arreglo el resto-

-Ok-

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto la cajera-

-Bien, ¿cuanto es todo?-Pregunto señalando su mesa-¿Puede ser para llevar?-

-Si, todo es gratis, al haber ganado, lo que ordenaron va por la casa-

-Bien, gracias-

-Lo de la mesa, ahora lo guardamos-

-Ok-Y fue junto a Lucy-

-¿Qué elegiste?-

-Son 6 sabores, y elegí 3, elige los otros 3-

-Bueno, haber..-Dijo mirando la vitrina-Menta…Chocolate-

-Ese ya esta-Le dijo la señora-

-Entonces ¿Vainilla?-

-Ese si-

-Bien, también frutilla-

-Perfecto, 6 sabores con decoración-Dijo mientras se la alcanzaba-

-Gracias-Agradecieron ambos-

-Vamos a la mesa-Dijo Lucy-

-Bueno-

**FIN C=**


	22. Capitulo 22: Modelaje Y La Fiesta

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 22: Modelaje Y La Fiesta.(parte2): Ella Es Mía**_

-Joven!-La llamo la cajera-Se olvidan de las entradas!-

-Jajaja-Una risa nerviosa suelta Natsu-Si, gracias-

-¿Para que película son?-Le pregunto Lucy-

-"Resident Evil 5", es de zombies, de terror, esta buena-

-¿Ya la viste?-

-De la 1 hasta la 4, me falta esta-

-Aaah-Llegaron a la mesa-

-Dame el helado-

-Pero yo también quiero!-

-Y come,¿Qué quieres?,¿Que te de en la boca?-

-No estaría mal…-

-Idiota-Dijo mientras comía un poco de chocolate con menta-

-Lo que digas-No le importo en absoluto, solo le importaba el helado, que por cierto, estaba comiendo de frutilla-

-Ring!..Ring!...-Sonaba el celular del pelirosa-

-¿Quién es?-

-Charls-

-¿Qué sucede Charls?-

-Bien, ya bajamos-

-¿Ya llego?-

-Aja, dice que bajemos-

-¿Pero y el helado?-

-Lo comemos en el camino-

-Bueno-Dice mientras agarraba las cosas y el, la casata-

-¿Cómo les fue?-Les pregunta el-

-Bien-Dice Natsu comiendo del helado-

-Desde hoy trabajo para Barbie e Igneel-

-Felicidades Lucy-sama-

-Gracias-

Y se subieron en la limou, en el camino estuvieron comiendo, y convidaron a Charls, fu un viaje bastante largo, solo que esta vez, no hubo dormidos.

Dans le maison de Natsu (dentro la casa de Natsu):

-Voy a prepararme-Dijo Lucy subiendo a su habitación-

-Si, yo también-Dijo el subiendo también-

**LUCY POV:**

-_Bien-_Pensé ya dentro de mi habitación-_Voy a darme un baño-_

A eso de unos 20 minutos, termine de darme el baño, luego, decidí vestirme con el vestido que me dió mi ahora jefe, junto a unos hermosos zapatos con tacos, luego me peiné, me maquillé y me coloqué unas caravanas preciosas junto a mi cadenita y una pulsera n mi mano izquierda.

**NATSU POV:**

Al rato de darme una refrescante ducha, me vestí con el estupido traje que me dió Barbie, luego me peiné y me calcé con los zapatos negros, para después ir por Lucy.

Caminé unos 3 metros por el pasillo, luego golpeé la puerta blanca y espere, nada, volví a golpear, solo que esta vez mas fuerte, nada, me canse!.

-LUCE!-La llamé y mire el reloj de pulsera, que mi padre me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, un Rolex, me fascinó, era mi favorito.-

-Ya voy!-Me respondió, las mujeres demoran demasiado-

-Apúrate!-Le volví a gritar-

-Espera!-Me grito, es fastidioso tener que esperar tanto tiempo (5 minutos)-

-Ush…-Me queje, justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, casi me caigo,

_-¿Esa era Lucy?, no, debe de ser su hermana gemela, pero ella no tiene hermanos….-_Discutía internamente, hasta que una vez mas, mi idiota conciencia me despertó-_Imbecil!, tu nariz!...¿Eh?...Que tienes una hemorragia….-_Por instinto me tape la nariz, y reaccione, vi como Lucy me miraba extrañada, así que le hablé-L-lucy…-

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-M-muy bien…-_Demasiado-_Dijo mi pervertida conciencia-_Cállate!-_Le grite inmediatamente para mis adentros -_¿A acaso no es cierto?...C-cállate…Ja ¡! Lo sabia_!-Lucy me interrumpe apurándome, por ende, le ago caso y empiezo a caminar hacia la escalera, hasta que me acuerdo de un pequeño pero inmenso detalle: Tenemos que aparentar ser novios, por lo cual, puedo golpear a cualquier depravado que babee por ella_-¿Como tu?-_Me pregunta mi conciencia-_No se deque me hablas…jajaja_-Se ríe con sarcasmo-

-¿Vas a bajar?-Me pregunta Lucy, no se cuando, ni como, pero ella ya estaba junto la puerta esperándome, ¿No tendría que ser al revés?-

-Si, ya voy-Fue lo que le contesté-

Después, subimos al auto, y mi padre, como era de esperarse estaba como yo, lo que significa muy elegante, de traje, era de color azul, azul marino.

**NORMAL POV:**

El viaje duro algo así como 45 minutos, el lugar, era inmenso, como la casa de Natsu o Lucy, bien espaciosa, bien ubicada, con un patio de frente y fondo, y en el fondo había una especie de lago, todo muy bonito.

-¿Cómo se llama el hijo de tu amigo?-Pregunto el pelirosa al padre-

-Se llama Frederic-

-¿Frederic?-

-Aja, mas te vale ser educado, o si no… -Y se pasa la mano por el cuello, simulando ser un cuchillo-¿Entendiste?-Pregunto

-S-si…-

-Perfecto, toma el regalo-Le da una cajita color verde ingles- Cuida a Lucy-san, yo voy a hablar con mi amigo-

-Aja-Le contestó-¿Vamos Lucy?-

-Si-Y el la ayudo a bajar del auto-Tenemos que actuar,¿Cierto?-Le pregunto silenciosamente-

-Sip-Una parte del, estaba bastante contento por esto-

-Ok, dame tu brazo-Le dijo mientras le abrazaba el brazo-Ahora si, vamos-El se había estremecido ante la acción de ella, al mismo tiempo que empezaban a caminar, ambos algo sonrojados-

-Que linda!-Dijo Lucy deslumbrada al ver la hermosa mansión (ya habían entrado)-

-Cierto-

-Hola-Los saludo Frederic-Tu debes de ser el hijo de Igneel, ¿Natsu, y tu eres?-Le pregunto a la rubia-

-Soy Lucy Hearthfilia-

-Un gusto…-Dijo agarrando la mano derecha de ella para besarla-Eres hermosa…-

-Perdón, pero es MI novia-Dijo resaltando el "diferencial", ocasionando que ella se sonrojara-

-Lo siento-Se disculpo el-Bueno, olvidemos este malentendido, pasen-Dijo mientras se colocaba a un lado-Y otra cosa-Menciono refiriéndose a Lucy-Tu padre y tu hermano están por allá-Le comento señalando a un costado al par rubio-

- ¿Hermano?-Se pregunto Lucy-

-Vamos-Le dijo su "novio"-

-Si-

-Luce-La llamo discretamente -No te preocupes, estas con migo-Le dijo tomando su mano-

-S-si…-Dijo nerviosa-

-Aaah, casi me olvido!-Dijo girándose para darle la cajita verde a Frederic-Toma-dice mientras se la da-

_-_Gracias-

-Si-Le corresponden ellos mientras empezaban a caminar hacia donde se encontraban el par de rubios, ella tenía unos asuntos que debatir…-

-Quieres hablar con el,¿No es así?-Le pregunta el pelirosa-

-Aja-Le dice segura-

-Me parece bien, ¿Pero que aremos con nuestra actuación?-

-La continuarémos-

-Entendido mi general!-Dijo mientras colocaba el borde de su mano en su cien derecha-

-Jajajja-

-Jajajaj-Rieron ambos mientras paso por paso se acercaban más, casi llegando, ellos los divisaron-

-Lucy-Dijo Jude-

-Padre-

-¿No saludas?-Le pregunto el rubio menor-

-S-sting…-Dijo perturbada-

-¿Por qué estas con el?-Le preguntó respecto a Natsu-

-Lo mismo pregunto-

-El será mi hijo sustituto, a menos que aceptes tu boda-

-Nunca-Dijeron Lucy y Natsu, la primera se sonrojó notablemente por la palabra del-

-Con que era cierto que estaban juntos…-Comentó aturdido Sting-Pensé que era solo un estupido jueguito-

-Claro que no-Dijo esta vez el pelirosa-

-Natsu…-Susurro ella-

-Interesante…-Dijo algo así como impresionado-

-Jude, ¿Podemos hablar?-Le pregunto Iván-

-Claro-Le contesta mientras se retira junto a el-

-Bueno, de 4 quedan 3-Comento el rubio-

-¿Cómo te lo explico?...-Pensó en voz alta Natsu-Haber marica rubio, te lo diré simple-Le decía medio enojado-Lucy es MÍA, ¿Quedo claro?-Ella estaba tonita y toda roja-

-¿A si?-Le cuestionó con sarcasmo-No lo creo, veras, el que se casara con ella seré yo- informó-

-No lo creo-Le dejo en claro-Ella se casara con el que tenga ganas-Le dejo en claro-

-Natsu, vámonos-Le pidió ella-

-No hasta que le deje bien claro que no te moleste más-

-Nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, amenos que lo vea con mis propios ojos, amenos que vea que ya no me amas-Le demandó-Dime que todo lo que me dijiste mientras nos besábamos que no era cierto-El quedo duro, eso no sabia porque pero le pareció un golpe duro-

-Lo quieres ver, entonces lo verás-Le dijo Lucy mientras giraba a Natsu hacia ella y lo besaba, por lo cual segundos después entendió la situación y correspondió sin duda-

Comenzó con algo simple, pero luego sus cuerpos les pidieron algo mas pasional, ellos siguieron con este impulsivo juego de labios y una lucha eterna entre sus lenguas.

El "rubio marica" presenciaba todo esto totalmente atónito, lo había sorprendido mucho, bastante en realidad, el a pesar de lo que les dijo, seguía pensando que era un estupido juego, hasta que esto sucedió.

-Y-ya entendí…-Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se iba deprimido y decepcionado, ellos, inconscientemente disfrutaban lo que hacían, hasta que por falta de oxigeno se separaron-

-Y-yo…-Intento explicar ella-L-lo siento…-

-No te preocupes…-Le decía el-S-solo, solo fue por actuación…-Dijo defraudado en su interior, no sabia porque, pero al decir eso, no le había agradado a su corazón, pero su mente lo contradecía diciéndole que solo era por la situación-

-Si-Le respondió ella-

-¿Todo bien?-Llego Igneel-

-S-si…-Dijeron ellos, la acción anterior, había proporcionado una rara atmósfera entre ellos-

-Bien, ¿Quieren comer algo?-

-Claro!-Natsu volvió con su típico humor-

-Perfecto, pasando el living hay una gran mesa de comidas, y por alrededor hay unas mesas-

-Ok-Dijeron ambos-

-De acuerdo, yo me voy a hablar con Iván-

-Si-Dijeron al unísono Lucy y Natsu mientras la rubia era literalmente secuestrada por el pelirosa-


	23. Capitulo 23: Un sentimiento Nuevo

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 23: Un sentimiento Nuevo **_

-¿Qué quieres comer Lu?-

-Mmm…, no lo se-

-Bien, yo elijo, tu ve a elegir una mesa, yo llevo la comida-

-Ok-Le contesto mientras caminaba hacia la nº (numero) 5-

-¿Qué le puede gustar a Lucy…?-Se preguntaba el pelirosa-

Lucy caminaba hacia la mesa nº 5, y ve como Jude se le cerca, ella lo ignora y continua su camino, llega y se sienta a esperar a su compañero; pero el rubio mayor también se sienta y empieza a hablarle:

-Lucy-

-¿Qué quieres padre?-Pregunta desinteresada-

-¿Esa es manera de hablarle a tu padre?-

-Si-Le contesta simplemente-

-Bueno, no vine a discutir la forma de cómo debes hablarme-

-¿Entonces?-

-Vine a pedirte que pienses mejor tus actos-

-No lo creo, el que debe pensar mejor sus actos eres tu. Me estuviste mandando a tus malditos matones para regresarme a tu prisión-

-Claro que no, yo te mande a Jose y a los otros para regresarte al mundo donde perteneces-

-No Quiero volver, aquí conseguí amigos, amigos de verdad, son desinteresados, y siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa, no importa la situación-Mientras decía esto, la imagen de Natsu-

-Pero…-Estaba recapacitando-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, desde que mama murió, te hundiste, solo te importaba el trabajo y agrandar tu fortuna-

-Mía no, nuestra-

-No la quiero-

-Solo quiero…. Solo quiero tu felicidad…-

-Mientes, desde que la perdí, me ignoraste por completo, y cuando crecí, me uniste con Sting, y luego hiciste un acuerdo de matrimonio,¿Te parece que así conseguirías mi felicidad?-

-Pero el era tu novio-

-Si, pero no me quería casar por dinero, si no por amor-

-Lucy…-Se daba cuenta al fin, de cual fue su error-Lo siento…-Una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla-

-N-no…-

-Solo discúlpame-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de pararse e irse. Lucy se quedo estática -

_-Acaso, ¿Eso había sido una lágrima de arrepentimiento?-_Se cuestionó-

El pelirosa había visto todo desde la mesa de comidas, pero al ver con la rara tranquilidad en que discutían, decidió no interferir, y en este rato, el rubio menor apareció:

-Hola-Lo saludo Sting-

-¿No entendiste?-

-Cálmate, no vine a pelear, solo…solo vine a rendirme, se podría decir-Explicó-

-Entonces, ¿A qué?-

-Ya te lo dije, solo quiero ver a Lucy feliz-

-No lo creo, la acosaste, la molestaste, la heriste emocionalmente, ella te quería, pero por lo que me dijo, cambiaste por el dinero-

-A si es, y me arrepiento, solo vine a pedir perdón, díselo de mi parte, no te preocupes, no los molestaré mas, espero que la hagas muy feliz-

-Que no te queden dudas-

-Bien, disculpas por todo…-Dijo arrepentido-No quiero hacerle mas daño, ya entendí, entendí que no la merezco, que ya no me quiere, y entendí que el dinero no lo es todo; también vi como ella encontró a un hombre como tu, alguien que la quiere, gracias por darle el sentimiento que de mi no consiguió-Dijo mientras se volteaba i se iba-

-_¿Qué fue eso_?-Se pregunto sorprendido-_Mejor voy con Lucy-_Se decidió mientras tomaba la comida y caminaba hacia ella-

-¿Qué sucedió?-Le pregunto-

-Nada…-

-¿Segura?, vi. como hablabas con tu padre-

-Si, aunque fue muy raro… se estaba disculpando…-

-A mi me paso algo similar con Sting…-

-Que raro que no lo llamaste con tu típico apodo: "rubio marica"-

-Jajajaj-

-Jajaja, ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué me trajiste?-

-Cerdo con algo de ensalada-

-Gracias-

-No hay de que-

Comieron tranquilamente, pero en sus mentes, estaba un pensamiento bastante similar, respecto al mismo tema:

-_¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de besarla otra vez?... ¿Que rayos es este sentimiento?!...¿Por que cuando me beso….sentí esa sensación….?-_Todas esas preguntas rondaban en la mente del pelirosa-_Rica carne-_Su momento romántico se esfumo, para así traer uno de hambre-

_-¿Por qué mierda lo besé?,y lo mas importante,¿Por que lo disfruté?-_Tenia un enorme arrepentimiento, y al mismo tiempo lo cuestionaba-_Puedo ver que al el no le importo…-_Se deprimió-_Entonces…para el solo somas amigos…¿Por qué me duele cuando pienso eso?, esa es la única realidad…solo somos amigos…-_

Estuvieron comiendo por una hora, luego Lucy salio a fuera, el la siguió hasta una terraza, había un hermoso balcón, se veían las estrellas y la profunda luna, bien redonda y resplandeciente.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Le pregunto el al verla tan pensativa apoyada en la borde-

-Nada…-Le mintió-

-¿_Será por lo de hoy?, ¿Será que no fue solo actuación?...y ¿Por qué me alegra esta posibilidad?-_Mientes_-_Le dijo-¿Qué te pasa?-Le volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba mas hacia ella-Dime-

-¿P-por que te acercas tanto?-Ya que estaban a escasos centímetros.-¿Por qué actúas así?-

-Solo…-Dijo mientras sus alientos se mezclaban-Solo quiero saber tu preocupación…-

-N-natsu…-Ella también quería este posible beso-

-Lucy…-A punto de besarse, cada vez mas cerca-

-Hola Hijo yo…-Llego Igneel, y al ver esto se arrepintió enormemente haber ido

-¿P-papa?!-Le grito el pelirosa mientras rápidamente se alejaban-

-Siento interrumpir…-

-N-no fue nada…-Dijo Lucy-

-Bueno, solo quería decirles que pasando el living había música, por si querían bailar-

-Gracias-Le agradeció la rubia-

-Ahora vamos-Le dijo su hijo-

-Bien, nos vemos allá-Y se fue-

-¿Entramos?-Le pregunto Natsu-Si sigues tomando frío conseguirás un resfriado-

-S-si…-Y entraron_-¿Acaso me iba a besar?-_Se pregunto ella-

-_Si no hubiera llegado mi padre la hubiera besado…-_Pensó arrepentido-_¿Por qué reaccione así?-_

-Achuss!-Estornudo ella-Hay…Creo que me voy a resfriar…-

-Te lo dije-

-Muy gracioso-

-Aja-

-Vamos a bailar-Le dijo mientras lo llevaba a la pista-

-Pero…-

-No importa-Dijo mientras le pasaba los brazos por su cuello, ya que había música lenta-

-Esta bien-Accedió al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos en su cadera-

Se mecían al ritmo del compás, disfrutando la cercanía del otro, estuvieron así durante una canciones, luego la música cambio a una mas movida.

Así permanecieron un rato, luego se cansaron y se sentaron, conversaron, y ella bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño?-

-Un poquito…Uaaa (bostezo)…-Ella volvió a bostezar-

-¿Te quieres ir?-

-No quiero si no quieres-

-No te preocupes, tenemos que volver a nuestras casas-

-Cierto, mañana hay clase…-

-Aja-

-¿Y tu padre?-

-¿LE puedes ir a avisar?, yo voy a llamar a CharUA…(bostezo), Charls-

-Ok-Dijo mientras iba por el-

-¿Charls?,¿Puedes venir por nosotros?, Bien, te esperamos, aja, entiendo, le avisare-Pero el antes de cortar le aviso otra cosa-¿Qué Iceberg y Erza llamaron?,¿Qué ella dijo que?!-Y corto-Gluc...-Trago duro-M-mejor le aviso a Lucy…-Dijo mientras la buscaba-

-Nos vemos Igneel-Lo saludo ella mientras se daba vuelta, hasta que cierta persona escandalosa llego-

-Luce!-La llamo-

-¿Qué te pasa?-Ya estaban algo alejados de su padre-

-Tenemos que volver-

-¿Hoy?-

-Si!-

-¿A que viene esto?, son las 12!-

-Si lo se, pero no quiero dejar a mi padre sin la posibilidad de tener nietos…-

-¿Qué?!-

-E-erza….Descendencia…Miedo….Monstruo…-Solo decía incoherencias-

-Esta bien, ¿Llego Charls?-

-Ya debe de estar-

-Ok, vamos a esperarlo afuera-

-Bueno…-

**LUCY POV:**

Estuvimos como 20 minutos afuera de la mansión esperando al maldito Charls que no llegaba.

-Te dije que trajeras un saco-Me rezongo Natsu-

-M-mentira… no me…dijiste nada…-Dije temblando de frió-

-Ten-Me ofreció su saco-Sino te resfriarás-

-S-si-Acepte gustosa y agradecida-

Y así pasaron otros 15 minutos, hasta que cuando nos estábamos por ir caminando, apareció el maldito, esta de mas decir que cuando subimos, Natsu lo rezongo todito por demorar 35 minutos.

Al llegar no paraba de estornudar, y temblar, Natsu me preparo un te caliente de limón y se fue, dejándome solita con Virgo, me fui a dar un baño y luego a dormir.

**NORMAL POV:**

Al otro día:

-Achus!-Lucy no paraba de estornudar y tenía fiebre-

-Te dije que te ibas a resfriar…-

-C-cállate!-

-Pero si es cierto…-

-Achus!-

-A ver…-Dijo dándole un termómetro-

-¿P-para que es esto?-

-¿No es obvio?, para tomarte la temperatura, creo que tienes fiebre-

-S-si…-Y se coloco el termómetro, cuando lo saco Natsu casi se cae de espaldas-

-39!, Lucy tienes mucha fiebre!Voy a llamar al medico, espérame aquí-

Natsu fue por el teléfono y llamo al medico, cuando vino le diagnostico un resfriado fuerte, le dejo unas pastillas para que tomara y luego le dijo que tendría que cuidarla.


	24. Capitulo 24: Resfrío

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 24: Resfrío.**_

**NATSU POV:**

Cuando el medico se iba, me dejo unas pastillas para Lucy y me dijo unas cosas:

-¿Usted es la pareja de la señorita?-

-…-No sabia que decirle al principio, pero luego me decidí-S-si…-No se porque le dije eso, supongo que para que pensara que podría cuidarla-

-Bien, la muchacha pesco un resfriado, que si no se trata puede llegar a ser una gripe-

-Entiendo,¿Es contagioso?-

-Naa, solo tendrá que abstraerse a besarla y no compartir vaso hasta que se cure-Cuando dijo eso, yo me lo imaginé y podía jurar que me iba a desmayar por la imaginada sensación (últimamente, eh estado pensando bastante en cosas a si ¿Por qué será?)-Señor,¿esta bien?-

-S-si…-

-Bien, como le decía, tendrá que darle estas pastillas durante una semana, no podrá pasar frió y déle un te caliente con algo de miel para la garganta, además de tener que dormir bastante-

-¿Nada más?-

-No, eso es todo-

-Bien, nos vemos-

-Si, por cualquier cosa llámeme-

-Si-

El medico se fue y me dejo solo con Lucy.

**NORMAL POV:**

-N-natsu….-La llamaba agonizante ella-

-Ya voy!- Dijo mientras rápidamente iba con ella-

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto-

-Tengo sed…-

-¿Quieres agua?-

-Jugo de naranja…-

-Eres mañosa-

-PAFF!-Le tiro una pantufla-N-no lo soy…-

-Ni siquiera enferma paras de golpearme….-

-Así es-

-Mala…-

-Ahora ve por jugo-

-¿Acaso soy tu maid?-

-¿Recuerdas la apuesta?-

-Maldita…-Dijo mientras todos los recuerdos llegaban hacia el-

-Así me gusta…-Dijo riéndose al ver como el arrastraba sus pies hacia la cocina-Rapidito!...ACHUS!(estornudo)-Ordeno mientras estornudaba-

-Esto es frustrante…-Se quejaba desde la cocina mientras servia jugo de naranja en un vaso-Maldita apuesta…,¿A quien se le puede ocurrir algo tan estupido!?-

-Pues a ti-Le informo Lucy-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, tienes que descansar, y no puedes tomar frió…-

-¿Qué te dijo el medico?-Le pregunto ignorándolo totalmente-

-Que tenias que tomar unas pastillas….Casi me olvido!-Dijo mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba una cajita amarilla de medicamentos-Toma-Le muestra una pastilla blanca-Debes tomar una cada 6 horas por tres días-

-No me la tomare…-Estaba haciendo puchero-

-Tómatela!-

-Nunca!-Dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación-

-No corras!-_Es peor que una niña…Si, pero esta niña te gusssta…_-Le dijo su conciencia-_¿Qué dices?!,y deja de hacer ese ruidito con la lengua!...Pero es cierto!,¿Cuándo se lo dirás?...¿Decirle que a quien?...Eres estupido…Claro que no-_Discutió hasta llegar donde Lucy-LUCE!, habre la maldita puerta!-

-No! ACHUS!-

-Ves!, si no te tomas las pastillas, no te mejorarás!-

-No me importa!-_Mientras tu me cuides…¿Qué estas diciendo conciencia?!...Es verdad, no me importa mientras el me cuide…C-cállate -_Al distraerse Natsu puedo abrir, la puerta-

-HA!-Festejo-Ahora tómate la pastilla-Dijo mientras se la daba junto al vaso con el jugo-

-No quiero…-

-Pareces de 2 años-

-No me parece…-Dijo mientras huía hacia su cama y se tapaba con las mantas-

-No te escondas, tómatelas!-

-Claro que no!-

-Hazlo, sino será por las malas!-

-No quiero!-El ya estaba junto a ella-

-Que te la tomes!-Dijo mientras la destapaba-

-No me gustan las malditas pastillas!-

-No me importa, el medico me dijo que te las tomaras-

-No lo haré-

-Entonces será por las malas-dijo mientras se subía sobre ella y tomaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza-

-¿Q-que haces?...-Pregunto nerviosa, y sonrojada-

-Tómatela-

-No-Dijo moviendo la cabeza-Lárgate!-

-No hasta que te tomes la pastilla-

-Entonces quieres que sea por las malas, bien-Dijo mientras se metía la pastilla a la boca y tomaba algo del jugo, luego dejo el vaso en la mesita de noche, y luego, la beso-_¿Por qué hice esto?...Porque querías besarla idiota….Cállate…Tienes razón, sus labios son ricos…Imbécil!...Pero si es cierto…Pervertido…-No lo creo, ya lograste hacerla tragar la pastilla, y aun estas sobre ella besándola, y lo mejor, es que ella no te tiró, sino te esta dejando, te esta correspondiendo….¿Que?-_

_-Lucy lo estas besando!...Lo se, y no se porque le estas correspondiendo!...Tonta… C-claro que no… Lo que digas…-_Y se separaron-

-N-natsu….-

-Lucy….- Dijo aun sobre ella-

-Este,¿Interrumpimos algo importante?-Pregunto Jerall-Wendy, no veas-Dijo mientras le tapaba los ojos-

-¿Por que no?-Le contesto la pequeña-

-Por que estas son escenas de adultos…-Ahora explicaba Grey-Tu tampoco veas Romeo-

-¿Porque no Grey-nii?-Lo cuestionaba-Wendy-chan y yo somos grandes-

-No lo suficiente, Jubia apoya lo que dijo Grey-sama, Romeo-kun no debe ver esto, en todo caso debe ver a Jubia y a Grey-sama…-

-Jubia!-Se quejaba su novio-No ayudas!-

-No es lo que parece…-Contesto Lucy-

-Y-yo solo le estaba dando una pastilla…-

-Natsu…-Dijo amenazadoramente Erza-Te juro que te mato, pero antes, te castro…-Dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos-

-Lu-cha, Nunca me dijiste que eras la novia de Natsu…Y menos que estaban tan adelantados…-Dijo la pequeña McGarden con un sonrojo y tapándose la boca-

-No es lo que parece…-Contesto Lucy-

-Y-yo solo le estaba dando una pastilla…-

-Sálvame Luce!-Dijo mientras se escondía junto ella en las sabanas-

-L-lárgate!-Dijo mientras lo tiraba-ACHUS!

-¿Lucy esta enferma?-Pregunto Grey-

-¿Por qué crees que le di la pastilla, Cubito de hielo?-

-Porque eres un pervertido, pero de eso, Erza se encarga-

-Vámonos, Romeo-kun, Wendy-san, Jubia quiere evitarles las pesadillas-Sacaba ella a los pequeños-Grey-sama, Jubia va al living con los niños-

-Ok, buena opción…-

-Ahora, Natsu, te sugiero que expliques todo esto antes que Erza se suelte y te castre…- Le sugirió, ya que el peliazul la tenia abrazada por la espalda por el bien del pelirosa-

-S-si…-

-Lu-chan, Dime!, ¿Desde cuando salen?-

-Que no salimos!,¿Y como entraron?-

-Erza tiro la puerta-

-Levy….Date por muerta…-Erza estaba mas que furiosa, el mismísimo diablo saldría corriendo…-

-Gluc…-Trago duro-Lu-chan, creo que mejor me voy, este, yo quiero poder darle por lo menos 5 hijos a Gajell…-Explico mientras se iba corriendo-

-Cobarde…-Susurro la rubia-

-Cabeza de flama, explica porque casi violas a Lucy-

-N-no!-Gritaron al unísono ambos aludidos-

_-No habría necesidad…¿Qué te pasa depravada!?...Es cierto, lo dejaría con gusto…Pervertida…-_Discutía internamente Lucy-E-el no me intento violar…-Dijo sonrojada totalmente-

-¿Entonces te dejaste?-Preguntó el moreno algo sonrojado-Eso explica tu vestimenta…-Ya que ella vestía solo un camisón por las rodillas-

-¿Qué te pasa pervertido iceberg?!-EL pelirosa por su comentario también estaba sonrojado-_Aunque me hubiera encantado…Pervertido!...Es cierto, te lo imaginas?... C-cállate! Eres un depravado!...No, solo soy un hombre, lo que no se si tu eres….Idiota-_Se insulta Natsu-

-¿Entonces?-Insistió ya mas calmada Erza-¿Qué paso?-

-Veras-Comenzó Lucy-¿Por donde comienzo?-

-Por el principio-Le contesto Jerall-

-Bien dicho amor-Lo felicitó la pelirroja mientras le daba un corto beso-Continua-Le pidió a la rubia-

-Bueno-Siguió Natsu-Yo la invite a mi casa luego de conocer a mi padre-

-Bien, hasta aquí todo bien-Cometo Grey-

-Valla! Que tarde!-Dijo Jerall-Erza, hoy tengo que ir a la casa de mi tía con wendy, nos vemos mas tarde!-Dijo mientras se iba-

-Ok-Otro beso de parte de Erza-Díganos lo que paso de una vez!-Empezaba a exasperarse-

-Ok, ok-Continuó Lucy-Me quede en su casa, e Igneel al día siguiente nos aviso que tenía una fiesta y me invito, al finalmente acepté, y como era de noche yo me olvide de llevar un saco, por ende, pase frió y me resfrié-

-Exacto, y yo por una estúpida apuesta tengo que ser su sirviente por una semana-Termino Natsu-

-Ok,¿Eso es todo?-

-AYE!-Dijeron la rubia y el pelirosa-

-¿Ya no me castraras?-Le pregunto Natsu-

-No-

-Te salvaste cabeza de flama Jajajja-

-Cállate cubito de hielo!-

-Lucy, durante cuanto tiempo no iras a estudiar? y ¿Al trabajo?-

-El medico dijo 5 días-Mencionó Natsu-

-Y sobre el trabajo, veras… me contrataron como modelo, necesito pedirte que si puedo trabajar medio tiempo….-

-Mmmm…..Esta bien, solo porque eres mi amiga-

-Ok-

-Ya comiste?-Le Pregunto Grey-¿O cabeza de flama te esta dejando desnutrida?-

-¿Qué te pasa estupido?!-Se queja el ofendido-

-No, todavía no comí, ¿Quieren ordenar ACHUS!, algo?-

-Bueno-Dijeron todos-

-BIP;BIP;BIP-El celular de Natsu empezó a sonar-¿Hola?-Contestó el-¿Barbie?,¿Qué te pasa?-Hablaba el-Aja, le digo, pero ella esta enferma, por 5 días, si, ya entendí, si, aja, sip, Ya cálmate!-Todos a su alrededor se caían de la risa-Ya entendí!, si, ahora le aviso… espera un segundo…¿10mil?!-Grito con prácticamente signos de dinero en los ojos-S-si…, Claro, nos vemos-Y cortó-

-¿Quién era?-Le pregunto Erza-

-Era para Lucy, era Barbie-

-¿Barbie?-Preguntaron la pelirroja y Grey-

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó el-

-El jefe de Lucy-Explico Natsu-

-¿Tu jefe?-Dijeron ellos-

-Aja, es por eso Erza que te pido el medio tiempo-

-Entiendo…,¿De que trabajaras?-

-Modelo…-Dijo no muy convencida, ni ella se lo creía-

-Aaaah,¿Cuándo empiezas?-Le pregunto ella-

-Dijo que te necesita el sábado-Explico el pelirosa-


	25. Capitulo 25: Cine Y Celos

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 25: Cine Y Celos**_

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente? ACHUSS!-Pregunto y estornudó Lucy-

-Me pidió que te dijera que te necesita el sábado y que te pagaría algo así como 10mil-

-Aaah, ¿10mil!?-Preguntaron todos-

-Sip-

-Bueno, como veo que esta todo mas o menos bien-Explicaba Erza- Creo que nos vamos-

-Nos vemos Lucy, Cuídala bien cabeza de flama-

-Adiós!-Dijo Lucy-

-¿Quién te crees cubito de hielo?!-

-¿Quieres pelear?-

-Claro!-

-¿Están peleando?-Preguntaron la pelirroja y la rubia-

-N-no…-Dijeron mientras se abrazaban supuestamente sonrientes-

-Eso me parece bien-Comento Erza-

-A mi también.-Concordó Lucy-

Luego de todo esto, Erza, Grey, Jubia, Romeo y Wendy se fueron.

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto Natsu-

-Primero, quiero que me cocines algo para comer-

-Bruja…-Susurro-

-¿Qué me dijiste?-

-N-nada…-

-Muy bien.-

-Veo que te sientes mejor-

-Aja-

-Viste!,Te dije que tenias que tomar la pastilla!-Y al decir esto, ambos recordaron el beso y se sonrojaron brutalmente-

-S-si…-Respondió tímidamente-_Lucy,¿Qué rayos te sucede?!, ¿Cómo te vas a poner así?!...El, el me beso…-_E inconcientemente se llevo su mano a sus labios-_Sip, y se sintió tan bien…¿Qué te pasa loca?! … No soy loca, solo lo admito…Estas enferma…En realidad s, y por eso ese rico beso…Pervertida…No lo creo-_Discutía para sus adentros ella-

-_¿Se lo dirás?...¿Decirle que?...Lo del beso…¿Qué es?...Estupido!, que te gusta besarla, que te gusta ella!...Aaah…Momento, a mí no me gusta Lucy!...¿Seguro?...S-si…¿Bien seguro?...Esta bien!, lo admito!, no lo se!,¿Contento?...si, bastante en verdad_-V-voy a cocinar…-Dijo mientras iba rápidamente a la cocina-

-S-si..-_¿Se lo dirás?, ¿Lo admites?...¿Admitir que?...Que te gusta….E-eso no es cierto!...¿A no?, ¿alguien que no te gusta te besa, y lo dejas porque te gusto de ver de tirarlo de encima de ti?...Contesta!...Esta bien, tienes un punto a favor, m gusto besarlo…No te gusto, Te encanto…¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?!...Porque soy tu conciencia idiota!...C-cállate_!-Natsu-Lo llamó ella-Voy a darme un baño, ni se te ocurra ir al baño-

-Ok-Y ella se dirigió al baño.

**LUCY POV:**

Después que me contestara y de discutir algo que en verdad era cierto, me dirigí a mi baño a darme una ducha, necesito despejar mi mente.

Primero pase por mi habitación y tome 2 toallas y una muda de ropa, para luego finalmente ir al baño.

Cuando entre al cuarto tranque la puerta y me dispuse a sacarme la ropa, luego prepare el agua y me metí en la bañera, el agua estaba muy rica y tibia, me causo un gran placer.

-Aaah…-Suspire-_¿Por qué me gustaron esos 2 besos?...Porque te gusta Natsu…Eso no puede ser….¿Porque no?, por lo que acaba de pasar, es decir que te besara el también gusta tuyo..S-solo, solo lo hizo para que tomara la maldita pastilla…No lo creo…-_

Tuve que detener mis pensamientos cuando sentí que Natsu golpeaba la puerta, solo era para avisarme que estaba la comida, así que termine de bañarme me seque y luego me vestí, para después ir a la mesa a comer.

El había preparado sopa de pollo y verduras, olía y lucia deliciosa, tenía muy buen aspecto, no sabia que podía cocinar así de bien.

-Se ve muy rico-Le dije mientras me sentaba, el se sentó delante de mí-

-Sip-

-_Mira que bonito, sabe cocinar, bastante bien-_Pensé, mientras probaba la sopa, sabia exquisita-Te quedo muy buena la sopa-Le dije-

-Gracias,¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor, gracias por la pastilla-Le agradecí sonrojada, ya que tenia doble sentido, no le agradecí solo por darme la pastilla, sino por el beso y por cuidarme, el luego de pensar un poco creo que entendió, ya que un adorable sonrojo lo inundo-

-N-no hay porque, me gusto-

_-¿Enserio entendió todo?!, me va a dar un infarto!,Entendió lo del beso!,y lo peores que le gusto!...Te equivocas, eso no es lo peor, sino lo, mejor…Ya deja de meterte en mis autocríticas!...No quiero!-_Todo esto pasó por mi mente en un lapso bastante cortote tiempo-

Terminamos de comer, y se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea: Llamar a la panadería de la vuelta por un pastel, ya que tenían delivery (reparto), luego de unos 15 minutos, el repartidor estaba llamando a la puerta.

**NORMAL POV:**

-Yo voy-Le dijo Natsu a Lucy mientras se paraba del sofá e iba a la puerta-

-¿Ustedes pidieron un pastel de frutillas y chantilly?-Le preguntó-

-Si-

-Bien, aquí esta el pastel-Le dijo mientras le daba una caja blanca-Son 150-

-Ok-Dijo mientras le extendida el dinero-

-Adiós-

-Ok-Y el se fue, mientras el pelirosa cerraba la puerta-

-Gracias-

Los días transcurrieron rápido, igual que el resfrío de Lucy, solo duro 3 días, justo como había dicho el medico, se sentía perfecta, así que decidió ir a estudiar, el pelirosa no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero no le quedo opción.

El viernes fue un día bastante pesado, Natsu recibió otra llamada de Barbie preguntando por Lucy, por lo que respondió que se había mejorado, el le dijo la dirección donde tendrían que ir el sábado a las 11.

Luego ambos a sus respectivos empleos, y luego al cine, con las entradas de la otra vez.

Ella vestía un jean negro ajustado y una polera rosadita de manga larga y una chaqueta junto a unos campeones; y el vestía unas bermudas obscuras y una camiseta a cuadros azules.

-¿Iremos en tu moto?-

-Aja, recuerda que es una película de terror-

-Si, no importa-

-Lo que digas, después no te quejes por los zombies-

-Sip-

El viaje en moto fue corto, ya en el cine el compro pop (palomitas) y unos refrescos, además de unas gomitas (como unas gelatinas).

**NATSU POV:**

Cuando llegamos al cine, muchos pervertidos empezaron a mirar a Luce de una forma nada desapercibida o disimulada, era molesto, la miraban de pies a cabeza, si esto era sin ser modelo, no me quiero imaginar cuando sea modelo…Con tan solo imaginarlo, una espantoso escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, desde mi nuca, hasta los pies

Trate de ignora a todas esas miradas, pero llego un punto, en que explote.

-Ya dejen de mirarla!-Grité, todos se sorprendieron rotundamente-

-Natsu,¿Qué te pasa?-Me pregunto-

-Es que estos pervertidos te están mirando…-

-¿Eh?-Se giró, y al fin lo noto, pero eso no hizo que dejaran de mirarla, todo lo contrario, fue peor, incluso le daban su teléfono, la saludaban y le decían de todo, desde absurdos piropos, hasta palabras muy depravadas.-¿Qué?-Dijo atónita-

-Esto es molesto…-Me queje, no se porque me molesta tanto, cuando salíamos con mi prima Erza y Grey, esto pasaba, pero no me molestaba en absoluto-

-_¿Por qué me molesta?-_Me pregunte-_Son celos idiota…¿Celos?,Nunca tuve celos hacia nadie…Es porque nunca te habías interesado por nadie imbecil..¿Y porque con Lucy?...Porque ella te gusta….No es cierto… ¿Y como explicas tus celos?... -_No tenia sentido lo que me decía mi estúpida conciencia-

-¿Vamos?-Me pregunto Lu-

-Si…-Le contesté, no le había prestado mucha atención, yo solo tenía en mente una cosa: Las estúpidas miradas hacia ella-

**VENDEDOR POV:**

De repente una linda pareja ingreso al cine, el chico tenia unos extraños cabellos rosados…Que raro…,no me importo, me llamo atención la chica, era muy bonita…rubia y de un cuerpo sumamente envidiable y sensual…, de repente, su novio vino y pidió unas cosas:

-Hola-Lo salude-

-Hola, dame unas palomitas y un refresco-

-Enseguida-Dije mientras le daba una última mirada al trasero de la chica, y me dispuse a colocar el pop en un recipiente, mientras yo hacia esto escuche como la llamaba:-

-Lucy-La llamó, Con que se llamaba así…digno nombre para semejante hermosura…-¿Quieres dulces-Le pregunto-

-Bueno, unas gomitas-Dijo mientras se acercaba, tenía una voz sumamente dulce y linda, yo mientras tanto llenaba un vaso con refresco-

-¿Cuáles?-Le volvió a preguntar-

-De fruta-Dijo mientras las señalaba en la vitrina, de cerca se veía mas bella-

-Enseguida-Les conteste mientras colocaba 10 en una bolsita-¿!0?-

-15-Me contesto el pelirosa-

-Natsu-Lo llamo ella, que raro nombre…-¿No son muchas?-

-Naaa-Le contesto simple, yo ya había colocado las15 en la bolsita y estaba haciendo la cuenta-

- Todo es 40-Les avise-

-Ok-Me contestaron al unísono-

Luego que el chico me entregara el dinero, ambos se marcharon, volví a mirar a la chica, esta vez el se estaba poniendo raro, tenía como una cara de incomodidad, ya que se percato de todas las miradas que tenía Lucy, ya que no era el único que la miraba; luego el se detuvo en seco y grito:

-Ya dejen de mirarla!-Gritó, todos se sorprendieron rotundamente, incluso yo-

-Natsu,¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto dulcemente, el solo nos señaló-

-Es que estos pervertidos te están mirando…-Le dijo enojado y fastidiado-

-¿Eh?-Se giró, nada se detuvo fue peor, incluso le daban su teléfono, la saludaban y le decían de todo, desde absurdos piropos, hasta palabras muy depravadas.-¿Qué?-Dijo atónita-

-Esto es molesto…-Seguía molesto el, así que solo alejo a Lucy, la llevo a la sala de cine, y ahí fue cuando la perdimos de vista-

**LUCY POV:**

Cuando entramos todas las chicas lo miraban con mucha atención, desde sus ojos hasta, bueno, no es necesario explicar;

El no se daba cuenta, pero yo si, no podía hacer nada, solo intente ignorarlas, pero me incomodaban, bastante, el solo miraba unas cuantas veces para atrás, mirando a todos los hombres con el ceño fruncido, luego me miraba a mí; Luego explotó y empezó a decir cualquier cosa, se veía enojado, yo también lo estaba, pero lo ocultaba.

¿_Serán celos?, no, no puede ser_.-Pensé-Luego Natsu me dijo que mirara, lo hice y me sorprendí, todos los hombres estaban me estaban mirad, pero no cambio cuando me gire, sino que empezaron a hablarme y a darme nº de teléfono

Después el me arrastro a la sala de cine.

**FIN C=**


	26. Capitulo 26: Duerme Con Migo

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 26: Duerme Con Migo**_

**NORMAL POV:**

-¿Porque me arrastras?-Le preguntó al pelirosa-

-….-No contesto-

-Bueno, no importa,¿Dónde nos sentamos?-

-Nunca mas te vistas así-

-¿Eh_?-¿Estaba celoso?-_Pensó ella_-_¿Así como?-

-Así, l-linda..-Dijo mientras giraba su sonrojado rostro-

-…-No sabia que decirle, simplemente le agarró la mano y lo llevó a unos asientos-

-Ven-

Y se van sentar a la fila 5, en el centro.

La película transcurrió, y cada vez que aparecía un zombie, Lucy se asustaba y Natsu se alegraba.

Duro como 2 horas, ya eran las 23:30.

Salieron, ambos diferentes, ella asustada, y el no sabia como reaccionar, solo tenia una boba sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?...No lo se…Es porque te abraza…C-claro que no…No te creo…No me importa…-Hablaban Natsu y su conciencia-

-_Malditos zombies…ahora tengo miedo…¿Cómo rayos voy a dormir?!...No lo se,¿Por qué no duermes con el?…¿Estas loca?!...Claro que no, yo solo suponía que podría gustarte, el te abraza y tu duermes tranquila…Pervertida!...No lo soy, en todo caso tu eres una mal pensada, yo no dije que tenia que suceder algo, solo tenias que dormir con el, solo eso, pero halla vos con lo que pienses….P-pero…Cállate-_Ahora es ella quien discute internamente-

El viaje en moto fue corto y rápido otra vez.

Al llegar cada uno se fue a su depto (Departamento) a dormir.

**Lucy POV:**

Me quede asustada de esa película, pero cuando estaba junto a Natsu, ese temor se esfumaba, que raro….

Empecé a cambiarme y me vestí con mi camisón rosado, por sobre los muslos, hoy hacia un poco de frió, pero no mucho, me fui a dormir, pero no pude, unas sangrientas imágenes de zombies me lo impedían, era molesto, no podía dormir y el miedo me estaba invadiendo, intento prender la luz, pero no pude, me pare y entre al baño, intente prender la luz, y nada, me acerque a la estufa y estaba fría, continué a la cocina, y tampoco había luz, había un maldito apagón, Lo que me faltaba!, no bastaba con los malditos zombies imaginarios que me tenia que quedar sin luz!.

Intente dormir nuevamente, pero fracase. Me estaba dando mas temor, incluso temblaba, intente buscar una linterna pero nada, empezaba a darme frió, fui tanteando a ciegas hasta llegar a mi ropero, allí, intenté buscar ropa mas abrigada para dormir, pero no pude, no veía nada.

Intente llegar hasta la puerta, lo logré (luego de 10 minutos y darme contra todos los muebles), la abrí y luego cruce hasta la puerta de Natsu.

**NATSU POV:**

Dormía placidamente hasta que escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta, lentamente medio dormido me destape y sentí frió, me acerque a prender la luz y no pude, lo ignore, me acerqué hasta la estufa eléctrica y estaba apagada, fui al baño y tampoco había luz, los golpes en la puerta seguían, ¿Quién podía ser a esta hora?!, son las 12:30!, no esperaba a nadie.

Seguí dándome con cuanta cosa estaba en mi camino hasta que llegue a la puerta, me fije por el visor y vi a Lucy vistiendo unas diminutas ropas, estaba temblando, y estaba media pálida, lucia algo asustada, a de ser por la película

Le abrí la puerta y ella entro, luego tome una linterna que encontré en una mesa junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunte somnoliento-

-T-tengo miedo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no puedo dormir por la maldita película de zombies!-Me dijo casi gritando-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-

-D-duerme …con…migo…-Me dijo apenas audible-

_-¿Enserio me esta pidiendo que duerma con ella?!_-Pensé estupefacto-¿Qué?-Le pregunte, fue lo único que pude decirle-

-Que duermas con migo!-

-_Si,_ _me lo estaba pidiendo…Que suerte!...¿Que te pasa depravado?!...-_Discutía con mi conciencia-…-No sabia que decirle-

-¿Entonces?-

-Pasa-Le dije-

-Si….Tengo frío….-Me dijo temblando-

-No te preocupes-Le dije-

-Y miedo…Malditos zombies….-

-No te preocupes-Le comenté mientras la abrazaba-

-O-ok…-Dijo ella al abrasarme, yo me sonroje, me gustaba abrasarla y tenerla tan cerca…-

-Vamos a dormir UAA!-Bostecé-

-Si-

Y ambos fuimos a mi cama, ella se acostó y yo la abracé por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mi, así, ambos estábamos calentitos, ella coloco su cara en mi cuello, sentía su respiración, luego me dormí, ella también.

Al día siguiente:

-¿Crees que este aquí?-Pregunto cierto moreno-

-Seguramente, sino ¿Dónde?-Contestó una pelirroja-

-Buena respuesta, Pero... ¿Es necesario tirar la puerta con una patada?-

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-

-Si,¿tienes un ondulín?-

-Si,¿para que?-

-Solo dámelo-

-Ok-Y le alcanza el dichoso ondulin-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Abrir la puerta de una manera mas "elegante"-

-¿Elegante?-Pregunto mientras el introducía el ondulin en la cerradura-

-Espera y veras…-Dijo mientras la puerta se destrababa y hacia un "clack" bastante sonoro-Listo-Dijo mientras se paraba y ambos entraban-

-¿Dónde están?, ya son las 9-Dijo ella-

-Cierto…-

Mientras tanto en una cama, de una habitación, de ese Dpto.:

-Mmm…-Empezaba a despertar cierta chica rubia-¿Natsu?...-Lo llamo ella, el estaba muy entretenido observándola, hasta que noto que ella se despertaba, entonces se sonrojo brutalmente-

-Hola.-La saludo el-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Calentita.-

-Jjajaja-

-Jajajajaa, ¿Hace cuanto estas despierto?-

-Hace un rato (1/2 hora)-

-Aaaah…-Y entonces escuchan un ruido desde el living-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Si, debe de ser Happy-

-Si, tal vez…¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 9:30, tenemos que prepararnos, tenemos que ir con Barbie-

-Cierto-Y ambos se levantan de la cama-Voy a mi departamento-

-¿No te quedas a desayunar?-

-Bueno,¿Qué vas a preparar?-

-No lo se, que quieres?-

-Mmmm…Sorpréndeme-

-Bueno-

Ambos caminan hacia la cocina, y se encuentran con 2 "invitados", jugando (otra vez) con el minino azul y Virgo:

-Buenos días-Saludo la pelirroja-

-¿Cómo durmió la pareja?-

-Hola…-Saludaron ellos, la tranquilidad fue momentánea, ya que enseguida se percataron de 1 detallito,:No habían invitado a nadie-

-¿Erza!,Iceberg?!-Grito Natsu-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?!-Salto como 2 metros Lucy-

-Vinimos a ver como estabas-Contesto la pelirroja-

-Con que la otra vez si los habíamos interrumpido…,o van a decir que,¿que tenían frió?-Fastidio Grey-

-N-no es lo que parece!-Salio el pelirosado-

-Si-Contesto Lucy a la pregunta del frió-Yo si tenia frió!,hubo un apagón, y el me había llevado a ver una película de terror era de noche y tenia miedo!-Explico rápidamente-

-N-no paso nada!-Dijo Natsu al ver como Erza agarraba un cuchillo y se acercaba peligrosamente-No le hice nada!, Sálvame Lucy!-Dijo mientras se escondía tras de ella-

-Idiota!-Le dijeron ellas-

-¿Por qué están vestidos con pocas ropas?-Pregunto el moreno-Y, cuando digo pocas ropas me refiero el en boxers(ropa interior) y tu, Lucy en un corto camisón-

-¿El viste que?!-Dijo atónita, ella al estar todo apagado y estar con miedo y frió había notado solamente que no tenia camiseta, pero no que no tenia pantalones-Pervertido!-Lo golpea-Aprovechado!-Otro golpe-

-Para!, yo no esperaba a nadie, además estaba medio dormido!-

-Mentira!-Dijo Erza-TE voy a Castrar!-Grito antes de correr a Natsu por literalmente todo el edificio, el había salido por la puerta, así como estaba-

Ahora si, no te salva ni el diablo cabeza de flama…jijiji-Se burlo Grey-Estas frito…hahahha-

-Cállate!-Grito desde ya el ascensor-

-¿Vamos?-Le pregunto a la rubia-Esto va a estar bueno…-

-Estoy de camisón…-Dijo para después gritarle:-Largo!Son todos unos depravados!-Y lo saca a patadas-Imbéciles…-Susurro ella, Pobre Natsu..-Dijo con lastima-Imbecil pervertido, mas vale que Erza te de una buena paliza…-_Si, pero que no lo castre, si no, no podrá darme los 10 hijos que quiero...¿Q-que te pasa pervertida!?...Es cierto, yo quiero que sea el, el padre de mis hijos…..L-loca…._-Discutía internamente roja como la melena de Erza-Mejor voy a mi departamento.-Dijo mientras salía de "la escena del crimen"-

Cuando llego a su dpto. encontró la puerta abierta, cosa que le pareció extraño.

**LUCY POV:**

Llegue hasta mi puerta y la encuentro abierta, podría jurar que la deje cerrada, no importa, solo pase, y allí, me encontré con unas cosas algo revueltas y una mesa ¿Rota?,que raro…¿Será que me robaron?, luego, escuche unos gemidos de dolor provenientes de mi cuarto, llego y lo encuentro, a el, el culpable de todas las idioteces que me pasan, Natsu:

-¿Que haces en mi cuarto?!-Le grite, iba a golpearlo, pero lo vi con demasiado daño, seguramente provocado por Erza, buen trabajo…-¿Qué te paso?-Me hice la boba-

-C-casi me… m-mata…-Fue lo que dijo agonizante-

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-

-En tu departamento, en todo caso-

-¿Todavía me corriges?, ¿no te alcanzo con esa paliza?-

-S-si…-

-¿Entonces eres masoquista?-

-Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Nada, solo me salve por poco, la perdí en el ascensor, hice que bajara hasta el subsuelo, yo me escondí aquí, cabeza de hielo tuvo piedad de mi, y me mantuvo el ascensor abierto-

-Aaah-Increíble, era raro que Grey lo ayudara…, Bueno, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo…- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Quedarme aquí hasta que nos tengamos que ir…, así me salvare un día mas…-Dijo con algo de esperanza-

-Bueno, me voy a apiadad contigo-

-Gracias!-Dijo alegremente-¿Me traes algo de ropa?-

-¿EH?-

-Si, ropa interior, y algo mas bien elegante, pero no del todo para ir a tu primer día de modelo-

-Claro que no-

-Por favor!-

-No-

-SI?!-

-No-

-Parfis!-

-Esta bien, tu quédate aquí, yo ya vengo…,un momento, sigo de camisón!-

-Aja, y desde aquí, se te ve todo por la luz…-Decir eso fue un suicidio-

-Si serás imbecil!-Y le tiro de todo, para después tirarse a ella e intentar re-matarlo.-Marcaste tu propia muerte!-

**FIN C=**


	27. Capitulo 27: Modelando

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 27: Modelando (parte1)**_

-Para!, quiero vivir!-Gritaba el pelirosa-

-Eres un idota!Yo me estaba apiadando de ti, y tu, semejante idota se te ocurre decirme que se me ve todo!-Dijo embocándole un golpe en la mandíbula-

-Au…-Se quejaba el-_Nota mental: No hacer molestar a Lucy, puede ser peor que Erza…-_Razonaba con la mano en la mandíbula asintiendo como imbecil-Se hace tarde –Dijo, ya que eran ya las 10,y tenían que salir en media hr.-

-¿Qué hora es?-Dijo al darle otro golpe y luego levantarse-

-Son las 10:5,se nos hace tarde-

-Cierto!-

-¿Iras por mis ropas?-

-¿Eres estupido?-

-No que yo sepa-

-Idiota…-Dijo mientras chocaba la palma de su mano izquierda con su frente-

-¿Entonces?-

-Con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Veras…-Un pequeño rubor se apodero de sus mejillas-Yo necesito una manager….-

-Aaaah, claro, no hay problema-

-No termine-

_-¿EH?, no ira a pedirme que se lo diga a alguien mas….¿O si?-_Pensó-

_-_Quiero que se lo pidas a Locke-

-¿L-locke?...-En su pecho se escucho un "crack"-¿Qué?...-Su cara quedo pasmada-

-Hahahahah-Empezó a reír sonoramente Lucy-Era una broma! Hahahaha,-Su cara paso a ser de rabia-Tenias que ver tu cara…-Dijo mientras se quitaba una lagrima de risa-

-Si serás…-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-Vas a lamentarlo….TE voy a hacer cosquillas!-

-No!, odio las malditas cosquillas!-

-Justamente por eso-Dijo mientras empezaba-

-Hahahaa, para!-

-No-

-Hahaahah, ya basta!-

-No tengo ganas-

-Hahahah, ya… varas…-

-¿Veré que?, se hace tarde-Dijo mientras se paraba-Tenemos que irnos-

-Malo….-

-Tómalo como mi venganza-

Luego de esto, ya eran las 11 menos 15, por ende, se bañaron y vistieron tan rápido como pudieron, luego se fueron en la moto de Natsu hacia donde habían acordado con Barbie, pero justamente cuando estaban por llegar, el los llama, ¿A quien?, pues a el, y su teléfono estaba en su bolsillo, Como el conducía, y estaban en una carretera (ruta, autopista, como sea), solo quedaba una opción: ella tendría que agarrar el teléfono y hablar con el.

-Este…-Comenzó el pelirosa-

-No pensaras que tengo que tomar tu celular..¿o si?-

-Pues, yo estoy conduciendo…-

-Si serás un pervertido…-

-Claro que no, solo tienes que tomar mi celular desde mi bolsillo derecho, y si yo intento agarrarlo mientras conduzco, lo mas seguro es que pase una accidente, además de una gran multa-

-(suspiro)….B-bueno…-No estaba muy convencida que digamos-

-_T-tengo que meter mi mano en su bolsillo…Aja, estarás muy cerquita…Pervertida!¿Que te pasa!?...Naada, solo soy realista, ahora, apúrate, antes que Barbie corte…S-si…-_Pensaba mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo-

- _L-lucy esta metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo…-_Pensó sonrojado-

-L-listo…-Le aviso tímidamente-

-O-ok, atiende-

-Si,¿Hola?,¿Barbie?, si, aja, soy Lucy, bien, nos vemos-Y cortó-Gira a la derecha-LE dijo a Natsu-

-¿Eh?, pero si queda todo derecho-

-Si, ese lugar, pero llamo para decir que nos viremos directamente en el lugar de modelaje, en el centro-

-Ok-Dijo mientras iniciaba su nuevo rumbo-¿Y tu vestimenta?-Le pregunto-

-Me la dan allí-

-Aaaah…-

**LUCY POV:**

El viaje duro 15 minutos mas de lo provisto, ya que a cierto genio, se le olvido llenar el tanque, por lo cual tuvimos que pasar por la estación de servicio (gasolinera o como le digas), por suerte no había mucha gente, luego de eso, emprendimos nuevamente la marcha hacia el centro, que nervios…Tendré que desfilar en el centro…, pero no cualquier centro, sino EL CC, el mas visitado de toda la ciudad…

-¿Y si lo les gusto?-Le pregunte a Natsu-

-No te preocupes, les encanarás, eres muy bonita,-Me dijo, y me avergoncé, pero el siempre mete su cuchara, y termina arruinando su momento dulce:-Y además, lo que les importa de las modelos es el físico, en esa materia tienes un 10…PAFF!-Un lindo golpe se gano, cortesía de mía-

-Te pasa por imbecil pervertido!-

-Dolió Luce!, ten mas cuidado, estoy conduciendo!-

-C-cierto…,lo siento….-Me disculpe, el tenia razón solo la parte en que podíamos salir heridos, el resto, era parte de sus estupideces-

-No pasa nada-

**NATSU POV:**

Cuando llegamos, había nuevamente estúpidos observando detalladamente a mi rubia…momento,¿Que rayos dije?, dije..¿"Mi"? Estoy volviéndome loco!

Bueno, no importa, dejando de lado mi estupidez rutinaria, sigo:

Nos bajamos de la moto y entramos al inmenso CC, fue entrar, y nos encontramos con una gran imagen de Lucy vistiendo el maldito vestido negro de Barbie, y con grandes letras decía:"Mi nueva modelo", y abajo la imagen de Barbie…maldito… esto me enojo bastante, ya que los imbeciles estaban babeando su imagen con sus pestilentes salivas…

-¿Qué hacen estúpidos?!-Les grité, gran error-

Todos ellos se giraron y nos vieron, va,¿Nos?,mentira, la vieron, cuando quise ver, no solo eran hombres, sino también mujeres, y empezamos a correr.

-Corre!-Dijimos al unísono ella y yo-

-¿Cuándo fue que te volviste famosa?!-Le grité a Lucy-

-Ni idea…Ni siquiera se cuando me tomaron esa maldita foto!-

-Bastardo de Barbie…-Dijimos al mismo tiempo-

-Cuando lo encuentre, lo mato-Dije seguro-

-Te ayudo-Afirmo ella-

Seguimos corriendo, hasta que sentimos que una grandote nos arrastraba para el otro lado, y nos encontramos con Barbie:

.-Idiota!-Le grite-¿Cuándo le sacaste esa foto?!-

-Cuando le di el vestido, como le quedaba muy bien le saque una, y ahora, como acepto ser mi modelo y firmo el contrato, puedo publicar todas las fotos-

-Bastardo…-

-N-natsu...-Me llamo Lucy-

-¿Qué?-

-Este…Date vuelta-Me gire y casi me caigo, había una foto mía!, de tamaño real, igual que la de Lucy, pero no solo 1 había como 20!, mías y de ella, todas con las ropas que habíamos modelado-

-Te voy a matar!-Le dije mientras intentaba salir del agarre de un moreno cuadrado-Suéltame!-Le dije-

-No, Barbie-sama me paga para esto-Mi sangre hervía-

-Barbie!-Gritamos al mismo tiempo Lucy y yo-

-Yo no firme nada!-Le dije-

-Tu padre si-Y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un contrato, firmado por mi padre, ahí estaba la original firma del-

-Imbeciles!-Grite-Juro que cuando vea a mi padre…deseara no haber firmado eso…-

-Cálmate-Me pidió-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!-

-Tienen que cambiarse y modelar, hay mucha gente-

-Los matare…-Dije mientras me sacaba la mano del grandote de encima-Ya veras… dije mientras con una demoníaca aura me acercaba a el-

-Mierda…-Dijo Lucy, me volteo, y veo como 7 fotos de de ella en ropa interior…, y mías también!,lo peor, era que estaban sacándolas afuera. Saque mi cabeza a fuera del maldito telón, y veo, todo rodeado de nuestras fotos!, mujeres y hombres babendo delante de estas-TE MATO!-Le dijo a barbie mientras, no se como, pero tiro al grandote a un lado y se tiro encima de Barbie, pobre del, cuando ella se enoja, la tierra tiembla…-

-Estas frito…-Dijimos-

-Barbie-sama!-Grito en vano el grandote, lo mandamos a volar de un golpe, dejándolo en KO (noqueado)-

-Sálvame Jorge!.-Pidió el-

-Nadie te va a salvar…-Le dije-

**NORMAL POV:**

½ hora después salio Barbie todo machucado junto al grandote con una gran chichón en la cabeza calva, el rubio agarró el micrófono y dijo:

-L-lamento l-la demora…-Empezó temblando-Pero es que tuvimos un problemita técnico…ejejeje…-Rió nervioso-_Lamentarás haberme dejado así…y a Jorge también…Natsu…jijiji…-_Pensó el-B-bueno, ahora es hora de presentarles a mis 2 nuevos modelos, ellos son : Lucy Hearthfilia-Y allí salio, luciendo un encantador vestido por sobre el muslo floreado-Y Natsu Dragneel!-Dijo alegremente, (parecía que no tenia nada) dejando salir así al pelirosa con una falsa sonrisa y vistiendo solo unos jeans blancos, estaba sin camiseta, se escucharon los gritos de unas mujeres-

**FLASH-BACK:**

**BARBIE POV:**

Estaba siendo masacrado por Lucy y Natsu, y no tenia a Jorge para defenderme, así que, antes de dejar este mundo, con mi ultimo esfuerzo, llame a Marcos, otro grandote calvo, este apareció enseguida y me saco de las garras de ellos:_ Nota mental: No hacer enojar a Lucy y menos a Natsu, son temiblemente sádicos…

Luego de esto, me asegure por medio de Marcos y de Jorge (ya despierto gracias a un gran balde de agua helada) que el pelirosa y la rubia fueran mis modelos, por medio de diversos chantajes y falsas promesas, garanticé que firmaran otro contrato; Lo que no leyeron de las pequeñas letras chicas, era que yo los puedo hacer modelar con cualquier vestimenta, Ha, pobres ilusos….

Estoy seguro que con ellos 2 modelando mis esplendidas colecciones, tengo esos 7 millones asegurados…, por lo menos.

**FIN FLASH-BACK:**

La primera pasarela le toca a Lucy, hice que todo se dividiera en etapas, la 1era para los 2 era en ropa interior: Todo un éxito, los hombres gritaban y decían de todo, los fotógrafos más que contentos y casi se desangran; Y esta de más decir que las mujeres al ver a Natsu, casi se desmayan.

La segunda etapa era en traje de baño, otra vez, todo un éxito, en ambos casos sucedió lo mismo, era predecible.

La tercera etapa, era de trajes de gala, sumamente sensuales en ambos conejillos de india. El primer vestido que lucio Lucy, era largo de color esmeralda, el segundo mas corto, el tercero mucho mas corto, aproximado por sobre los muslos. Otra ves, todos sorprendidos. Con Natsu lo hice lucir diversos trajes en diferentes tonos de azul, blanco y negro, todos felices. Estoy seguro que con estos 2 me saque la lotería….

La cuarta etapa consta con algo mas clásico y menos formal, el vistió unas bermudas y jeans, todo le quedaba bien, me sorprendió, a veces sin camiseta, a veces con camisa, otras con musculosas.

En el caso de ella, incluso las mujeres quedaron impresionadas por su belleza, estoy más que seguro, que después de esto, por haber hecho lucir tan linda delante de todos a la rubia, el me mata…mejor no pensar en esto…Sigo:

La hice vestir polleras, pescadoras, shorts, y jeans con todo tipo de camisas y blusas.

La ultima etapa, pero no la menos sexy, consta de trajes de trabajo y uniformes, a ella la hice lucir como una maid, le quedaba muy bien, y a el como mozo o mesero. Luego los vestí con uniformes de médicos y enfermera, todos estaban más que contentos y deslumbrados.

**FIN C=**


	28. Capitulo 28: Maid Por Una Semana(parte1)

Amor En La Ciudad

DE: NekoNalu29

Capitulo 28: Una Semana (parte1)

**NORMAL POV:**

Después de que estuvieron como 4 hr y ½ modelando, pudieron al fin ducharse y descansar, pero antes del descanso, tenían unos asuntitos que arreglar con Barbie…

-¿Dónde estas maldito?!-Lo llamo estrepitosamente el pelirosado-

-Creo que se fue..-Dijo deprimida Lucy-Yo le quería hundir el rostro por todo este trabajo-

-Yo lo quería moler a golpes hasta que quedara hecho polvo…-

-Si-

-Mira!-Le dijo-

-¿Qué?-Y se gira-

-El otro grandote calvo!-

-Si!,talvez el sepa a donde se fue ese hipócrita…-

-Exacto-Y ambos prácticamente se retiraron encima agarrándolo del borde de la camisa para el interrogatorio.

**GRANDOTE CALVO POV:**

Yo estaba tranquilamente caminando sin siquiera molestar a una maldita mosca buscando a esos mocosos, cuando los veo, me doy cuenta que se aproximan peligrosamente y con un aspecto del inframundo hacia mi, trato de correr, pero es demasiado tarde, ellos se me lanzaron encima, haciéndome caer con ellos arriba mío, luego me agarran del cuello de mi camisa blanca y empiezan a zarandearme preguntándome estaba Barbie-sama, simplemente no me dejaban contestar, me abordaban con muchas preguntas(siempre la misma, preguntada de cuantas formas se pueda),Malditos mocosos.

-¿Dónde esta ese idota?!-Me grito escupiéndome el raro y escandaloso chico problemático-

-¿A dónde se fue?-Ahora era la chica, eran prácticamente igual de rudos y ruidosos-

-Contéstanos!-Me exigieron gritándome sin piedad, a este paso iba a quedar sordo-

-Me dejo esta carta para ustedes-Les dije, los gritos cesaron y pararon de sacudirme como a un trapo-

-¿Qué?-Dijeron juntos-

Les di el pedazo de papel color rosa que me dijo Barbie-sama y me fui lomas rápido que pude.

**NORMAL POV:**

Marcos se fue dejándolos desconcertados con la carta en la mano, y esta decía:

Queridos (Así comenzaba):

Como he visto que pueden ser muy violentos, solo nos veremos los días de trabajo, es decir, tienen vacaciones por 2 meses; y su sueldo se lo tienen que pedir a Jorge.

Nos vemos, ahora si están leyendo esto y mis cálculos no me fallan, debo de estar abordando un avión a las Bahamas.

Nos vemos :D (Finalizó)

-Maldito…-Dijeron ambos-

-Se va de vacaciones y nos deja así, luego de todo…-Comienza Lucy-

-Cuando te atrape, ninguno de tus grandotes calvos te salva…-Sigue Natsu-¿Vamos?-

-¿A dónde?-

-A casa, estoy cansado…¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las-Se fija en su celular-Las 10!-

-¿Qué?!-

-Maldito descarado… nos dejó trabajando como 5 horas, y luego no da la cara…quiero ver como vamos a hacer para salir de aquí sin que los pervertidos me persigan, después de ver la estúpida pasarela y las malditas fotos…-

-Yo quiero saber lo mismo, solo que con las locas psicópatas de las admiradoras…-

-…-

-¿Y si tratamos de disfrazarnos y salir disimuladamente?-

-Mmm… podría funcionar, cuando quieres puedes ser listo-

-Gracias, espera un segundo…¿Qué?-

-Nada-

-¿Eso fue un insulto?-

-No, ¿Por que lo dices?-

-Por nada…-

Y empezaron a buscar cualquier cosa que los pudiera hacer pasar desapercibidos, hasta que encontraron 2 pares de lentes y unas gabardinas negras con 2 sombreros, también negros.

Se vistieron e intentaron salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero fracasaron, gracias a que a Lucy se le cayeron los lentes:

-Mierda…-Exclamó ella-

-Apúrate…rápido, antes que…tarde, allá vienen…-Y la tomo del brazo y empezaron a correr hacia el parking (estacionamiento), en el camino se deshicieron de las gabardinas y de los gorros (Natsu quiso quedarse con lo lentes).-

-Vamos, arranca!-Le dijo Lucy-Ahí vienen!-

-Ya se!-Dijo mientras metía la llave y aceleraba-Adiós idiotas!-Dijo mientras arrancaba-

-¿Por qué te quedaste con los lentes?-

-Porque me hacen ver sexy-

-:…-Ella no contesto, sabia que era cierto-Tiene toda la razón… ¿Idiota, que te pasa?!...Es cierto, le quedan demasiado bien, en cualquier momento se parten…

C-cállate!-Discutía internamente ella-

-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-B-buena idea…¿Dónde?-

-Mmmm, ¿Vamos por unas hamburguesas?-

-Ok, Pero,¿Y los fans?-

-Lo vemos después-

-Lo que digas…-

Cuando estaban pagando las hamburguesas, alguien los reconoció, así que dejaron el dinero, agarraron las hamburguesas y salieron corriendo para subirse en la moto

Para ir a sus departamentos, ahora estaban en el de ella.

-Malditos locos…-Se quejaban-

-¿Cuánto durará esto?-Preguntó Natsu-

-Ni idea-Dijo mientras mordía la hamburguesa Lucy-

-Que molesto-

-Aja-

-¿Quieres jugar al los video juegos?-

-Bueno-

-Ya vengo-Y se fue a buscarlo a su dpto.-

Y después que jugaron como 2 horas al Mario-Bross:

-Te gané!-Festejaba Natsu-

-No se vale...-Se quejaba-Hiciste trampa...-

-Claro que no, solo soy un experto.-

-Si, en hacer trampa-

-Claro que no-

-Claro que si-

-No-

-Si-

-Tengo hambre-

-¿Y?-

-Cocina algo...-

-No soy tu sirvienta-

-Claro que si, pasaron 2 semanas desde la apuesta, la 1era fui yo tu sirviente curándote cuando te resfriástes, esta semana me toca a mi-

-Tramposo...-

-Nop, claro que no, solo soy astuto-

-¿Lo admites?

-No, solo digo la verdad-

-Mentiroso….-

-No lo soy, Ahora ve a cocinar algo-

-¿Quién crees que soy?-

-Mi maid personal por una semana-

-Miserable….-Dijo mientras caminaba sin ganas arrastrando los pies-

Luego de 35 minutos, ella tenía preparado todo un festín:

-Guau!, te esmeraste!-La felicitó el-

-Gracias-

-Bien, a comer!-Dijo mientras se iba a la mesa a sentarse y empezaba a devorar todo como una bestia-

-Pareces una animal…-

-Shlarso que nop-Dijo con comida en la boca-

-No entendí nada…-Dijo mientras comía algo ella también-

-Dije que no parezco un animal, y desde ahora durante una semana, llámame Natsu-sama-

-¿Estas loco?!-

-Por ahora no-

-Idiota…-

-No lo soy-

Luego de la cena:

-Maldito Natsu…-Maldecía bajito Lucy mientras lavaba los platos-

-¿Por qué maldices a tu amo?-Le pregunto el nombrado,¿o el maldecido?-

-Por que ahora por tu estúpida apuesta tengo que ser tu estúpida sirvienta por una estúpida semana!-Dijo al colocar fuertemente el plato en el escurridor-

-¿Por qué insultas tanto?, tienes que hablarle con respeto a tu amo-

-Idiota…-

-¿Qué?-

-Que Natsu-sama es un idiota-Dijo falsamente duele-

-Mucho mejor, un momento…Yo no soy idiota!-

-Tienes razón, eres lento-

-Mala…-

-Lo que digas-Dijo al terminar de lavar el ultimo plato-Ahora, es tarde, y el amo debe dormir, por ende, Vete a tu casa!-

-Nop, me quedare aquí por esta semana, o en mi departamento, pero tu-Dijo señalándola-Tienes que estar bajo el mismo techo que yo-

-Pervertido!-

-Claro que no, solo elige, el tuyo o el mío-Decía mientras tomaba una manzana roja y la mordía-

-Miserable…-

-¿Entonces?-

-_Natsu puede ser cuando quiere un bastardo…-_Pensó la rubia-Yo en mi casa y tu en la tuya, Y no comas de mi fruta!.-

-Nop, el que ordena aquí soy yo-

-Ya lárgate!-

-No tengo ganas-

-Natsu-sama, ¿puede retirarse a su departamento?, es tarde, y mañana tenemos clase-Intento fingir amabilidad-

-Mucho mejor, pero aun así, no me voy-

-As lo que quieras, yo dormiré en mi cama, tu duerme en mi sofá, no se te ocurra hacer nada sin mi permiso-

-Así no me tienes que hablar, recuerda, di: Natsu-sama-

-Imbecil…-Dijo mientras se iba a su habitación-

**FIN C=**

**Bueno, este es el capitulo 28, mejorado y acomodado, ya que la primera vez que lo subí, no me gusto, así que lo modifique y bueno, aquí esta.**

**PD: Me gusto escribir sobre una Lucy maid, tal ves haga una historia específicamente sobre esto, díganme, ¿Qué les parece?**


	29. Capitulo 29: Maid Por Una Semana(parte2)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE:NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 29: Maid Por Una Semana (parte2)**_

Al otro día:

-Ua…-Despertaba Lucy-¿Qué hora es?-Se voltea para ver el reloj, pero en su lugar ve una melena rosada-¿N-natsu?-Lo destapa-Natsu!, lárgate!-Y lo tira de su cama-

-Mmm…¿Qué paso?-

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?!-

-Shshsh…,es muy temprano, son las 6:30…-Y agarro la almohada que había volado con el y se acuesta de vuelta-

-No me ignores!-

-Tengo sueño..-

-No me importa, hoy hay clase, y si no llegamos temprano Erza nos mata…-

-¿E-erza?!-Y salta de la cama para irse a bañar-

-¿Por qué te duchas aquí?!, vete a tu departamento ¡!.-Le grita ella-Estupido…-Dice rendida-Que suerte que tengo 2 baños…-Dijo mientras se dirigía al segundo baño, de camino recibe una llamada_:-¿Quién será?_-Se pregunta-

-Tienes una llamada Luce!-Le avisa desde el baño-

-Ya se!-Le responde, y recoge el teléfono-Hola-Responde-

-Lucy-Le dicen del otro lado de la línea-

-P-padre,¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero que pases por casa, quiero decirte algo cof, cof…(tos)-

-¿Para que?, ya te dije que no volveré-

-Lo se, es, por otra cosa cof, cof...-Dice mientras tose rasposamente-

-Cuando-

-Mañana…cof-

-Tengo clase-

-Cuando puedas, solo ven, cof, cof por favor cof, cof, cof…-

-Ok…-Y corta el teléfono-_Sonaba diferente…mas lastimoso…Y enfermo…-_Pensó ella-

-¿Quién era?-Pregunto el pelirosa que acababa de salir del baño medio mojado y con solo una toalla que seguramente se caería, Lucy casi se muere de un infarto-

_-_KYA!-Le tira con un almohadón que había en el sillón-Vístete!Pervertido!, esta es MI casa!-Y lo saca a patadas-Aprovechado...-Murmuró bajito-

-Si, pero recuerda, eres mi Maid-

-Maldito…-

-¿Lo que?-

-Nada, Natsu-sama,¿Qué necesita?-Cambió radicalmente-

-Quiero que me vallas a buscar algo de ropa-

-Enseguida-Dice mientras cruzaba el pasillo-

-Así me gusta-Dijo feliz el pelirosa-Esto será muy divertido…Muajajajaja!-Rió macabramente-

-Aquí esta, amo-Le aviso Lucy-Miserable, pervertido…, una cosa,¿Ya puedo ducharme y cambiarme?-

-Si, ve, pero ¿que te falto?-

-Natsu-sama...- Dijo ya fastidiada mientras tomaba sus ropas e iba al baño-

-Mejor aprovecho que Lucy se esta bañando para vestirme-Dijo mientras se sacaba la toalla y se secaba-

20 minutos después:

-Aaah…-Suspiraba la rubia luego de secarse-Tengo que apurarme, de lo contrario, llegaremos tarde…Maldito Natsu y su apuesta…-

-Apúrate Luce!-Le dice del otro lado de la puerta-Llegaremos tarde!, desayunamos en el camino!-

-Ok-Dice mientras se secaba el pelo con el secador-me pregunto que pasara por lo de Barbie en el Instituto…-Termina de secarse, y abre la puerta-¿Vamos?-

-Si, te falto algo-

-Estúpido Natsu-sama…-

-Mejor, aunque el "Estúpido", esta de mas-

-Bobo…-

-Es una mejoría-

-Tonto-Dijo mientras salían-¿Dónde vamos a desayunar?-

-Cerca de Fairy Tail, hay una panadería-

-Bueno-Contestó ella-Otra cosa, ¿Qué aremos con tu estúpida apuesta?-

.-Mi apuesta no fue una estúpida, fue muy inteligente, y en este momento muy graciosa, jajajaj-Dice mientras sale corriendo-

-Estupido!-Y empieza a perseguirlo-Date por muerto!-

-Nunca aprendes!, dime Natsu-sama!-

-Nunca!-

Y corriendo e insultando llegaron a la panadería:

-¿Qué van a pedir?-Les pregunto una persona conocida-

-Mira-chan!-La saluda Lucy mientras la abraza-¿No tenían una veterinaria?-

-Si, la vendimos y compramos esta panadería, es mas, hoy es nuestra inauguración-

-Felicidades!-La felicitaron ambos-

-Bueno, si,si , mucha charla…-Se quejaba Natsu-Luce, eres muy sociable….-Dijo con una aura deprimida.-

-PAFFF!.-Un buen golpe le dió-Por imbecil….-Le dice la rubia-

-Mala…-Dijo se qué el como un pequeño niño-Lucy, tu ordena las cosas, yo voy yendo-Le dijo mientras se giraba-

-¿Por quien me tomas?!-

-¿Te recuerdo que durante una semana eres mi Maid Personal?-Le Pregunto con ironía-

-No es necesario, Natsu-sama….-Le dijo rabiosa-

-Bien, como te decía, tu compras, ten dinero-Y le da algo de este-

-No necesito, yo tengo-

-Usa los modales-

-Maldito….-

-¿Qué?, ¿Así te parece que le tienes que hablar a tu amo temporal?-

-No, amo….-Dijo apretando los dientes-

-Muy bien, nos vemos luego-Y se fue-

-Bien, ¿En que estábamos?-Le pregunto a Mira la rubia-

-Nunca me dijiste que eras su Maid…Que linda pareja!-

-No lo somos!-

-Pero se verían tan lindos juntos!-Dijo juntando sus manos en su mejilla derecha (como en el anime)-

-Si, pero no-

-Jajajaja-Rió ella-

**NATSU POV:**

Deje a Luce, ¿O debería decir mi Maid Personal?, ajajjajaa haciendo las compras y empecé a caminar hacia el instituto; al poco tiempo de caminar, escucho sus ruidosos gritos negando algo.

-Lucy es muy rara…-Deduje mientras me estremecía.

Luego, vi como Lucy salía de la tienda de Mira con unas bolsas.

-_Al fin!-_Pensé emocionado-_Se demoraba demasiado_…-

-Listo Natsu-sama…-Dijo enojada, se ve cómica así!-

-Jajajajajajja-Me burlé muy ruidosamente-

-¿De que rayos te ríes?!-

-De tu cara!-Dije señalándola-

-Idiota…-

**NORMAL POV:**

Lucy masacró al pelirosado, y después se dispusieron a desayunar mientras caminaban al instituto. Demoraron como 15 minutos.

-¿Aquí también tendré que ser su Maid Personal, Amo?-Le pregunto ya molesta por la situación-

-Aja-

-Eres un imbecil-

-No lo creo, solo aprovecho esta divertida situación-

-Bastardo…-

-¿Te parece que así le tienes que hablar a tu amo?, te queda mejor el "Natsu-sama"-

-Idiota….-

-Hi!-Saludo la pequeña peliazul Levy-Hola Lu-chan!,tanto tiempo….-

-Levy chan!-Dijo mientras se abrazaban-

-Hola cabeza de flama-Lo saludo Grey-Y Lucy-

-Estupido Iceberg….-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Quieres pelear?-

-Con gusto!-Y empezaron la ola de golpes, hasta que cierta pelirroja endemoniada aparece en escena:-

-¿Acaso están peleando?-

-N-no…-Dijeron mientras se separaban y abrazaban de una forma falsamente amistosa-

-Eso pensé…-Les contestó-

-AYE!-Dieron con una aparente sonrisa-

-¿Cómo estas Lucy?, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bastante bien-Dujo contenta-

-Cierto!-Dijo la McGarden- Empezaste a trabajar de modelo!, casi me olvido!-Le comunico-

-Así es!, había mucha gente sacándome fotos!-

-Y pervertidos babeando….-Dijo susurrando Natsu-

-Oi!,Cabeza de fósforo esta celoso!-Se burlo Gajell-Y, Hola enana-

-¿Qué dices imbecil?!-Se quejo el pelirosa-

-¿Cómo que "Y Hola enana?-Le pregunto enfadada-Te dije que no me llamaras enana!-

-L-lo siento Levy-san…-Le contestó el de pearcings-

-Muy bien-Dijo mientras lo "premiaba" con un corto besito-

-No me ignores estupido!-Se quejaba-

-Jajajaja, no te hace ni caso!-Se burlaba estrepitosamente el moreno novia de Jubia, que por cierto acababa de llegar-

-Jubia extraño mucho a su Grey-sama!-Dijo mientras se le abalanzaba-

-Hola jubia…-

-UA!...Grey-sama ya no quiere a Jubia!-Se quejaba-

-¿Qué dices?!-le contesto el-Nunca digas eso…-Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla y luego besarla-

-¿Hoy es el día de los estúpidos enamorados?-Preguntó Natsu-

-¿Qué?.-Preguntaron todos-

-Oohh, milagro!-Llego Jerall-No puedo creer que te interese eso!, generalmente lo ignoras!, pero puedo ver que desde que llego Lucy, estas actuando mas "normal"-

-¿Qué dices?!, yo soy normal!-

-Claro que no-Le contestaron todos al unísono-

-¿Ya no saludas?-Le pregunto Erza a su pareja-

-Perdón, es que necesitaba decir eso-Dijo mientras la besaba-

-Tienes razón-

-.¿También Erza?! El colmo…, eso, es un milagro…-Murmuro-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le pregunto la pelirroja-

-N-nada…-

-Si serás imbecil…-Dijo Lucy, que hasta el momento estaba hablando con Levy respecto a su nuevo empleo-

-Luce!, Me había olvidado de ti!, como estabas muy entretenida con la enana, no te recordaba!-Festejo el pelirosa como si hubiera descubierto petróleo-

-Yo soy el único que puede llamarla enana! PAFF!-Lo golpea Gajell-

-¿Están peleando?-

-Claro que no!-Dijo Natsu-

-S!-Dijo seguro y temeroso el, Grave error-PAFF!-Se gano un golpe-

-TE pasa por idiota, jjajajaja-Se burlo Natsu del ahora inconciente-

-Bueno, nos vemos Lu-chan, tengo que llevar a Gajell-kun a la enfermería-Le comento Levy-

-Claro, no hay problema-

-Luce!-La volvió a llamar el bobo pelirosado hijo de Igneel.-Ya se como no quedar excluidos de toda esta estúpida escena idiota de estas imbeciles parejas!-Grito a los 4 vientos-

-Tonto…-LE contesto antes de ser golpeado por todos literalmente-

-Sálvame!.-Le pidió-

-Ufa…-(Suspiro derrotada), no me queda de otra Natsu-sama…-Dijo enojada por decir eso, mientras lo cinchaba de un brazo sacándolo de la pelea-

-Muy bien, lo que esperaba de mi Maid Personal-Le agradeció-

-¿Maid Personal?!-Dijeron todos sorprendidos-

-Lucy!, Quero una explicación!-Le ordeno Erza-

-Mira que pedirle a Lucy-san ser tu Maid es bajo…-Le dijo Jerall.-

-Jajajjajja-Se burlaba Grey-Si serás imbecil!, pobre Lucy….-Dijo sintiendo lastima de ella-Que paciencia tienes Lucy….-

-Te equivocas!-Dijeron al unísono el pelirosado y la rubia-

-Ella no tiene paciencia!-Se quejo Natsu-

-El es un esclavista, y esto lo hago por que hicimos una estúpida apuesta, y yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo…-Dijo resignada ella-

-Entonces.-Comenzó Erza-¿Te esta obligando?-Preguntó ella.-

-No!-Se defendió el aludido

-Algo así…-

-Jubia quiere ser la Maid Personal de Grey-sama-

-C-claro que no!-

-Ua! Grey-sama ya no ama a Jubia!.-Dijo mientras salía corriendo y llorando escandalosamente-

-Eso no es cierto!-Le dijo su novio mientras salía corriendo tras ella-

-Jajajajja-SE burlaba Natsu-¿Ahora quien se burla?!, el que ríe 1ero ríe peor!-Grito burlándose del-

-No es así idiota!-Lo corrijo Lucy-ES el que ríe último, ríe mejor-Le informo-

-Es lo mismo, y llámame amo, o "Natsu-sama"-

-Yo no te obligue a llamarme así!-Se quejaba ella-

-Ooooh, claro que si, y peor, incluso resfriada eras temible-

-No se de que me hablas…-

-¿Te lo recuerdo?-

-No estas en posición de ordenar Natsu….-Le dijo su prima-En todo caso, esa seria yo, ahora, contesten a mis preguntas!-Les ordenó-

-Aye!-

-Bien-

-Etto…-Dijo Jerall mirando su reloj-Llegaremos tarde si no entramos Erza-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo raramente amable-

-Aja-

-Vamos!-Dijo mientras lo secuestraba de su brazo derecho.-Continuaremos esto en otro momento…-Dijo observándolos-

-S-si…-Dijeron temblando-

-¿Vamos, amo?-

-Si-Le dijo mientras empezaban a caminar-

**FIN! C=**

**Comen a sei!, pedon por el retraso! X$**


	30. Capitulo 30: Maid Por Una Semana(parte3)

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 30: Maid Por Una Semana (parte3)**_

Fue tan solo poner un solo pie dentro del instituto, tanto Natsu como Lucy fueron perseguidos sin piedad por sus ahora fans.

Solo les quedo una opción, correr hasta encontrar un pequeño escondite donde esconderse.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa?!-Pregunto Lucy-Tan solo fue una vez…-

-La sociedad de hoy en día esta perdiendo la cordura….-

-Pareces un viejo quejoso…-

-Háblame con respeto, recuerda, que ahora eres mi preciada Maid Personal-

_-¿Eh?-_Se preguntó ella.-_¿Dijo mi preciada?-_Y un importante sonrojo la abordo-…-No sabía que decirle.-

-¿Luce?-La llamo al ver que estaba inerte-

-N-nada…-Dijo girando su rostro-

-¿Por qué no me miras?-Le dijo mientras le tomaba el mentón y la hacia verla-Sabes que no me gusta que los pervertidos babeen por ti-

-N-natsu_…-¿Qué le pasa?-_Se preguntó-¿Q-qué te sucede?…-

-Nada-Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro-Solo, no me agrada que te vean así-

-E-estas muy cerca…-Se estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa, pero al final cedió, ella también quería-

-Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas…-

-N-natsu…-Sus alientos se mezclaban lentamente-

-Lucy…-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Les pregunto la vise directora (Que casualmente acababa de llegar)-

-M-mevis!-Dijo Natsu mientras se alejaban rápidamente-

-N-nada, no estábamos haciendo nada-Dijo nerviosa Lucy-

-Aaah, ustedes son los nuevos modelos de Barbie!-Se sorprendió rotundamente-

-Jajajaj, si…-Rieron nerviosos-

-Bueno, ya basto la hr de idioteces, es hora de ir a clases!-

-Aye!-Y se fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron al salón-

-Tuviste suerte cabeza de flama, el profesor falto y tenemos 2 horas libres-

-Cállate Iceberg!-Y empezaron a masacrarse-

-¿Qué sucedió Lu-chan?-Le pregunto la pequeña Levy-

-N-nada…-Le mintió-

-Mientes, ya dime-

-¿De que me estas hablando?-

-:…-La tomo del brazo y la llevo fuera del salón, fueron hacia el baño de chicas-

-Ya dime.-

-Esta bien…, solo porque eres mi amiga, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.-

-Lo prometo-

-Bien, veras…¿Viste que Natsu y yo empezamos a trabajar de modelos?-

-Aja-

-Bueno, ya desde un poco antes, veras…¿Cómo decírtelo…?-

-¿Se besaron?.-

-¿Eh?-_¿Cómo rayos se dio cuenta?!-_Pensó histérica-A-algo así…-

-Ja, Te entiendo, a mi me paso igual-Le dijo nostálgica-

-¿E-enserio?...-Le preguntó dudosa-

-Aja, yo se lo que te pasa, veras, aunque no lo parezca ellos son bastante parecidos-

-¿En verdad?-

-Sip, ¿Cuántas veces?-

-Casi 2, y una de actuación…,¿Recuerdas la fiesta que te conté?-

-Sip-

-Bueno, cuando estábamos en la terraza…-

-Oooohhh, Lu-chan…-

-C-cállate!-

-No te preocupes, el también siente lo mismo que tu-

-¿Cómo es que?...-

-Yo lo se todo…-

-…-Le dió un pequeño escalofrío-

-Vamos-

-Si-

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la pared:

-¿Ves?-

-…-

-Contéstame cabeza de lava!-

-N-no tengo ganas…-Estaba sonrojado, y con una boba sonrisa-

-Ahí vienen!, córrete!-Y lo entra al baño de chicos-

-¿Por qué me moviste?!-

-Porque si no nos verían!-

-Idiota…-

-Claro que no!-

-¿Quieres pelear?!-

-Cuando quieras!-Nuevamente a los golpes-

-¿Oíste eso?-Le pregunta Lucy, ya que estaban fuera del baño y escuchaban el barullo del pelirosa y de Grey-

-Sip,¿serán los chicos?-Le contesto Levy-

-Nooo!-Le dijo, porque esta estaba yendo hacia allí-¿Cómo se te va a ocurrir entrar al baño de ellos?!-

-No es nada-

-Loca…-

-Cobarde-

-Mala-

-Vamos-

-Si-

Luego de todo esto, siguieron hablando, luego fueron al salón y así estuvieron todo el día, además de tener clases normalmente ellas, pero no se percataron de la mirada de "

"Alguien", Más específicamente el pelirosa nombrado Natsu, tenía unos planes, bastante complejos cabe decir:

-¿Qué le dirás?-Le preguntó el mismo de hace un rato-

-Ya lo veras…-

-Si fuera tu lo pensaría mejor, Lucy no es tonta, además, si haces una idotes ella te odiara y Erza te matara y castrara, es decir, Igneel se queda sin nietos-

-Lo se-Dijo decidido-Pero no creo que ninguna de esas opciones suceda, además, si mi plan funciona, Lucy dentro de un tiempo será la futura madre de mis hijos-Dijo idiotamente-

-Si serás imbecil…-Le dijo el moreno mientras se golpeaba la frente con su palma derecha-Pero bueno, yo estaba igual con Jubia…-Dijo

-¿Quién es el idiota ahora?-

-N-no se de que me hablas….-

-Estupido…-

-¿Quieres luchar?-

-Claro!-

Y como era de esperarse, estos dos estaban pelándose, mientras tanto cierta rubia estaba en el patio (Ya que era la hora de un receso).

-¿Será que es cierto lo que me dijo Levy?-Se dijo en voz alta-¿Me amas Natsu?...-Volvió a preguntar, lo que no sabía era que este la estaba escuchando tras de ella:

-¿Enserio?-

-¿N-natsu?-Dijo asustada-

-Aja, ¿Y tu?-Dijo saliendo de su escondite y apareciendo frente ella-

-¿Q-que…?-Estaba mas que nerviosa, y sumamente sonrojada-

-Lucy, Todavía no termino la semana, ¿Cierto?-

-Hai, Natsu-sama-

-Bien-Dijo mientras se le acercaba más aun y sonreía ampliamente-Quiero un beso-

-¿Qué?...-

-Tienes que obedecer a tu amo, Luce…-Dijo más cerquita-

-Mmmm…-

-Ven aquí…-La toma de la cintura y la besa-Te amo-

-Yo también,¿El amo quiere otro beso?-

-Sip, muchos mas-

Lo que no sabían en este entretenido momento romántico era que sus amigos los espiaban sonrientes:

-Me deben 35 dólares-Dijo Jerall-

-Claro que no-Le dijeron todos-

-¿Se los recuerdo?.-

**FLASH BACK:**

-Bueno, cuanto tiempo creen que demoren en decírselo uno al otro?-Pregunto Grey-Ambos son unos idiotas…-

-Lu-chan no es idiota!-La defendió la pequeña Levy-Solo es un poco lenta…-

-Jjajajjaa-Rieron todos-

-Les apuesto 30 dólares a cada uno a que no pasa esta semana-Dijo seguro Jerall.-

-Yo apuesto 5 dólares a que cabeza de flama no le dice anda, lo hace Lucy, luego de 2 semanas-Dijo Grey-

-Yo apuesto 10 dólares en contra-Dijo Gajell-

-Eres malo…-Dijo Levy-Apuesto 15 dólares como Jerall-

-Mmmm…Apuesto 20 a que simplemente se van a un hotel-Dijo Erza-

-¿EH?!-

-Era una pervertida Erza…-Dijo la de pelo azul-.

-Mira quien lo dice…¿Te recuerdo lo que me dijiste que hacías con Gajell?-

-Erza!-Levy quedo color azul, y Gajell se desmayo, pero antes dijo:-

-No puedo creer que la enana sea una pervertida igual que la monstruo pelirroja…-Se desmaya, por precaución a no sentir la gran masacre, y por la inesperada sorpresa-

-Jajajja, Jubia sabia que Grey –sama era perfecto…-Dijo con corazones en los ojos-

-¿A que viene eso?-Le preguntó el aludido-

-A nada….-Dijo como si nada-

-Mmm…-

**FIN FLASH BACK:**

-Mierda…-Dijeron todos-

-Me hice rico!-Festejaba Jerall-

Mientras tanto la pareja enamorada:

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Le pregunto Lucy-

-Nop, solo escucho mi corazón que salta de lo lindo y esta muy feliz…Además, ahora los malditos pervertidos no te miraran mas, tu eres mía…-Y la besa-

-Y tu eres mío-Otro beso-

-Por supuesto-

-Bien, ahora vamos, se hará tarde para las clases-Le dice mientras lo lleva de la mano-

-Pero Luce!-

-Vamos….-Entonces el la toma de la cintura, la acerca y antes de besarla le dice:-

-¿Alguna vez te dije que mi padre quiere por lo menos 5 nietos?-

-¿Eh?!-Y la besa-Pervertido…-

-Solo con tigo-

-Jajjaja, mas te vale-Le dijo a lo Erza-

-S-si…, mas que contento-

-Hoy tenemos que ir con mi padre-

-¿Para que?-

-¿No te acuerdas?-

-¿Acordarme que?-

-ME dijo en la mañana que tenia que hablar con migo-

-Cierto!-Razón un poco-Pero no dejare que ni el, ni el presidente, ni el papa, ni una hada, ni un pony, ni nadie te aleje de mi-Otro beso-

-Yo tampoco-

**FIN C=**

**Perdón demora!, Comena sei!, díganme, como esta quedando?, quedan**

**Solo un par de caps mas ****, pero estoy subiendo una historia nueva **


	31. Capitulo 31: Infarto Y Testamento

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 31: Infarto Y Testamento.**_

Ese día estuvo muy entretenido, claro, para el pelirosa, ya que la rubia solo pasó unas cuantas vergüenzas gracias a el, como por ejemplo, después de que lograra que la dejara de besar y entrar el salón, el se subió a un banco y grito a los cuatro vientos:

-"Escúchenme bola de pervertidos!, no se les ocurra ni siquiera mirar a MI luce, el que lo haga, juro que deseara no haber nacido….-Dijo temiblemente a lo Erza, todos, sin excepción, tuvieron un gran escalofrío…, que halla sido por diferentes razones es otra cosa…(Según el)-

-Idiota…-Dijo Lucy, pero no se dio cuenta que este idiota, fue rápido, y en cuestión de segundos apareció frente de ella y volvió a gritar, casi dejándola sorda-

-Y si no me creen, se los mostrare-Y le robo un beso-

-Imbecil…-Lo insulto luego-

-No puedo creerlo…-Dijo alguien-

-Es imposible…-

-Milagro!, Lucy no lo golpeo!-

-Ven!-Festejo Natsu-

Y así estuvo por todo el instituto, la pobre Lucy casi se muere, pero finalmente pudo soportarlo, luego, pasaron por el apartamento y el volvió a ser de las suyas:

-Luce…-Gaturreó.-

-¿Que quieres?-

-Dos cosas, una: dame un beso, la segunda, no te vistas tan sensual como siempre, porque si lo haces, ahora estoy en mi derecho de armar un escándalo a cualquiera que te mire que no sea yo con ojos pervertidos-Dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba-

-¿EH?-Dijo atónita-

-Ahora, hablando de ropa…-Dio mientras desprendía unos botones-¿No crees que tienes de mas?.-

-Eres un pervertido-

-No es mi culpa que seas muy sexy-La besa-

-N-natsu….-

-¿Qué?-Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello-

-Tenemos que salir….-

-No importa-

-Pero….-

-¿No te gusta?-

-Yo no dije eso-

-¿Entonces?.-

-P-pero…-

-Shshshs-

Unas horitas después:

-Mira la hora!-

-No fue mi culpa, yo después de un rato te dije la hora que era, pero me ignoraste-

-Mentiroso…-

-Bueno, ahora si no te cubres, no nos iremos mas-

-¿Solo piensas en eso?-

-Nop, también pienso en que tienes un buen cuerpo-

-Idiota pervertido…-

-Solo contigo-Y sonríe ampliamente.-

-Lo que digas, ahora vístete rápido!, me pidió que fuera lo antes posible.-

-Pero Luce!-

-Pero nada!, y ya vístete!.-

-No quiero-

-Bestia…-

-Nop, si fuera una bestia, no estaría quieto, estaría sacándote lo que te acabas de poner, y te aria recordar lo de momentos atrás-

-Tonto…-Dijo sonrojada-Pervertido….-

-Si claro-

Después de esto, alrededor de una hora mas, emprendieron marcha a la casa de Jude, pero antes de llegar, a unos pocos kilómetros, alguien llama a Lucy:

-¿Hola?-Contesta-Si, soy yo,¿Quién habla?,Estrella!, ¿Cómo estas?!, esta bien, dime,¿Qué?!-Termino diciendo desgarradoramente-

-¿Qué paso lu?-

-M-mi padre…-

-¿Qué?-Se da cuenta de unas pequeñas gotas que caen en su hombro-¿Por qué lloras?-No le contesta-Ya dime!, no me asustes!-

-El…me acabo de llamar Estrella….-

-¿Quién es esa?-

-L-luego…Luego te digo…-No podía para de llorar-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Acelera!-Le dice entre llantos-

-De acuerdo, ¿pero que paso?-

-Sufrió un infarto…-

-¿Qué?...¿T-tu padre?...-Dijo dudoso-

-S-si…-

-No te preocupes-Y acelera-Ya estamos por llegar-

-….-Ella, aunque el le hubiera hecho sufrir un gran dolor y sufrimiento, seguía siendo su padre, y mas cuando aquel día, se disculpó, a su manera, pero lo hizo-

-Luce, no llores-Le dice mientras conduce-¿Quieres que pare?-

-No!-

-Esta bien-

Y en 15 minutos de lágrimas y consuelos, lograron llegar, encontrándose con una ambulancia y montón de gente fuera de la casa, a Natsu se le partió el corazón al presenciar como su linda Lucy salía disparada de la moto e iba corriendo hacía donde estaba una señora mas o menos gordita y de colorados cabellos enrulados.

-Lucy-sama!-La llamo ella-

**NATSU POV:**

Lucy se abrazo llorando dolorosamente con una señora pelirroja, que por lo que pude ver, ella estimaba mucho, me parte el corazón verla así….tan triste…ella no merece sentirse así, entiendo que el se disculpo, pero….bueno, yo no se….

-N-natsu…-Me llamo mi novia, rayos, a pesar de todo, se siente bien decirlo-

-Ya voy-Y fui lo mas rápido que pude, rayos!, me siento tan mal, si no la hubiera "entretenido", tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado…Cuando quise ver, ya estaba abrazándola y consolándola-No llores mas, por favor…-Le dije quebrado-Me hace mal verte así, por favor-Me separé un poco de ella, le levanté el mentón y la besé-TE amo, y no quiero verte así, perdón, todo esto es mi culpa….-

-Calo que no, y no lo digas más-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Shshshshs, solo dame un abrazo-

-Claro-LE conteste mas que seguro, pocos segundos después, apareció Estrellita-

-Chicos, Lucy-sama, perdón por interrumpir, pero…etto…El medico dijo que Jude-sama tenia esta carta en la mano, y esta tiene su nombre, princesa-

-Entiendo…-Dijo tristemente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-

-Tenga-

-Gracias….-Agradeció mientras lo tomaba y abría-

-¿Qué es?-Le pregunté-

-Es…un testamento….-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo….-De nuevo las lagrimas-

-No loores, por favor….,¿quieres que lo lea?-

-S-si…-Y me dio el sobre amarillo-

-Dice:

"_Lucy, lamento todo, ya no se como decírtelo…solo, perdóname…_

_Te dejo todos mis, no, nuestros vienes, la casa, la tumba de tu madre, Layla,_

_Toda la fortuna Hearthfilia, solo no la vendas, espero que puedas usarla junto_

_A tu futura familia…Lamento todo, Siento no haber pasado más tiempo junto a ti,_

_No haber disfrutado tu presencia, y lo que mas lamento es haberte ignorado"_

Lucy lloraba desconsoladamente, no sabia que hacer, la abrace, pero sabia que no pararía, necesitaba desahogarse….Pobre Lucy….No se que hacer….

-No llores mas, por favor…-Le rogué-

-P-pero…-

-Solo, dame un beso-La bese, ella seguía llorando-

**NORMAL POV:**

El tiempo paso, Lucy gracias al los cuidados de sus amigos y Natsu, pudo dejar de sufrir, a la vista…, dentro, ella estaba mal, y su novio se daba cuenta, pero seguía sin saber que hacer, así pasaron los días y las semanas, llegando así, casi a fin de año, es decir, a la tan esperada graduación, todos habían invitados a sus novias o personas mas queridas, Natsu invito a Lucy, Grey a Jubia, Gajell a Levy, Erza a Jerall, y así sucesivamente.

-Apúrate Luce!-Le dice fuera de su baño-

-Todo esto es tu culpa!-

-Solo dúchate rápido!, ves!, me hubieras dejado ayudarte…-Dijo con un tono pervertido-

-Eres un pervertido, y en sima descarado-Le dice mientras sale envuelta en una toalla-

-Solo contigo, siempre te lo digo…-

-Mas te vale, de lo contrario, la que te va castrar voy a ser yo…-Dijo amenazadoramente-

-AYE!-

-Muy bien, ahora dúchate y vístete-

-¿Me ayudas?-

-Idiota…-

-Ok, ya voy, ya voy-Y entra al baño-

-Se esta volviendo muy pervertido…-Razona en voz alta mientras se seca-Todavía no entiendo como hizo para convérsenme que me quedara aquí…-Dice mientras empieza a vestirse-Es un imbecil….Pero aun así lo amo…¿Verdad bebe?-Dice mirando su vientre y acariciándolo-¿Cuándo se lo diremos al bobo de tu papi?...-

-¿Decirle que a quien?-Aparece envuelto en una toalla tras de ella mientras la abraza-

-KYA!-Lo golpea-Nunca aprendes….-Dijo negando y subiéndose el era rojo, escotado y muy lindo-¿Me subes el sierre?-

-¿No será mejor que te lo saque?-

-Llegaremos tarde-

-Pero Luce…-

-Vamos, Vístete y súbeme el sierre, yo no llego-

-Ok…Pero sigo pensando que nos divertiríamos mas si nos quedamos…-

-Ya deja de portarte como un pervertido-

-Es divertido, además, tu eres la pervertida en otras situaciones,¿Te lo recuerdo?-

-C-cállate!-Estaba mas que colorada-Ya ponte algo-

-Mala…-

-Estamos llegando tarde-Dice ya vestida y colocándose los tacos-

-Aburrida…-

-Claro que no, esta es la fiesta de graduación, no quiero llegar demasiado tarde-

-Ves!, falta una hora, en esa hora nos divertiríamos mucho!-

-Date prisa-El se estaba acercando-No caeré de nuevo en ese truco…-La besa-Tramposo….-

-Claro que no, eres adictiva, eso es lo que pasa-

-Mentiroso-Se separa, se acomoda y va a peinarse-

-Mala…-

Luego de media hora, llegan a la fiesta, la cual, estaba muy bonita, tenía muchas luces, todo muy decorado y lleno de gente.

-Mira de lo que te perderías si no venias-Le dice la rubia al pelirosa-

-No es nada, mejor espectáculo tu cuerpecito….-

-¿Aquí también serás un pervertido descarado?-

-Sip-

-¿No tienes cordura?-

-No me queda mas-

-Sinvergüenza-

-Con tigo-

**FIN C=**

**Bueno, lamento la larga tardanza, sinceramente no se cuanto tiempo pasó **

**¿Una semana?, bueno, no se XP.¿Como esta quedando,?, solo le queda uno o dos caps mas, pero mi otra historia tiene para un ratito, luego se me va a ocurrir algo…Lo que se, es que la voy a tratar de hacer un poco mas corta **


	32. Capitulo 32: Final Feliz

_**Amor En La Ciudad**_

_**DE: NekoNalu29**_

_**Capitulo 32: Final Feliz.**_

**Bueno, como dice el título, este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia u.u, pero habrá muchas mas :D, espero que les gusten, y lamento que estos últimos capítulos no hallan quedado tan bien…**

-Lu-chan!-La llama su mejor amiga Levy-Que linda te ves!-

-Tu también Levy-chan!-Ella tenía un vestido por las rodillas color celeste con un moño por debajo del busto-

-Luce, ¿Quieres ponche?-Le pregunta su novio-

-No puedo-

-¿Eh?.-

-No gracias-

-Como quieras, no vemos en un rato, voy a molestar a cubito de hielo…-

-Lucy-La llama seria su amiga-¿Te pasa algo?, ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Mejor que nunca,¿Por?-

-Dijiste que no puedes tomar ponche, No estarás…-

-A si es, estoy embarazada!-

-Felicidades!-Y se abrazan-¿Cuándo se lo dirás al idiota del padre?-

-No lo se…Tengo miedo-Dice mientras se separan del abrazo-

-No te preocupes, si verdaderamente te ama, te, perdón, los, aceptara con mucho cariño-

-Gracias Levy-chan….-Dice sonriendo nostálgica mientras le da otro abrazo-

-No me lo agradezcas, para eso son las amigas –Le devuelve el abrazo junto a una sonrisa-

-Enana, vamos a bailar-

-Te dije que no me llamaras enana!-

-AYE!-

-Muy bien, Lucy, tengo que ir a bailar, ¿Por qué no hacen lo mismo?-

-¿Hacen?, Enana, creo que necesitas cambiar d lentes, la bestia del novio de la coneja está peleando con grey-

-No necesito lentes nuevos!-Discuten mientras caminan hacia la pista de baile.-

-Mejor voy con Natsu-Y lo empieza a buscar-

Mientras tanto con el pelirosa:

-Haber idiota,-Le dice Grey-¿Por qué rayos me trajiste al patio?!-

-Necesito que me ayudes con Lucy-

-¿Se pelearon?,¿Tan rápido?-

-Claro que no imbecil, preciso que me ayudes a practicar-

-¿Eh? No me estarás diciendo que no eres bueno en…-

-Claro que no!-Y lo golpea-

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?!-

-Por pensar en incoherencias!-

-Bueno,¿entonces en que quieres que te ayude?-

-Quiero pedirle a Lucy que..que se case conmigo…-Dijo con algo de vergüenza.-

-¿Y?-

-Que no se como decírselo!, y tengo miedo que me diga que no…-

-No lo hará, créeme que se nota a lenguas lo que siente por ti-

-No!,no me casare con Lucy!-

-Imbecil!-Lo golpea-Te acabo de decir lo contrario!-

-Aaah-

-Bueno, ¿Entonces?-

-Este….Tu serás Lucy y yo seré yo-

-Aah!, yo quería ser el imbecil pelirosa!-Dice con un notable sarcasmo-

-¿Qué dices?!Yo no soy un imbecil!-

-Claro que si, si no, no estarías haciendo esto!-

-¿Quieres pelear?!-

-Cuando quieras!-Y empezó la nueva lluvia de golpes por una nueva estúpida razón-

**LUCY POV:**

_-¿Dónde se metió mi estúpido novio?-_Me preguntaba por enésima vez-Hola Bisca, ¿Viste a Natsu?-Le pregunté a la de pelo verde-

-Creo que se llevo a Grey al patio-Me contestó ella-

-Gracias-_¿Por qué rayos esta con Grey en el patio?-_Pensé mientras me dirigía hacia allí-

-Tarado!- Escuchaba como entre ellos se insultaban, lo normal, seguramente por una nueva ridiculez-

-Retrasado!-

-Cabeza de flama!-

-Iceberg!-

-Eres un estupido!-

-Y tu un imbecil!.-

-Ya paren!-Les dije-

-Luce!-

-Ya me voy-Esto es raro, enseguida se enteraron que estaba aquí, se detuvieron y Grey se fue-

-¿Eh?-Dije en voz alta-

-Lucy-Me llamó-

-_Este es el momento perfecto para decirle…Pues díselo… ¿Pero y si no le agrada lo que le voy a decir?...-_Razonaba internamente-

-Tengo que decirte algo-Dijimos al mismo tiempo-

-Tu primero-Le dije-

-Ok-Le contesté-

**NORMAL POV:**

**-**Luce, sabes que te amo y muchísimo-Le dijo mientras la besaba-

-Yo también-Le devuelve el beso-

-Por eso-Se aleja y arrodilla-

-_No me digas que …-_Pensaba feliz Lucy-

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-Le pregunta dándole una cajita azul con dentro un hermoso anillo con un brillante diamante-

-Si!-Dice entre lágrimas mientras lo abraza-Te amo…-Se besan-

-Que tiernos!-Festeja la pelirroja junto a un grupo de personas que, casualmente, entre todos estaban espiando a los recién comprometidos-

-Shshshs- Le dicen todos-Cállate Erza!-

-Cabeza de fósforo es muy rápido…-Comenta Gajell-

-Y todavía no has oído lo de Lu-chan-LE dice la pequeña Mcgarden-

-¿Eh?-dicen todos-

-Shshsh, dejen escuchar!-Les dice-

-¿Qué me tenias que decir tu?-Le pregunta el pelirosado a la rubia-

-Yo…-Le toma su mano-Natsu, vas a ser papá-Le dice mientras le coloca la mano en su vientre-

-...-Quedó duro-

_-Sabía que no le agradaría...-_Piensa errónea Lucy-

-Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo…-Y la abraza-

-Natsu…-Susurra muy feliz-

-¿Desde cuando?-

-2 semanas-

-¿Qué?!-Dicen todos detrás de un arbusto-

-Te castro Natsu!-Dice la pelirroja saliendo corriendo tras del-

-Natsu!-Dicen todas-

-Mas te vale que hagas feliz a Lucy y a su bebe, por que sino, te mato…-Le dice Levy-

-Felicidades ¡!-Lo felicitan los demás hombres-

-Cuanto creciste Natsu…-Le dice el director-

-Sálvame Luce!-Dice mientras se esconde tras ella-

-¿Nanii?!-Dice la futura madre-Erza no lo mates!, quiero que mi bebe pueda tener un hermanito!-

-Lucy!-Dice feliz el futuro padre mientras la abraza, para susurrarle-Recuerda lo que te dije de mi padre…Y tu bonito bebe, que por cierto espero que seas igual de hermoso que nosotros, con mi plan, de seguro vas a tener unos cuantos hermanitos…-

-Claro que no!, mas de 3 hijos no pienso tener!-Se quejaba la rubia-

-No te escondas Natsu!-Lo sigue Erza-

-Rayos!-Dice mientras empieza a correr-

**9 meses después:**

-¿Por qué demoras tanto, mi hermosa Layla?!-Se quejaba Natsu Dragneel-

-Ya cálmate hijo, yo estaba igual cunado tu estabas naciendo-Lo tranquiliza Igneel-

-¿Enserio?-

-Aja, mientras tu madre estaba en trabajo de parto contigo, yo esperaba ansioso tu llegada-

-Señores, ya nació la bebé-Les avisa el medico-Ya pueden ir a verlas-

-Gracias-Le agradece el padre del pelirosa, se gira para decirle a su hijo y se sorprende-Vamos N…¿Natsu?-Ya no estaba, se había ido a al escuchar esas palabras que lo llenaron de una enorme alegría-Era obvio…-Dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia la sala donde estaba Lucy y la bebé-

-Eres preciosa…-Le dice la rubia a la pequeña mientras la besa en la frente-

-Como tu-Le dice su marido-

-Natsu-

-¿Como están?-

-Perfectas, aunque Layla tiene un poco de hambre, así que le voy a dar de comer-

-Me parece bien-Se acerca para besarla-Lucy, me has hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo…-

-Tu también-

-¿Puedo tenerla?-

-Claro-Y le alcanza la bebé-

-Eres igual a tu mami…Hermosa…-

-Pero tiene tus ojos-

-Por eso es tan hermosa-

-Ya se te subió el ego-

-¿A quien no con semejante bebé y semejante esposa?-

-No digas bobadas-

-Digo la realidad-

-Disculpen-Les dice Igneel-Lamento interrumpir, pero no puedo esperar para ver a mi bonita nieta-

-Claro-Dicen ambos padres-

-Que preciosa que es!-

-¿Verdad?-Le pregunta Natsu-

-Casi me olvido!, mi amor,¿puedes avisarles a nuestros amigos sobre Layla?, Levy va a matarme si no la llamo primera…-

-Tranquila, yo me encargo, papa, ¿Puedes tenerla?-

-Con mucho gusto-

-Bien, ya vuelvo, voy a llamarlos-Les avisa el pelirosa-

-Ok-

**FIN C=**

**Lo se, no quedo, muy bien…, pero espero que les haya gustado igual :D.**


End file.
